Life Changes
by twimom193
Summary: Bella,18 lives life through her passion for dancing, but all that is about to change when she finds she is betrothed to her grandparents friends grandson Edward. Edward,25 is the new CEO of his families law firm he never found love bc of a dark secret that only his family know about. Can they come to terms with their future together or will his secret and her innocence ruin them?
1. Chapter 1

**Life Changes: Chapter one**

**Ok so this is my first fanfic ever! I'm really excited about writing it and I hope you all enjoy reading it! So go easy on me and give lots of feedback I would love to here what all of you are thinking... On to the story!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT! STEPHANIE MEYER CREATED THIS WONDERFUL WORLD.. IM JUST PLAYING WITH IT!**

**BPOV**

"Bella!" I heard my mother scream as I opened my eyes to the blinding sunlight that was streaming through my open curtains. There is a reason as to why I close those things at night!

"Mom, I'm trying to get some rest here do you mind?" I asked, irritated. Why in the world was she waking me up at 5:45 in the morning!? She has got to be crazy, I didn't get home till midnight from the dance studio!

"Mrs. Nicole just called the house line. You guys have emergency practice at the auditorium at 7 and from the looks of it you didn't even change last night much less shower. So get up Angela will be here soon I'm gonna make some breakfast." she explained. walking to my door.

"Uhhhhhh," I exclaimed. Covering my head with the blanket. "She is crazy if she thinks we will get anything done this early we didn't get home until midnight because of her OCD with having everything perfect!"

"Welcome to the life of a dancer, Hunni. Now get up!" she yelled from the hallway after slamming my bedroom door.

Ofcourse she was right, I am a dancer and that means long practices and early mornings. I have known this since I was nine after just dancing for fun turned into competitions and hard work every day. I, Isabella Swan must have a want to be placed in the crazy house with the rate I have been going lately. I have danced at Nicole's Dance Studio since I was 18 months old and I feel like I haven't stopped since! This year is finally the year though because I am finally getting my teacher graduate certificate which means I can open my own dance studio. I know I probably never will but I'm still proud of myself for getting this far, most of my friends quit when we turned thirteen. My father though made me stick it out I think its because he knew i wouldn't have time for boys.

"Hey Angela," I called as I my way into the kitchen and more importantly to the fresh stack of chocolate chip pancakes my mom, Renee, was plating.

"Hey Bells, Are you as tired as I am because I feel like my eyes lids are defying me! Why does she do this I mean couldn't we just come in at noon." she yawned over her cup of black coffee. YUCK! I never understood how she or my father could drink it like that, not a sugar or drop of cream in sight.

Angela Weber is and has always been my best friend. We met when we started dance together and have gone to school together since pre-k. She is my only friend who stood in dance with me only because her mother was a dancer before her and hers before her, it's like in her DNA. Though that didn't keep her away from Ben, Her boyfriend of three years much to her father Pastor Weber's Chagrin.

"Not really, but I guess thats because I don't have a boyfriend who snuck in after midnight to spend the night with me," I giggled and watched as she glared at me. "How is Ben these days?" I sniggered.

"He is just fine thank you very much. I take good care of him, he says I am the best girlfriend a boy could ask for!" she states, proudly.

"I'm sure you do," I mumbled, and suddenly had to duck out of the way as a bread roll came flying at my head.

"Alright girls, quit bickering and get going or Mrs. Nicole may go off on y'all. Again." My mom laughed as she handed me my bag and kissed my forehead. "Have fun Sweetheart and put on a smile, please. The recital is tomorrow night and it will all be worth it."

"I know mom, see ya later." I smiled and ran out to Angela's car.

"Oh Bella, I almost forgot your grandparents want us at dinner tonight. They said something about an announcement concerning your future. I have know idea what about but its gotta be something interesting because when your father got off the phone with them he looked sick!" she laughed from the door way.

"Great," I called back and got into the car. "This can't be good."

"Why?" Angela asked as she drove toward the studio. "Its just dinner with your grandparents maybe they just miss you. I mean you haven't seen them since graduation, right?"

"Well yeah, but with my grandparents it's never just dinner. There is always something to cause it."

"Don't over think this, just wait till tonight. I'm sure if its something important they will be totally honest with you upfront." she said.

"I hope your right," I said back, but in the back of my mind I had a feeling this wasn't going to be your ordinary family dinner.

**EPOV**

****"Hey bro," My brother Emmett called, obnoxiously as he walked into the office. "How is the new hot shot CEO of Cullen Inc. doing on this fine morning.

I rolled my eyes, "Shut up you goon, how is looking at vaginas all day going for you." I cracked back, knowing he hated when I teased him about his job. Truth is he is a very renowned high risk OB/GYN here in Seattle, people fly here from all across the country to be treated by him. I just liked to get him going and it worked.

He glared at me, "Shut up ass! You know Rose hated it when you say shit like that. She hated my job already without you and dads commentary."

"Its not my fault you chose to be a pussy man than go into the family business like me. And FYI Rose hated your job because she wants to be the only pussy you look at daily. Why are you even here? I have a meeting in like 20 minutes." I asked getting my things together. We were signing a new social worker today to add to our team after the last one suddenly decided in week 8 of her maternity leave hat she would rather be a stay at home mom. I say more power to her she was too emotional anyway.

"She does like it when we play kinky doctor," he smirked.

"One ew! I nor anyone else want to know what you and Rose do in your free time and two, focus Emmett. Your reason for this visit?" I asked again, god this boy still has bad ADD.

"Oh right, gramp and grams want you at dinner tonight at 7. They have something to tell you about. Don't ask me either because they wouldn't drop a hint." He pouted.

"Fine I'll be there as soon as I can. Now if you'll excuse me I have a meeting." I sighed walking out.

"See ya tonight, bro," he called from my office.

Finally, that meeting seemed to drag on forever I thought as I pulled into my grandparents driveway. Now I just have to get this dinner over with so that I can go home and get some sleep. I walked up to the door and before I could walk in my sister, Alice, pulled it open and hugged me the best she could. My sister is heavily pregnant with her first child and her husband Jasper is going crazy.

"Hey Ali," I smiled and pulled her in from the rain. "So do you know what this emergency family dinner is for?"

"Nope, but mom and dad both look nervous and Gram won't stop smiling," she giggled.

"Well thats never good, lets get this over with," I said, as we walked into the dining room I could see that the whole family was already seated waiting. Geez, it was only 7:01.

"Alice, what have I told you about jumping up from the table at this stage of the pregnancy," he glared as she took her seat between us.

"Oh jasper don't get your panties in a twist. I'm fine!" she said, rolling her eyes. No one could see it but I heard the sharp tap that Jasper laid onto her thigh, and heard a very quiet "sorry sir" come out of my sisters mouth. I chuckled to myself Alice was forever getting into trouble with that colorful mouth of hers. Ofcourse my grandparents were completely oblivious to what just happen but my parents, Emmett and his wife Rosalie heads all snapped to the couple when she made her smart remark.

"So whats the need for this family dinner, Gramps?" I asked breaking the silence as we began to eat.

"Edward your grandmother and I have something to tell you, and we are not sure how you are gonna take it..." he said as he looked at my gram who was absolutely beaming.

"Are one of you sick or something?" I asked suddenly afraid of the answer.

"Oh no dear we are in perfect health." my gram exclaimed from her seat, as she passed my gramp a photo.

"Here ya go son," he said as he passed it to me. Upon looking at it I saw that it was a picture of a young women who couldn't be older than 18. She was standing at a ballet bar adorned in her leotard and tutu and she was on those painful looking tip tow shoes, But was really struck me was her smile. She had the biggest smile on her very beautiful face that was framed by dark brown curls like she was exactly where she wanted to be. She looked so happy and carefree and i was immediately intrigued by who she was.

I cleared my throat, "She is very pretty, but who is this?"

"Her name is Isabella Marie Swan she is the granddaughter of our good friends in Phoenix." Gram said proudly.

"But why would you be showing me her picture?"

"Because my dear boy, she is your betrothed, your soon to be wife!" Gramps exclaimed, slapping my shoulder.

I couldn't talk for a moment. MY WIFE! No that can't be since when am I betrothed I thought that shit was only in enlgand or something. I looked at the picture again and thought there is know way she would fit into my world she just looked to young to innocent. I mean she was beautiful but I couldn't corrupt her that way and anyway I doubt she would let me. I looked at my grandparents face and suddenly realized that i wasn't getting out of this. I was looking at my soon to be wife and hopefully my first real submissive...

**So there is the first chapter. Let me know what y'all think! I will try to post everyday but I don't want to promise anything. I hope y'all enjoyed!**

**Next Chapter: Bella gets the news and Edward and his family attend her dance recital much to Bella's surprise.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Life Changes: Chapter one**

**I'm so excited that I got reviews they mean so much to know that people are actually reading my story! I just dropped the twins off at school and Amelia is taking a very rare morning nap LOL so I'm gonna start typing ... On to the story!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT! STEPHANIE MEYER CREATED THIS WONDERFUL WORLD.. IM JUST PLAYING WITH IT!**

**BPOV**

"Have fun, I'll see you tomorrow I'll be at your around 8 since we need to be there for 9," Angela said, as I got out of my car at my grandparents. Dance hadn't been so bad, and the only real reason we were there was because she needed help deciding stage props and last minute costume changes. After I had gone to Angela's for the day because I had been home I wouldn't have stopped worrying about this dinner!

"Ok I'll set my clock. Thanks for bringing me here, bye" I called as she began to drive away. Well here goes nothing.

As I began to walk up my grandparents driveway I could see that my mimi was waiting at the door and she had a creepily large smile on her face.

"Isabella, darling I'm so happy to see you. I feel like its been forever." she exclaimed, pulling me into her arms. Thats when I knew something was really up because my mimi never hugged me unless she had big news. "I see your still wasting time and money at that studio." oh and did i mention she hates that I dance.

"Mimi its good to see you too, but its only been two weeks." I reminded her as we walked in the house. " and yes I'm still dancing, are you and papi coming to my recital tomorrow?"

"Oh I think we can make it now come and sit we have special news," she said, when we walked into the dining i could see that my parents and papi were already seated. My dad looked sick and my mom looked furious. Suddenly I was very afraid to hear this announcement because my mom was never mad.

"My bells, my how pretty you look today dear." papi said as he got up to hug me. I am a grandpas girl, well being the only grandchild it was pretty obvious. I loved my grandpa he was always so supportive of me and dance unlike his wife. In his eyes I could do know wrong i was his princess and my mimi hated the way he babied me!

"Hi papi," I said as I sat next to him. "So whats this big news that everyone keeps talking about?" I tried to seem excited but on the inside I was a ball of nerves and just wanted to get this over with.

"Well sweet pea, your grandmother and I have something to tell you. See when you were a baby we met our friends from Seattle. You remember them don't you? They visited us for christmas about two years ago?" he asked, and i tried to remember all of a sudden who in the world he could be talking about, then it hit me.

"Elizabeth and Edward Masen right?" They nodded. "Yeah I remember them, why are they coming to visit again?" If this was the news I'm gonna be so mad that I worried myself for nothing.

"Well it has to do with them, you see they have a grandson named Edward and well hunni I don't know and easier way to put this, but he is going to be your husband." he tried to mumble the end part, but i heard him loud and clear.

"MY WHAT?! What are you talking about I don't even know this guy and your saying I'm gonna marry him? Have you all gone nuts?" I screamed, getting up from the table. This was not happening I am not some princess that they can just had off to the first available guy. For gods sake I'm only 18!

"A lady doesn't yell Isabella! And no we have not gone nuts now sit down and listen." She said calmly, I looked to my parents and they just sat there so I sat down because what much more could I do at this point.

"Ok, explain."

"You see when we met them when you were younger they helped us get out of some trouble we were in so we told them that we would owe them..." Papi started.

"So you just decided to give them your granddaughter?!" I asked, incredulously. I could feel the hot tears welling up in my eyes. How could they do this? What would possess them to just give me away?

"Please listen sweetie, they suggested that there youngest grandson and our youngest granddaughter would marry so that our families could become one. At the time it sounded like a good idea and it still does the are a very wealthy family very high in the society. There grandson actually just took over there law firm, he can give you every thing you could ever want and need hun." he said.

"And he is very handsome, we met him last year on vacation and he is just lovely dear. Im positive you will love him." Mimi chimed in.

I still couldn't believe my ears but the looks on there faces told me I wasn't getting out of this. I sighed in defeat at that point and I just wanted to go home. "Can we go home now? I have dance tomorrow and I'm tired." I whispered as the tears ran down my face.

"Ofcourse dear, lets go." my mother said getting up. "We will see you both tomorrow at the recital."

"We wouldn't miss it hun." Papi said as he kissed my cheek. "And please don't worry about this too much. It will all work out you'll see, by next week you will be in Seattle starting your life with a very nice young man."

"Next week?" I mumbled.

"I guess we will see you tomorrow." mimi said, not getting up from the table.

"Bye," My dad, Charlie, said as we walked out to the car. "I'm sorry hunni but he is a very nice young man and he can give you the world. You'll see."

I didn't even answer all I could do was close my eyes and try to sort out my head. The million and one thoughts that were running through it were giving me a migraine. Was he nice? Would he treat me with respect or was he immature and thought I was only there for housework and having his babies? The truth was I didn't know a goddamn thing about Edward Cullen. but apparently we were moving in together next week. I went to sleep that night trying to focus on my last dance recital that was happening in just 18 hours, but of course my mind always went back to him. My mystery husband...

**EPOV**

****So here I am sitting on a plane on my way to Phoenix, Arizona to attend my future wife's last dance recital. My future wife, gosh I couldn't stop thinking about her all night and this morning. I couldn't get her face out of my mind she was so beautiful and I could see myself with her I think thats what scared me the most. I hadn't even heard her voice and she owned me. I didn't know how she would react when I told her about my secret lifestyle but I hoped that she would be open to trying. I know it might sound selfish of me to say, but i wanted her as a submissive as well as my wife. It was a part of me and has always been. My parents live it, my siblings live it and I don't know if i could live with out it. I have always needed control so my plan is to get to know her first then break it to her slowly and only hope she will hear me out and not run for the hills screaming!

"What has you so deep in thought dear?" my mom asked from her seat. She and I had a long talk last night it turns out I actually met Isabella or so she says. Although I was 5 and she was only a couple months old so I'm pretty positive she doesn't remember me because I don't remember her.

"Just about how she must be feeling. I mean she is so young and I just can't imagine what must be going through her head because there is a lot going through mine. And with this whole secret life I don't know I just want her to like me," I told her, sheepishly.

She got up and took the seat onside of me. My family was all here except for Alice and Jasper of course but they were sleeping one of the many amenities to having a private jet was the comfort!

"She will like you and eventually she will love you. Im sure she will be shocked when you tell her about our lifestyle I know i was when your father told me what he was. But son you are a very caring person and a very good dom. You both will run into obstacles but I have a strong feeling that in the end it will only make the two of you stronger." She told me, and a part of me wanted to believe her but a smaller part of me said you are walking into fire.

"Mom she is barely legal for me to be with!"

"Lets not worry about sex and all that right now. Lets worry about getting to know her and making sure she feels comfortable."

The pilot announced that we were landing so she buckled her seatbelt and held my hand. I will admit I'm a momma's boy so knowing she supports me makes a difference.

"oh my dear you are so handsome," I heard an older women exclaim as we made our way to baggage. She came over to hug me as I looked to my mom for help. When she mouthed "Isabella's grandmother" i immediately felt nerves.

"Uhm hi Mrs. Swan its nice to see you again."

"Well lets get going I'm sorry we don't have time to stop at the house but the recital starts in an hour. My son and his wife are reserving seats," the man who I'm assuming was her grandfather said, as he led us into the waiting van.

When we all got silent my grandmother broke the silence asking how Isabella was doing?

"Oh she is fine, tired I assume she as been practicing for this thing all year and had been there since early this morning. I don't see why she bothers its not like many people make a career out of dance." her grandma said, and it sounded to me like she did not support her granddaughters hobby.

After that we rode in awkward, well awkward for me, silence as we made our way to the auditorium. I was a ball of nerves not only was I was about to meet my "fiancés" parents but I was about to see her for the first time. I don't even think i could speak properly if I had too.

Once we were there we made our way inside with five minutes to spare. We quickly found our seats and I came face to face with my in-laws.

"You must be Edward?" her mother said, after everyone else introduced themselves. She seemed nice but was also nervous and I don't know if it was because of me, for Isabella, or both.

"Yes I am, its very nice to meet you both, Mr. and Mrs. Swan," I said.

"Call us Charlie and Renee son. Your family now." her father began. When suddenly the lights deemed letting everyone know it was showtime.

I have to admit I have never been to a dance recital, but the moment those curtains opened I didn't take my eyes off the stage or off of Isabella when I could spot her. Renee had given me a program with all of her numbers marked off. She was in 10 of the 50 dances! When her solo came I was mesmerized the way she danced made me smile bigger than i ever have and when she took her final bow I caught myself clapping like an idiot. My entire family and hers eyes where on me but I didn't care. I was proud of her even though i didn't know her it must take a lot of guts to dance by yourself.

"So we thought it would be nice if you and Isabella went out to dinner tonight by yourselves to talk," her mom said, to me when it was over.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, you too should get to know each other. We are having a little going away party for her tomorrow, but tonight I think its important for you both to become acquainted," she said back. I all of a sudden felt nervous I was gonna be alone with her. "We made reservations at a nice restaurant, on us, the driver knows where to take you."

"Thank you, Renee." I smiled at her.

"Oh here she comes."

I looked in the direction her dad pointed and saw her heading toward us. She had the biggest smile on her face and it looked like she was bouncing. Ofcourse when she spotted my family she stopped and when her eyes met mine I saw the fear in them and the last thing I wanted was for her to be afraid of me. She finally reached us and looked to her parents confused and i realized that no one told her we were coming.

"Oh Bella darling you were wonderful as always!" her mother exclaimed pulling her into a hug.

"Thanks mom" she said softly, hugging her back. My god her voice was like bells, she sounded so sweet.

Her mom smiled then turned her to me, "Hunni those are the Cullens and this is Edward."

Her eyes widened as she took me in, I was a good 7 inches or more taller than her. She timidly stuck her hand out, " Hi I'm Bella, its nice to meet you."

"The pleasure is all mine Bella," I said as i took her hand and kissed. I had the pleasure of watch her blush all over. It was at that moment that I knew I could love her, she just seemed so sweet, innocent, but most of all fragile. It scared me a bit but I couldn't wait to know her and make her mine, A Cullen. That is if she'll let me.

**So there is chapter 2! I hope y'all liked it!**

**Chapter 3: Dinner**


	3. Chapter 3

**Life Changes: Chapter one**

**Here is the next chapter i hope you all enjoy it! And please keep the reviews coming they let me know that you guys like the story and are still with me!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT! STEPHANIE MEYER CREATED THIS WONDERFUL WORLD.. IM JUST PLAYING WITH IT!**

**BPOV**

He led me to the waiting van and all I could think about was why on earth would my parents let a complete stranger take me somewhere? When I looked over at him I caught him staring at me, when he saw that he had been caught he just smiled. Im talking a full mouth of teeth smile and i have to admit it made me want to giggle. Mimi was right he was very good looking from his bronze messy hair to those piercing emerald eyes he was definitely what Angela would call sex on legs. I blushed as i thought about that.

"Your blush is very beautiful," he whispered. Breaking the silence we had been riding in since we left the auditorium.

"Excuse me"

He cleared his throat and squirmed a bit and I couldn't help but hold back a giggle. "I just meant that umm when you blush its really ugh brings out your umm..."

"Its ok," I said, putting him out of his misery. "Im not offended its jut that no one has ever called me beautiful."

"Well they should because you are. Im sorry if Im scaring you or making you uncomfortable I don't mean to Im just nervous I guess," he said.

"Its ok I think we are both nervous and I guess under the circumstances its perfectly normal." I told him, and decided to be bold, so I placed my hand on his and smiled at him. Just then we pulled up to the restaurant _La Bella Italia, _I loved this restaurant! But how would he know that?

"I love this restaurant! How did you know?" I asked as we walked in.

"Uhm I didn't, your parents chose this place I actually didn't even know we were gonna be alone this evening," he admitted, sheepishly. Ahhhh so thats why we are here. My gosh he is so adorable when he gets all shy.

"Well I know your gonna love it. They have the absolute best pasta in Phoenix, I promise you won't be disappointed."

He chuckles, "Im sure I won't be" He walks up to the hostess, "We have a reservation under Cullen."

The girl blushes, ogling at him and suddenly I feel very jealous and possessive. So I make a move that I never would have made before Edward, I walked up to him and took his hand and said, "Hunni is the table ready?" as sweetly as I could and then leaned up to kiss his cheek and whispered, "play along.."

He smirked, "Yeah baby" as he places a light kiss on my head and looked back to the hostess, who might I say looks totally shocked as she glares at me.

"Right this way sir"

Once she leads us to our table I see that we are in the back of the restaurant, very private, what a perfect way to get to know your soon to be husband.

"Your waiter will be here shortly," she says, looking only at Edward. Before glaring at me and walking away.

"I don't like her," I tell him. Our waiter arrives and we quickly order as he walks away I notice him staring at my chest and I don't think it went unnoticed.

"Well I don't like him," he says, glaring. Then he turns back to me with a smile. "So what was that back there with the hunni and stuff?"

Great why did I think he wasn't going to bring that up. Ofcourse he would and I had no explanation. I had never acted like that before and I don't know why this guy who I just met an hour ago made me feel so so possessive?

"I just didn't like the way she was gawking at you I mean your"

"Yours," he chuckles.

"I didn't mean..." I started but he cut me off.

"No no its ok I mean you have a point we belong to each other now, I just want to know how you feel about that I mean I know you must have been shocked because I was." he says, and I immediately feel bad because up until an hour ago I hated the man sitting across from me, but now I just wanna get to know him. I mean he seems nice enough and i want to be honest with him so I tell him.

"I hated you," I mumble.

"You what?" he asked, I know he heard me because I could hear the hurt in his voice. I immediately felt horrible. But what did he expect! I'm 18 years old, I haven't been out out of high school for a month and I'm getting married to a man who i just met. But I don't hate him anymore quite the opposite, I feel this draw to him like i don't want him to go, ever...

**EPOV**

****Hearing Bella admit that she hated me even though it was before we new each other felt horrible. The soon to be husband inside of me wanted to prove her wrong but also could she where she was coming from she was young, right out of high school. She had her whole life ahead and know she was tied to me which may not seem be her idea of the perfect life but i was gonna prove to her that I can and will give her the world. The dom in me wanted to place her across my knee and spank her until her ass was read but I quickly shut that side up. For now anyway.

"I'm sorry, I-I don't hate you anymore. I was just afraid and confused I'm so sorry Edward I didnt mean to upset you." she almost whimpered and I could see the tears welling up in her eyes. I immediately wanted to take her into my arms and wipe her tears away but I knew i couldn't we weren't that close yet I hoped someday soon we would be because ei wanted nothing more than for her to be in my arms. So instead I just took her hand.

"Bella you have every right to have hated me, you didn't know me. But I hope that now that we know each other at least a little bit more you kinda sorta maybe like me," I said giving her puppy eyes, that I never use. What is this girl doing to me.

"Ofcourse not! I really like you now," she giggled and blushed.

"Good because I like you as well"

We spent the better part of the next hour just talking and learning everything and anything about one another. I learned that she has been dancing from the time she was 18 months old! That just a baby to me and it shows because she was magnificent. I learned her favorite color, movie, book, and what feel like a million other things about her that just keep adding up and all i can think about is that this girl is perfect for me. Its scary but its like she was made just for me in my normal life the other part will have to wait because right now i just wanna know her we will worry about telling her all that next week when we are home. WOW! Our home its hard to believe that it will be our home.

"I just want to say that you were amazing tonight, the best dancer out there and I'm nit saying that because I'm practically your fiancé." I say, sincerely.

"Thank you, that means a lot coming from you especially." she says, blushing yet again.

I pulled a tiffany's box from my pocket and placed it in her hands, "Well here is a little something I got for you and I hope you like it."

I watch her face as she opens the box and gasps as she sees the diamond encrusted ballet slipper necklace that I had gotten this morning from the mall. I suddenly felt horrible when she started to quietly sob in her seat.

"I'm sorry do you not like it," I whisper.

All of a sudden she throws herself onto my lap. "Oh Edward its beautiful. I love it! Help me put it on."

I carefully hook the necklace around her neck and whisper, "Lets get outta here."

"Ok," she whispers back.

On our way back to her house the silence is much more comfortable than when the ride there. Plus the fact that she is holding onto my hand on her lap make me the happiest man because it seems that I have her trust and she doesn't hate me. One problem down one to go. As we pull up to her house I begin to gather her things when she stops me by pulling me to her.

"I know this is very forward of me but I'm hoping that since we are betrothed you won't mind" she says quietly.

"wha..."

She silences me with a very soft kiss and I think my heart stops. I slowly begin to kiss her back sweetly of course and she wraps her arms around my neck. After about a minute she pulls away and puts the biggest smile on her face.

"That was my first kiss."

"Ever"

"Ever," she nods.

And that makes me very happy because i wanna be the only man that this precious girl ever kisses.

**There it is! I hope you all enjoyed there dinner. I normally won't post twice in one day this time i just had time and y'all got lucky! lol**

**Chapter 4: SEATTLE!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Life Changes: Chapter one**

**Here is the next chapter i hope you all enjoy it! And please keep the reviews coming they let me know that you guys like the story and are still with me!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT! STEPHANIE MEYER CREATED THIS WONDERFUL WORLD.. IM JUST PLAYING WITH IT!**

**BPOV**

Saying goodbye to my parents was one of the hardest things i have ever done. It makes me feel better that they will be visiting in a couple weeks but i still miss them like hell, I have never been away from them for longer than a week!

Since we came back to Seattle a couple days ago my whole life has done a 360 turn but its not that bad I guess. The house that Edward owns here is beautiful, its this three story victorian house with a big yard and a pool. He says that its heated but that he doesn't use it much except for the summer time when his family is over speaking of I think i have the best in-laws in the world. They have all made me feel so welcome and a part of the family his parents are so nice and his brother emmett is like the big brother i never had, even his wife Rosalie is nice to me. I haven't met his sister Alice, I think, yet though because she was put on bed rest for the remainder of her pregnancy and her husband won't leave her side. Edward says I'm gonna be an aunt even though we aren't technically married yet. The weirdest thing about living here though is the staff they are always around Mrs. Baker is like his house wife, she cooks and cleans and does everything around here and when i try to help she just shoos me away to the library or something. I guess she has got to get used to me like I her. Her husband is the head of the Cullen security and I'm not allowed to leave the house by myself without him but he will take me anywhere I need to which is pretty nice.

"Bella dear are you home?" I heard my future mother in law call. Effectively pulling me from my daydream.

"Im in the library Mrs. Cullen"

Once she walks in I am Immediately struck by her beauty, she does not look a day over thirty and its hard to believe she has a 29 year old kid and two younger. I know that Edward gets his looks from her from the hair to the eyes he is definitely his mothers child. The whole family is beautiful and it makes me feel a little insecure because I'm so plain.

"Now dear how many times have i told you to call me Esme or mom," she admonishes.

"Way to many to count, Esme." I smile back.

"Certainly now when is my son going to be home, I was hoping to catch him it seems that his sister is in the first stages of labor" she says in a hurry.

"Oh gosh is everything alright?"

"Yes yes it fine dear she is not to far along could be days they just admitted her for observing and I thought you all would like to know" she says.

"Ofcourse umm if I'm not mistaken he said he would be back around four this after noon he has a meeting or something." I recall.

"Ok well just let him know and tell him to call me I'll text you any news, is that alright?" she asks.

"Please I would love to know, this is so exciting"

"Yes it is, well I've gotta go back to the hospital I'll see you later sweetie," she says excitedly as she kisses my head and walks out the door.

I looked at the clock and saw that it was only 1:30, great he wouldn't be home for anther couple hours. I started to make my way to my room, Edward had decided that i should have my own room until we were more comfortable with each other. I mean the farthest we've ever gone was a steamy make out session with roaming hands. We decided that even when we did move into the same room I would still have my room as a place of my own in the house it was so funny because when I was in my room he would always knock first as if he wasn't allowed in so i told him that unless my door was locked he was more than welcome inside. Looking around my room I started to think about how i wanted to decorate he said I could do anything I wanted I just had to let him know and he would get his mom, who was an interior designer to fix it up. I was excited to work on this project with her and I hoped that it would bring us closer than we were.

I was so bored being in this house alone all I did was read and watch tv. This was definitely something we would have to talk about even if it meant i would just go to the office with him all day it had to be better than staying here with mrs. Baker who didn't talk to me unless she was asking what i wanted to eat or if I needed anything from her. Which i hardly did I was pretty independent and wished I could do the laundry and cook for Edward, but he says thats what she is paid for and he doesn't want me to stress over mundane things.

Suddenly I realized that I Realized that I had never been on the third floor. Edward didn't show it to me on the tour because he said that it was just extra empty bedrooms and the door to the attic, but the fact that he was very cryptic about not taking me up there made me curious. After all he always stresses how this is our house, so I made the decision to truck up the third stair case and explore. To my disappointment it seems he was right all i saw was a hall way of doors and a small sitting area and as I looked into the rooms they were all empty like he said which didn't surprise there were 12 bedrooms in this house and I don think they will ever all be filled. As i came to the last door I saw the different style this door was taller than the others and black. Hmmmm why would this room be special? I thought as I pushed it open and walked inside. What is this place? I gasped when i saw the interior its walls were blood red and there was a very large bed in the middle, like bigger than a king and it had this weird ottoman thing hooked in front. But what really shocked me was the wall of things he had. There were these stick things with strings, paddles and as i looked in the drawers I saw all these toys and surprisingly made me feel like i was on fire as I picked one up with shaky hands I heard someone clear there throat and turned to see Edward standing in the door way just staring at me while I was holding a huge black dildo. Oh god what have I gotten myself into?


	5. Chapter 5

**Life Changes: Chapter one**

**Here is the next chapter i hope you all enjoy it! And please keep the reviews coming they let me know that you guys like the story and are still with me!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT! STEPHANIE MEYER CREATED THIS WONDERFUL WORLD.. IM JUST PLAYING WITH IT!**

**EPOV**

****I was so happy when my afternoon meeting was cancelled. I feel bad always leaving Bella at the house with Mrs. Baker, she is a very quiet woman and I know Bella would rather someone to talk to during the day so thats why I'm going to ask her if she would like to come to the office with me on the days I go in. I really miss her during the day I don't know what has gotten into me but its like when I'm away from her I don't feel myself, after only 6 days of knowing each other she already completes me. So thats why I am speeding home to spend some quality time with her. I still haven't told her about my lifestyle but hopefully soon we can talk about it.

As I walk into the house I can see Mrs. Baker cooking dinner, but Bella is no where in sight.

"Good afternoon Mrs. Baker, that smells awfully good," I greet her.

"Oh hello Mr. Cullen your home early Ms. Swan will be pleased. She seems lonely," she tells me.

All of a sudden I feel bad again. So I ask her where Bella is and she tells me the last time she saw her she was walking to her room, but when I get there its empty and the door is wide open. All of a Sudden I hear and door from the third floor open and my heart stops. I didn't show her the third floor on the tour stating that it was just empty rooms and nothing special truth is it holds my playroom and the surprise I have been secretly having worked on for Bella that is finally done. I was gonna show her tonight after the hard week of sneaking workers and my mother past her to get it done as soon as possible. I just hope she hasn't found either one of them but as I make my way up the stairs and thru the hall I can see that the playroom door is wide open. Dear god i hope she doesn't run away I just got her and wanted to spend more time with her before we go there. When I turn into the room I can see her rummaging through the drawers and when she pulls out a black anal plug I can't help but clear my throat just to see her turn and stare at me with a mortified expression and red blush already evident on her beautiful face.

"What you got there hunni," I ask, lightly trying not to scare her.

"Uhm I the d-door was unlocked and I I umm was just looking around I didn't mean to intrude I I," she stutters and I ca see the tears welling up in her eyes. I quickly walk over and take the toy from her shaking hands placing it back into the drawer and hold her to me as she tries to calm down. I don't say a word because i don't know what to say. How do you tell the woman you love you wanna spank her and tie her up? Wait love?

She looks up at me with her big brown eyes and asks, "Edward what is all of this?"

I take a deep breath, "Lets go downstairs and talk its very distracting having you in here," I say as I scoop her up and carry her downstairs and place her on the sofa. I know she is underage but i fix us each a glass of white wine and tell Mrs. Baker that she can take the remainder of the day off because I want us to be completely alone. As I walk back into the bedroom I sigh in relief as I see that she is still sitting on the couch with her arms wrapped around her legs. I walk over and hand her the glass.

"Im underage," she states, raising an eyebrow. And I have to laugh at her innocent expression.

"Im sure one glass won't hurt. And I think we both need it right now," I smile and sit on the other side of the couch. I don't wanna invade her space right now and I'm not sure if she want me to touch her.

"Why are you sitting all the way over there?" she asks.

"Oh I didn't know if you wanted your space or not..."

She smiles slightly and crawls over to me, sitting side way on my laugh. She takes and sip of her wine and cuddle into me. "Can you please explain to me what I just saw?"

I sigh and begin, "Im a dominant Bella and I live an alternative lifestyle in the BDSM community have you ever heard of that?"

She scrunches her nose, "Like those men who like to beat there wives for fun?"

"No I'm not a saddist, A dominant is different, we just like to have control and we have submissives like others who like to be controlled."

"So you want me to be your submissive and you would spank me if i disobeyed you?" she asks.

"Ofcourse there are rules that you would need to follow and if you break them you would be punished, but we can take things slow I mean if you agree to this I would work with you since your new to this." I say, slowly.

"Does your family know you do this?" she whispers harshly.

"Ofcourse, my father, Emmett, and Jasper are all dominants like me. My father is our mentor and my mother, Rosalie, and Alice are all submissives. And of course they will help you I'm sure my mother or one of the girls would take you under their wings and teach you," I tell her.

"So its like a family hobby or something how long have you done this for and with who?!" she screeches.

I take a deep breathe because my inner dom is threatening to come out and reprimand her for raining her voice at me, "I have never had a long term submissive but there have been some girls that I have played with, Isabella. Ofcourse they didnt mean 1/4 as much to me as you do."

"So because I'm your wife or wife to be you won't spank me," she asks.

I chuckle, "No, if you broke the rules you would still be punished. Do you have any questions other than the punishment aspect."

"Its just all very confusing and I'm not sure I can be what you need," she says with a sad smile. "Ill understand if you want someone that can be a perfect submissive."

I lift her chin, "Bella I could never want anyone else. If you don't want to be my submissive then I will stop being a dom."

"But its a part of you of your family. I couldn't take that away from you." she whispers.

"You are the most important thing in my life Isabella Marie, your all that matters now. I- I love you..." I whisper the last part.

Her eyes widen, "You do?!"

"I know we haven't know each other long but knowing you will be my wife and knowing that I'll never want anything else made me realize that I do love you and I want you for life," I smile at her.

Suddenly she throws her self at me, " Oh Edward, I love you too. And and I guess I could try."

"Try what hun," I ask, confused.

"To be your umm submissive I could try my hardest and be the best one you could have. I could you happy." She says, proudly then adds, "Can we just take the hitting slow at first?"

"You already make me happy but it makes me even happier that you would try for me. And of course we can take things slowly, Ill have a contract with the rules and stuff written up and we can discuss our hard and soft limits and everything else."

"Hard and soft limits?"

"Yeah its like the stuff that we or willing and not willing to do everybody has a list and of course their are safe words those mean that if anything we are doing becomes to much or to painful you safe word immediately and I will stop. You hold this relationship in your hands Bella. Green means you are ok and we can move on, Yellow means that you want us to slow down and red means you want to stop, remember those bc they are very important. If we are ever playing and I hurt you because you didn't safe word I will be very angry and your punishment will be far worse understand?" I say to her.

"Yes umm sir,... is that what I'm supposed to say," she asks timidly.

"Perfect Bella, see your already getting the hang of this," I smile encouragingly. "But we have time to talk about all of that later. Any more questions?"

"Uhm a lot of the stuff I saw in there like the toys and stuff you have to have had umm sex to use, how will that work if I'm a virgin," she mumbles.

I lift her chin, "Well of course we wouldn't do any of that until after we have had sex but there is no rush Bella I want you to be comfortable with me and not afraid ok?"

She nods, "Ok"

I feel like I can finally breathe now that she knows and is willing to try. I can't wait to start but i know that she is very umm well inexperienced and I don't want to rush her into anything she isn't ready for. Thats why when she straddles my lap it take me a second to think straight.

"Edward..." she whispers in my ear.

"Yes Isabella."

"Make love to me, please."

**Well there it is she knows everything and is getting a little bold. I hope you all enjoyed it!**

**Next chapter: ?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Life Changes: Chapter one**

**Here is the next chapter i hope you all enjoy it! And please keep the reviews coming they let me know that you guys like the story and are still with me!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT! STEPHANIE MEYER CREATED THIS WONDERFUL WORLD.. IM JUST PLAYING WITH IT!**

**BPOV**

****I have to say that Edwards admission was a little shocking to me, but I loved him and have to spend my life with him so Im willing to put forth the effort and try to be the best sub I can be for him. I trust him to not hurt me and to care for me and thats part of the reason I hope we are about to make love, I just wanna feel connected with him. I want something more than to just be betrothed to him, I want us to belong to each other in every way and I know Im not his first but i hope I'm his last.

"Are you sure Bella? There is no rush I don't want you to think you have to do this because of what we just talked about. I want you to be absolutely sure this is what you want," he says as he caresses my cheek, Causing me to smile up at him.

"Im sure about you and us. I want this with you, I I want you," I admit, shyly.

Before I can even register what happened Im in his arms and he is running toward the bedroom. Once there I can't help but giggle when he lightly places me on the bed and crawls on top of me. He brings his lips to mine softly but firmly and I have never felt a kiss like this before. Its like all our passion and love was in it. When he pulled back and looked at me I felt so loved. He looked at me like I was the only girl he ever saw and that boosted my low confidents just a bit.

"Bella you have to tell me if its too much. You have to tell me if you want to stop ok?" he says.

"Like safe word?"

"No baby we are not playing right now. This is me and you. Forget about all that for now I just wanna make love to my fiancé. OK?" he says, and I'm shocked because he has never right out called me his fiancé its always been wife to be or fiancé to be. Suddenly I feel overwhelmed and the tears stop falling from my eyes.

"Bella baby I'm sorry. Are you ok? We don't have to do this." he exclaimed in panic.

"Im fine, Edward." I say through my tears. "Its you called me your fiancé and you have never said that. And it makes me so happy because I love you and I want nothing more than to be your wife and everything else I may become."

"Oh baby, I did this wrong didn't I?" he chuckles, as he gets off of me. I began to panic thinking he doesn't want me but then he walks over to his dresser picks up something and comes back, when he gets down on one knee and takes my hands. I feel like my heart has stopped. This is it, its happening.

"Isabella Marie Swan, I know we have only known each other for about a week and I know that we were thrown into this and at first maybe we weren't sure if this was worth but sweetheart I have never felt this way about anything or anyone. Everytime I see you here in this house I thank god that we were given this chance because I want everything with you. I want a marriage and kids a lot of them. I want a huge family to share with you because you are the love of my life and I know that no matter what the future may bring this moment right now with you in our bed and me kneeling here like a love struck goon is what I will always remember. Now you already make me the happiest man in the world. But would you make me even happier by becoming my wife?" He says, and as he tears up. I can't help but jump into his arms and sob, and then I make the biggest decision of my life.

"Yes yes of course I'll marry Edward. I would love to be Mrs. Cullen more than anything. I love you!"

Both our hands are shaking as he slides the most beautiful ring onto my finger. Its white gold and it has a very large diamond in the middle with two smaller diamonds on each end. I gasp at its beauty and look up at my fiancé who has the biggest smile on his face.

"Thank you, its beautiful and perfect," I say, kissing him with as much passion as I could muster.

"Not as beautiful as you Mrs. Cullen" he mumbles against my lips.

Suddenly we are lying back on the bed putting everything we have into kissing. His hands slowly start to slip my dress off and I'm before him for the first time in just panties. I quickly cover myself from his stare, put as fast as I my arms around me he pulls them away and holds them at my side.

"Never cover yourself, mia Bella. You are beautiful," he whispers as he starts to kiss my neck and makes his way down to my breast. His tongue slightly grazes my nipple and I moan quietly. I can feel smile against but he doesn't look up he just continues to nip and suck on my breast. He switches back and forth as his hands start rubbing up my thigh until it finally rest between my legs and he starts to rub me through my panties. I gasp for air and moan loudly, I can feel myself getting wet for the first time and my belly starts to tighten.

"Oh Edward!"

He looks up at me and plays with the edge of my blue lace boy shorts. "May I?" he asks with a small grin.

I pull him back to my lips and pulls his shirt off leaving him in his trouser, but those have got to go. So I flip us over and straddle his hips as I slid down I see his eyes widen at my boldness, I just smile and slowly unzip and pull of his pants leaving him very hard in his black boxer briefs. I pass my hand over the bulge and smile up at him asking, " May _I?"_

__He chuckles and pins me down. "Oh no I asked first," he says as he slowly pulls my panties off and brings his hand to my sex. I can feel myself dripping and blush in embarrassment. "Don't be embarrassed baby, I love that your wet for me." His husky voice makes me shiver and his fingers find my clit. Im moaning louder than I ever have as he places a finger inside of me, my bodily clenches at the intrusion and he strokes me for a bit before adding a second finger effectively stretching me further.

"Oh god Edward, Don't stop please please just keep going," I scream an my back arches off the bed. He leans to my ear and whispers.

"I don't plan on it babe."

At his words I feel myself come undone and Im screaming in pleasure. He continues to stroke me until my body calms, then he removes his finger and smiles as he licks them clean.

"One day Im gonna kiss your beautiful pussy. But for now I need to be inside you, tell me what you want Bella? Do you want my cock in your tight little pussy," He whispers in my ear. And I nearly come again just from the sound of his voice. "Answer me Bella or we can stop right here. Its your choice."

"Please make love to me Edward"

"Say it Bella, say what you want me to do."

Ugh now he isn't playing fair! Well to can play at that game I thought as I leaned up to his ear and whisper as suductively as I can, "Please put your hard cock in my tight, warm, virgin pussy... sir" Then I shove my hand in his boxers and grab his very hard member.

I hear him gasp and suddenly his boxers lay with mine on the floor. I can finally see is lower half and my eyes widen at his length and width. He is HUGE! I don't think it will fit. I guess he can see the fear in my eyes because he says.

"Don't worry baby your body is meant to expand for this. Im not gonna lie it might hurt but I promise to take it slow. Do you still want this little girl?"

All I can do is nod and I mentally prepare myself for the pain as I his tip enter me. But then he pulls back.

"Please tell me you are on the pill" He says frantically.

"Yes Edward I am. Now just do it already!"

He chuckles and repositions himself, "Ok Mrs. Impatient you asked for it."

As he slowly begins to enter me, he reminds to relax and I try my best it doesn't feel to bad until he reaches my wall, he looks up at me and asks one more time if i want this and I just nod because I do. He begins to push past my barrier and I can feel myself tearing up. He kisses me gently and quickly pushes in all the way and I can't help the loud sob that escapes.

"Shh shh baby its over," he whispers as kisses my forehead and hums to me. I instantly calm and he stays still letting me adjust to him. When I feel ok I slowly begin to move my hips against his and he takes the hint and starts moving slowly and Im overcome by the feeling of pure pleasure.

"Oh Edwards faster," I scream and he picks up the pace.

God Bella you feel so good, so tight and perfect. Baby its like we were made for each other," he grunt.

Once again I feel that pulling feeling in the pit of my stomach and I know Im coming. "Oh baby Im coming. Come with me Edward please."

With one last push he stills instills and we both become undone. I can feel his warm liquid spilling inside of me and my body won't stop twitching. After a couple minutes he pulls out slowly and I wince at the soreness. He tells me to stay here as he walks into the bathroom and comes out with a warm wet towel. I suddenly feel myself as I look down and see my thighs and his sheets are spotted in my blood. Emotions overwhelm me and I start to cry.

"Im sorry I I ruined you sheets," I sob, and he runs to me.

"Oh baby don't cry its all washable," he says as he slowly passes the towel between my legs and thighs cleaning me up. Im so embarrassed that i can't even look at him as he finishes cleaning me and changes the sheets. I can only imagine what Mrs. Baker is gonna think of me after she sees the mess we made.

"Come here," he says as he sits on the bed. I don't move so he pulls me into his arms and wraps his still naked body and mine in the giant comforter. "Isabella what we just did was beautiful and I only love you more because of it. Do you regret it baby?"

"No no I feel so bad and I don't know I just feel different but a good different. Im not upset I promise."

He shushes me rocks me slowly, "I love you, Bella"

"I love you too, Edward. Oh my god I forgot to tell you about your sister!"

"Its ok my mom called, we will go see her tomorrow. Go to sleep"

And thats how we fall asleep wrapped in each others arms at only seven in the evening on the best night of my life.

**I hope y'all liked it and that was my first lemon so go easy on me!**

**Next chapter: Bella's surprise and a new member of the family arrives!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Life Changes: Chapter one**

**Here is the next chapter i hope you all enjoy it! And please keep the reviews coming they let me know that you guys like the story and are still with me!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT! STEPHANIE MEYER CREATED THIS WONDERFUL WORLD.. IM JUST PLAYING WITH IT!**

**EPOV**

I woke up to my phone ringing at the ungodly hour of 5am. I looked down in my arms to see my angel sleeping and all of a sudden I remembered all that went on last night from the admission of my lifestyle to the proposal and the most amazing and meaningful sex I have ever had with the most amazing and beautiful woman in the world. Suddenly the dining phone broke me out of my trance, I answered it before even looking to see who it was.

"Cullen," I barked.

"Oh Edward hunni! Thank god you answered I have been trying to reach one of you for over a half an hour," my mom exclaimed, panicking.

"Mom whats wrong? Your starting to scare me," I said, carefully sitting up and cradling Bella who was beginning to stir.

"The baby's heart rate dropped and they had to rush your sister into an emergency c-section. Your brother was the only doctor on call so he has to perform it and Jasper is a nervous wreck they just took her back there."

"What?!" I yelled panicking. And I cursed myself when Bella jumped awake and looked at me with frightful eyes.

"Edward are you ok?" she asked.

"I gotta go mom we will be there in ten. I promise everything is gonna be ok. I love you" I told her as i hung up and started getting ready. "Bella sweet get dressed we need to go to the hospital now."

"Edward whats wrong? Calm down and tell me your scaring me." she whimpered.

"My sister... the baby... Bella we need to go please just please," I squeaked out as I felt a panic attack approaching and suddenly I was on the floor in Bella's arms.

"Shhh Shhh," she soothed me. "Everything is gonna be ok baby look at me" I looked up at her and took a deep breathe and started to calm down. "Good now tell me whats wrong. Slowly this time?"

"The baby's heart dropped and they had to take Alice in for a emergency c-section. I just I have to be there I need to be with her." I said.

"OK well come on lets go and see her" she said as she quickly got up and put her clothes from last night on.

As soon as we were in the car I was speeding towards the hospital. Bella was holding my hand in her lap and was rubbing it soothingly. I was very happy in that moment that she was there and just hoped to go that my sister and niece was ok. They had to be ok or Jasper would be devastated. As we pulled up to the hospital Bella was already out of her seat belt waiting for me to park. I felt bad waking her up so early after everything that had happen last night but as we made our way up to the maternity floor she took my hand and squeezed it while she smiled at me.

"Are you ready to be an uncle?" she asked quietly.

"Yes are you ready to be an aunt?"

She put the biggest smile on her face and nodded. As we stepped through the door I could see my parents, Rose, and Jasper sitting in the waiting room. My mother was crying on my fathers chest, Rose was bitting her nails while staring at the door where I'm guessing the surgery was taking place and Jasper just looked like a zombie, he was just staring at the wall like he was oblivious to the world.'

"Edward, Bella" my mother said as she made her way over to us. She hugged Bella and kissed her cheek and then wrapped her tiny arms around me and whispered, "She looks well you both do."

I hugged her back,"Thanks mom, so any news."

"She is still in surgery Emmett said he would let us know when it was over. Jasper wasn't allowed back there because they had to work fast, so we are just waiting for news," she sighed.

"Everything will be ok mom. Your gonna be a grandma even though everyone will think you are her mother!" I laughed trying to lighten her mood. It worked because she started to giggle, then proceeded to slap my arm and call me a kiss ass. We were pulled out of our moment when we saw Emmett walk thru the doors holding a pink bundle in his arms.

"Hey fan, there is someone thats wants to meet everyone," he said, smiling as Jasper slowly walked over to him and carefully took the baby into his arms. He looked so proud and when I looked to Bella I could see that she was tearing up with Rose. I suddenly thought about what it would be like to see Bella swollen with our child or what it would feel like when I held it for the first time. My eyes caught Bella's and she smiled at me before Jasper walked over to our group so that we could get a better look.

"Everyone I would like you all to meet Serena Elizabeth Hale, Rena this is your family," he smiled proudly as we all got a closer look at the baby. She was beautiful she had jet black hair like Alice, and a lot of it! She also had both crystal blue eyes. I felt so proud of my baby sister. After the baby was passed around she finally landed in Bella's arms. I could see Bella was nervous so I went to sit next to her.

"She's beautiful huh?" she asks, never taking her eyes off the baby.

"Yeah she is, kinda looks like Ali when she was a baby from the pics I've seen of us," I answer and take the baby's hand who is peacefully sleeping in my fiancés arms. I lean over to her ear and whisper, "I can't wait for us to have babies Bella, you will be a great mom."

She blushes and says, "Me too and thank you. I think you would make an ok dad, aswell." I chuckle and she smiles at me. We hand the baby back to Jasper who looks a bit antsy not having his daughter in his arms and we ask Emmett about Alice.

"Well we had some complications, she bled out a lot so we had to give her a blood transfusion," he says but I could see he is holding something back. Im pretty sure Jasper could see it too because he asked what was wrong.

"Jasper I think you should sit," after he does he continues, " When we started the surgery our main priority was to get Serena out and safe, after we did that we discovered that the reason the baby was all of a sudden in distress was because Alice had a tumor on her uterus that was started to press on the baby as she contracted in labor. Thats why her heart rate would fluctuate. Im sorry Jasper but Alice won't be able to have any more children, as we were taking a biopsy the tumor burst and we had to perform a emergency hysterectomy there wasn't else we could do she would have died if we would have left it there and I know you wouldn't have wanted that."

"No of course not," Jasper mumbles sadly, I felt so sorry for him. He almost lost his wife and child to think about what could have happen had chills running through my body. I couldn't even think about losing Bella or our further children, I wouldn't be able to live.

"We were able to salvage her ovaries and are in the process of freezing her good eggs so that even though she can't bare children, hopefully the two of you can use a surrogate and have a family," he says slowly.

Jasper eyes suddenly become lighter and he thanks Emmett profusely for being there to save his family. After knowing Alice and Serena were both doing just fine we decided to head home. Alice would be out for a while and we wanted to give Jasper one privacy as he told Alice the news and spent a little private time with his wife and daughter. Plus I wanted to present Bella with her surprise.

**BPOV**

****I was very happy that both Alice and Serena were ok, but I couldn't imagine what she will feel like when they tell her of the problems that arose during her surgery. Serena was the most beautiful baby I had ever laid eyes one, she was just so tiny and cute. I was a very proud Aunty Bella and I couldn't help but wonder what it would feel like for Edward and I to have our own little bundle of joy. Although it would at least be a year or two in the future, what with the wedding and the whole BDSM thing we would have to wait a while, but I want nothing more that to have Edwards children and hopefully as many as god will allow us!

"I have a surprise for you," Edward said, pulling me out of my daydream. We were pulling up to the house and when I looked over to him he had the biggest smile on his face.

"What is it? You know I hate surprises Edward," I playfully scold.

"Well I'm fairly certain you will like this one," he chuckles and helps me out of the car.

Once in the house he practically drags me up to the third floor and I can't help but wonder if my surprise is a trip to his torture chamber as I've effectively named it. But to my surprise we pass the black playroom door and come to a very fancy light pink door at the very end of the hallway I assumed this was the attack because it was the only room I didn't get to on my self tour. He places a pink handkerchief over my eyes and whippers for me to trust him. I nod as he leads me up the stairs carefully when we stop Im very confused. Its chilly up here... Aren't attacks supposed to be hot and stuffy.

"Im gonna take the blindfold off Isabella but keep you eyes closed understand?" he says sternly.

"Yes sir," I giggle, but regret it when I feel a firm tap on my bottom. Yeesh, take a chill pill domward.

"I expect you to take me seriously, Isabella, or you will get 20 more like that. Understood?" he says from behind me and I find myself nodding as he takes the blind fold off. I feel like it has been hours when he finally says.

"Open your eyes, sweetheart."

As I open my eyes all I could do is gasp and take in my surroundings. I turn to look at him, "You did this for me?" I ask in awe as he nods.

I smile as I look around the most beautiful personal dance studio I have ever seen. The walls are a soft ballet pink and are adorned with beautiful ballerina painting that look to cost a fortune. The far back wall has ballet bar and they face a wall that is covered in mirrors, in the far corner is a very expensive looking sound system and a baby grand piano and next to that is a shelf that is holding all new dance shoes for every kind of dance there is. But what makes me smile is the collage of photos above the bars, they are all of me from the time I was a baby to now, all my professional dance photos plus once that my mother took and above them there is a quote painted that reads, " Great Dancers are not Great because of their Technique, they are Great because of their Passion" Suddenly I'm crying because this is the nicest thing anyone has every done for me and I feel his arms wrap around me.

"Please tell me these are happy tears," he whispers and kisses my head.

"Ofcourse Edward this is amazing thank you so much. I can't believe you did this for me," I whisper.

"Well you should know by now I would do anything for you," he says looking me in the eyes and I know he is telling the truth because I would do the same for him.

"I love you, Edward" I say as I kiss him sweetly.

"I love you more my little ballerina"

**There it is sorry if its short Amelia is screaming at me to take her somewhere anywhere lol poor baby just wants out of this house! I think she misses her sisters! Hell I miss them too. :( I hope y'all liked it!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Life Changes: Chapter one**

**Here is the next chapter i hope you all enjoy it! And please keep the reviews coming they let me know that you guys like the story and are still with me!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT! STEPHANIE MEYER CREATED THIS WONDERFUL WORLD.. IM JUST PLAYING WITH IT!**

**BPOV**

Its been three days since baby Serena was born and both she and Alice are doing amazing. Alice was a little upset at first about not being able to carry anymore children but she was thankful for her life and her healthy baby girl. So today Edward said when he gets home at noon we are going to go over the "contract" he has had written it for me and him and since he has the the rest of the week off he says we are gong to practice. I would be lying if I said I wasn't nervous because I have felt like I was a live wire since he left at 7 this morning and it was now 11:58. Oh god he was due home in two minutes. OK Bella you can do this he is your fiancé you trust him you can do this!

"Bella why are you mumbling to yourself?" I heard Edward chuckled from the doorway. When I looked over saw him standing there with a huge smirk on his face. He was loving this I knew he was because soon he would have what he wants.. complete control... even if its only for a couple days. God I hope this works.

"I think you are going crazy because I wasn't mumbling," I tell him rolling my eyes. Before I can blink he is standing in front of me and his face is as so serious but I don't dare laugh because his expression tells me that he this is my dom or soon to be dom not my fiancé.

"Isabella, if I ever catch you rolling your eyes at me or at all again I will take you over my knee and spank you, understood?" he says sternly. I nod. "You will answer me when I talk to you!"

"Yes" then I feel a tap on my thigh and correct myself, "Yes sir."

"Good now lets on into the den and talk over the contract and our limits, come on," he says as he takes my hand and leads me into the den. Ive never really been in this room, its kinda like his home office so why would I. Suddenly though I'm feeling more nervous I just want to please him. But am I submissive? How does anyone ever know? Are you born wit it or is it a training thing? I don't know but I can feel him staring at me from his desk. I guess I will figure it out myself.

"What are you thinking about Isabella?" he asks quietly. I hate it when he or anyone uses my full name but I know that when he uses it that means right now he is my dom. He only calls me Bella when he is my fiancé.

"Just wondering if Ill be good enough for you. Like if I can be submissive or if I will fail and you will be disappointed." I state my thoughts quietly.

"You can never fail me Isabella. If it turns out that you hate this then we will rethink trying it. Once you sign this you aren't bound to me for life understood?" I nod. "Good now here is a contract that I had my father print out, its the same one that my mother and the girls have signed. Although the limits are different because everyone has their likes and dislikes all the rules and things like that are the same. And I want you to know that you can talk to any of them about anything ok they will answer truthfully although I would hope that you would come to me if something was truly wrong I know that you may feel more comfortable talking to the girls. Keep in mind that when you talk to my father or Emmett or Jasper you will be respectful. They are my fellow doms, understood?" He says and I nod as he hands me a thin binder. We will go over this together right now and then I will answer questions."

I open the binder to see the contract I am about to sign. As he reads through everything I try to follow along and take everything in but some of it takes me aback just a bit...

**RULES FOR SUBMISSIVE AND DOMINANT**

**Sub will be obedient to Dom at all times while collared and will follow instructions and commands without hesitation**

Sub will be respectful at all times – regardless

Sub will accept that failure to comply with these rules will result in punishment, which will be at the discretion of her Dom.

The submissive will use the word "sir" to address her Dom when in sessions or when wearing her collar unless they are in public, when she may use his name.

Even in public, the submissive will be mindful of her Dom and will seek to please him and comply with his commands.

The term "master" will be used only when the submissive has been collared.

The submissive will have free use of her safe words at all times. The dominant will respect her and will never use violence or force his will upon her.

The dominant will care for his submissive and will treat her with love and tolerance and will be mindful of her wellbeing at all times. Even when he is upset or angry.

The submissive will wear her collar as agreed to by her and her Dominant. (Collar may be in the form of necklace, bracelet, or ring and will be decided between the Dom and his Sub.)

The submissive belongs to her Dominant. Her body and heart belongs to him and she will not have an orgasm or pleasure herself unless her Dom has given her permission to do so. NO EXCEPTIONS!

The submissive will have an exercise regime and will adhere to it. She shall exercise 4 times per week.

The submissive will have at least 8 hours of sleep a night and will be given a bedtime as her dominant deems fit. She will also have at least 4 meals a day with snacks in-between if needed.

The submissive will have open and honest communication with her Dominant in free areas or at any other time when not in play. Must remain respectful even in free areas.

The submissive will keep her genital, underarm areas, and any other part of her body hair- free with the exception of her head and eyebrows at all times, whether by waxing or shaving.

Sub will use safe words when needed. Green, yellow, and red.

**Failure to comply with any of these rules will result in punishment, which will be agreed upon and which the submissive will thank the Dominant for after each punishment.**

"Are you with me Isabella?" I hear Edward ask as I break my eyes from he set of rules.

"Yes sir"

"Good any questions so far or shall we move on?"

"Uhm what are the safe areas in the house?" I ask.

"Good question the safe areas in this house are the kitchen, your bedroom and our bedroom, your dance studio, and all bathroom." he tells me. Ok so I have to remember that, bedrooms, bathrooms, kitchen, and studio. Check!

"Uhm have never had umm my privates waxed do I really have too?"

"Yes Isabella you do that is a very important rule because when we are playing you nor I would want one of the toy to get caught. Now you may shave them like you do your legs but I prefer wax because it is smoother and there are no free hairs. If you don't keep this up you and are presentable to me you will be punished. My mother and the girls go to the spa downtown and are going tomorrow for their weekly treatments now Alice won't be getting one but she is still going to be there so I took the liberty of adding you to their appointment and then the four of you will have lunch. You can ask them any questions you have then, ok?" he states and I am groaning on the inside. I just can't wait to have some stranger smear hot wax on my snatch! Not! But I hold my tongue because I have a feeling sarcasm will get me no where.

"Ok. What kind of punishment will I get?"

"That is the next section. Just flip the page over. There are not many but you would do well as to memorize them because when they are coming your way I will not stop to explain." he tells me and I once again follow along as he reads them out.

**Forms of punishment**

**Spanking (hands, flogger, paddle, cane)**

**Orgasm denial**

**Assignments (essays or written work)**

**Cell phone, TV, computer or any other electronic devises taken away**

"Ofcourse the last two are not painful, just a pain in the ass really. But the boys have found that sometimes a 10,000 word essay or no cell for a week is just as effective as 50 hits with a paddle." he chuckles. I don't think those would bother me too much but I don't dare tell him that I would take an essay over a spanking any day!

"Ok is that all?" I ask.

"No here is my limits list, I have just revised them and you can look over it quietly right now and then we can discuss." he says and he hands me a piece of paper. Im scared to look at what he is willing to do but i flip the paper over and read his "limits" anyway.

**Edward's (Dominants) Limits list**

**Soft limits (Green)**

Oral Pleasure

Kissing

Vaginal & Anal Sex

Pleasure Spanking – Hand/Paddle/Cane/Whip/Flogger

Use of Playroom

Restraints – Handcuffs/ Leg/ Ankles/Ropes/Chains/Scarves

Hardware Use – Vibes/Nipple And Genital Clamps/Gags/Blind Folds/ Plugs

Suspension

Role play

**Yellow Limits**

Fisting (vaginal)

**Hard Limits (Red)**

**No **Sharing

**No** Blood Play

**No** Branding

**No **Use of Gynecological or Medical Instruments

**No** Asphyxiation

**No** Cutting or Marking of Any Kind

**No** Violent Hitting or Use of Fists

"Do you have a problem with any of those?" he asks quietly.

"Im just a little nervous about the suspension or the restraint stuff. I might freak out." I say quietly.

"Ok well we can put those on your yellow list and once you not so new at this and a little more comfortable we can try those ok?"

"Ok and uhm the anal sex and the fisting Im not sure about either." I tell him. I not sure how I feel about his sticking his fist up my vagina I mean he has some pretty big hands and anal sex sounds a bit kinky. Dear lord what am I saying this is all kinky!

"Ok we will add those too. But understand that we would never just dive into those you vagina and ass will need to be with plugs before we even attempt that stuff because I don't want to hurt or tear you ok?" he says and I nod, feeling a bit better. "Now do you agree with everything else on my soft and hard limits?"

"I guess I mean its all to me but Im willing to try the others"

"Good good I will print out your list in a minute, but now we can sign it," he hands me a pin and tells me where to sign. I do and he signs after me. I look up to see his smiling at me, then he softly kisses my head and whispers into my ear. "After dinner tonight I expect you to be in the playroom naked and kneeling by the door ready for me Isabella. I want to play for a bit. Understood?"

I manage to nod and hope that Im not dripping through my panties onto this floor! I can't get over how just his voice make me want to crumble in pleasure.

"Good now go have a bath and meet me in the dining room at 7 on the dot. Don't be late or you will be punished." He states and gives me a tap on the butt. I quickly make my way out of the room wondering when we went into dom/sub mode, when he calls me. "Isabella!"

I turn, "Yes sir"

"Just incase you were wondering the minute you signed that contract we went into play mode for the night, you would do well to remember and be respectful from this point on. Im only warning you this once. Your dismissed." he tells me and I hurry to my bathroom. Tonight should be interesting and I hope I can make it out with the ability to sit tomorrow!

**So sorry about the delay! Yesterday Anastasia and Addliegh had a birthday party and now all three of them have a cold so please bare with me. I promise to have another out tomorrow.**

**Hope y'all enjoyed!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Life Changes: Chapter 8**

**I just wanted to clarify something and Im sorry if I didn't in the story but a review just made me think of it and I think it totally slipped my mind while typing...**

**PLEASE READ: It has been about two weeks since Ali has the baby and she lost her virginity and I know it may seem like they are moving along fast but I know when I read stories I like to get to the good stuff and not all the back stories lol so thats why it may seem that they are moving fast! Once again Im sorry for any confusion!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT! STEPHANIE MEYER CREATED THIS WONDERFUL WORLD.. IM JUST PLAYING WITH IT!**

**EPOV**

6:55 was the time and I was sitting here at the table waiting for Bella to come down. I would give her the first minute if she was late. I really didn't want our first session to begin with punishment, I didn't want to push her too far. But I knew that I had to make her follow the rules or she would never learn. I suddenly remembered what my father told me when I went to get the contract from him yesterday evening.

FLASHBACK:

_"Hey mom is dad home?" I said as I walked into the kitchen. My mother was cooking dinner for Jasper and Ali, it had been almost two weeks since Serena was born and my sister was have a hard time healing from her surgery. Jasper had taken off from the firm to help out but he was a hopeless cook. I think us Cullen men rubbed off on him._

_"Yes he is in his office dear. Is everything alright?" she asked concerned._

_"Everythings fine Ma, I just ned to pick something up from him"_

_Suddenly she understood why I was there and nodded, "Goodluck son."_

_"Thanks," I replied as I made my way into my fathers office. "Hey dad."_

_"Oh Edward," he said looking up from his desk. " I got it right here. Are you sure this is what you and Isabella want right now? You haven't known each other all that long ya know?"_

_"You barely knew mom for a week when y'all started and besides me and Bella talked this over and we just want to start and see where it takes us. She said it herself there is no point in putting off the inevitable. She wants to try and thats all I could ask for if it turns out she doesn't want this then we will stop." I tell him._

_"Well then let me give some advice hmm?"_

_"Sure dad it would be much appreciated."_

_"This is going to be very new for the both of you. Her because its a new world and although this world has been a part of your life you have never had a live in or long term submissive so take things a bit slowly with the session. Let her earn your trust and in turn you will know what she can and can't take. But you must also be firm with the rules don't let her walk all over you because she has you wrapped around her finger. Remember Em and Rose" he chuckles. _

_Who could forget Rosalie had my brother so far under her spell it was like the roles were reversed and she was his domme. It took a firm talk from my father for Emmett and a more firm tap on the ass for rose from Emmett for them both to learn their place. I didn't want to do that to Bella I want her to know Im her dom, but I don't want to scare her._

_"I don't want to scare her dad," I say._

_"Im not saying you won't. There were times when your mother would just run away but thats when you have to realize that you both need a time out. Some things will overwhelm her thats for certain, just don't be a pussy dom, Edward. And both you and Isabella know you can come to me or your mother right?" he asks._

_"Ofcourse Bella is going to the spa with the girls this week, Im assuming they will have a lot to talk about as we are getting this done tomorrow."_

_"Good Bella will learn from them and us men will play some golf while they are there. Then maybe we can all go out to dinner in the evening?" He inquires._

_"That sounds great, dad thinks well Im gonna get going Bella is probably waiting with dinner for me." I say as I hug him and we walk out to the foyer. I look for my mom in the kitchen but she isn't there huh maybe she went to Ali's house. "Where is mom?"_

_My dad smirks, "Well it's 7 pm you really wanna know?"_

_"Ew no I'm good bye dad," I say walking out. I can hear him chuckle from behind me as he closes the door. No matter how long Ive known about there secret it still grosses me out a bit. Great now I won't be able to get the picture of my dad spanking my mom outta my head. I need Bella._

END OF FLASHBACK:

7:00 PM please come in Bella make this easier on me please. I think as I hear her coming down the stairs, she looks out of breathe and beautiful in her night dress as she sits beside me. I love when we eat in our jammies.

"Im hear!" she exclaims, proudly.

"Very good but remember you are not to speak unless asked a question Isabella." I remind her.

We eat dinner in a comfortable silence and I am proud to see that she finishes her plate and even eats a helping of desert. Bella is by no means unfit the years of dancing have given her a great body but she could us a bit more meat on her bones. Im torn between just letting her dance for exercise or have a personal trainer come work with her in my basement gym.

"So I was thinking about your exercise regemend and I think we could do two days where you could just dance around in your studio and then the other four I would like to hire you a personal trainer to work with you in our gym. I have Jack but I was thinking maybe his wife could help you I think we would both be more comfortable with a female correct?" She doesn't answer and I know its because I told her not to talk. "You may answer Isabella?"

"Thats sounds good sir. Uhm I have a question?"

"Go ahead."

"I have never been to a ob/gyn because I was a virgin. The birth control I have was from my pediatrician and it was prescribed for my period. But now that we have sex and stuff I was thinking maybe I should see one and make sure that my pills are effective enough." She says quietly.

"Thats very responsible of you. I will make you an appointment with the doctor the girls see. She is in the lifestyle so if you ever show up with a red ass she won't suspect Im beating you" I see her raise an eyebrow. "Well sadistically anyway. How does that sound, maybe for saturday?"

"Perfect sir."

"Good now I am going to have a quick shower. You can go to the playroom and kneel by the door. Naked. I will be about five minutes understood?" I ask. I can see her take a deep breathe and let it out slowly before she lifts her head to look at me.

"Yes sir," she says and smiles slightly. I smile back and kiss her lightly, then make my way up to my bathroom.

As I shower I run through the simple scene that I've planned over and over in my head. I don't want to over whelm her but I want her to get a taste of the playroom. I want her to feel the pleasure that I know I can bring her. Once I get out I put on a pair of sweatpants and make my way up to the playroom, I gasp when I see her kneeling by the door. She looks so beautiful all bare and I see that she has braided her hair. Good thinking Isabella. I stand in front of her and take a deep breathe. Here goes nothing.

"Please stand up on your knees Isabella and look at me." I say sternly. She jumps a bit but does as she is told. Now I no she has never given head before because I was her first everything. But I want to push her. "I want you to pleasure me with your mouth."

She looks up at me with wide eyes. "But sir I..."

"Did I say speak?" I scold.

"No sir." she whispers.

"Correct now I know you haven't done this but you will learn just go with instinct. You will get it oh and don't bite." I say and hold back a chuckle. I don't want to laugh at her and bring down her confidents.

She slowly wrapped her hands around my hard cock and rubs it slowly. My knees almost buckle at the feeling and Im about embarrass myself by losing it when you hesitantly licks the tip.

"Oh Isabella thats perfect baby. Keep going." I moan. And I can feel her smile around me as she takes me into her mouth and takes me farther than I would have thought. God! does she have a gag reflex. She starts getting confident and he little head begins to bob faster and faster. Im gonna blow I know it and I don't wanna make her swallow if she doesn't want to.

"Oh Isabella so so good little girl. Bella Im gonna cum if you don't want me to cum in your mouth you need to move now!" I moan and feel my dick start to twitch. She doesn't move though she just picks up the pace and I unload into her throat she sucks me dry then lets go with a pop. I look down to see her smile on her face and a bit of my cum on her chin.

I scope her up making her squeal and slap her ass. "Silence Isabella, now Im gonna place you on the bed and blind fold you ok." She nods and I lay her down, blindfold her them make my way to the toy drawer and take out a small but powerful vibrator. I walk back over to the bed and see her breathing fast.

"Bella calm down Im not gonna hurt you ok?" she nods and I take her hand. "We are gonna practice orgasm control tonite ok? You are not to come Isabella do you hear me? If you come before you are told you will get spanked ten times with my hand."

She nods again and her breathing slows so I start. When I place the vibrator on her clit I See her twitch and arch her back. "Stay still" I tell her as I run my hands along her slick folds. "God Bella your so wet for me already, who is this for?" I ask as I thrust two fingers into her. She moans as I start moving in and out. "Answer me Bella who is this wet pussy for?"

"You sir only you, oh my god edward"

I can feel her starting to cum as I curl my fingers and find her sweet spot. "Don't come Isabella, think about something else!"

Im so proud of her as she controls her body but then I feel her slipping. I don't want her to fail so I tell her to come. And boy do she! For about five minutes her body twitches as I slowly rub her down from her high.

"How did that feel?" I ask.

"Great sir," She says still out of breathe.

"Im so proud of my baby, so proud you did amazing," I coo her. "Now lets get you cleaned up and into bed, you must be tired after that."

She giggles as I help her up and wrap her in a robe. When we are back in our bedroom I clean her up and lay her in our bed. I know she is supposed to sleep in her own room when we play but I can't sleep with out her. She falls asleep immediately and I smile at how beautiful she looks in her post-coital glow. I know we have a long way to go but she has shown me tonight that she does have submissive in her. She was perfect but I know she will mess up its inevitable. She will be punished and hopefully she will learn.

I quickly clean the playroom and crawl into bed next to her, I pull her to me and fall to sleep with a big smile. I thank god for bringing me my angel. My Bella.

**Im sorry if this totally sucked to be honest my husband and I are pretty vanilla in the bedroom! LMAO Apart from the occasional fun spanking lol so I don't have a playroom or anything like that to refer too! But I hope I did ok! Let me know!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Life Changes: Chapter 10**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT! STEPHANIE MEYER CREATED THIS WONDERFUL WORLD.. IM JUST PLAYING WITH IT!**

**BPOV**

"Bella hunni its time to wake up," I heard Edward say as he started to kiss my neck. God last night was amazing and if I do say so myself I did pretty good! No punishment that is! But I'm so tired that if its before 9am I will hurt him.

"What time is it?" I ask.

"Its 7:30 babe, I already let you sleep late."

7:30! Is he effing nuts, does he remember what we did last night because my muscles sure as hell do. Gah he is crazy.

"Why the hell are you waking me up this early!" I scream, I am not a morning person. And by the look on his face he does not appreciate my behavior. Oh lord here comes domward.

"Come here Isabella," he says as he goes to sit on the chair in the corner. Now I know why its there. I roll my eyes at him and get up. "Thats ten more added to the five. What did I tell you about rolling your eyes!" and I can see he is serious. 15! Uhhhh why is he doing this!

_Because he is your dom, idiot or have you forgotten the contract. _My conscious tell me.

"Im waiting Isabella, if I were you I would stop stalling," he glares. I guess he isn't a morning person either I think as I walk over to him. You might think we would know this about each other seeing as though we have been living together for two almost three weeks but nope, because on weekdays he leaves before I wake and on weekends we sleep in together.

"Im sorry sir," I whipser, hoping to soften him up.

"Dont apologies learn from this and don't do it again. Now take you panties off and lay across my knees," no such luck. I hold back tears of embarrassment as I take my panties off and lay across his knee. I take a deep breathe as he asks my color and I say green even though my ass is screaming at me to call red. I know that I agreed to try this so I have to learn to follow the rules. Hopefully it won't take me to long.

"Do you know why we are here doing this," he asks as he rubs my behind.

"Because I yelled at you and because I rolled my eyes when you told me not too, sir" I answer.

"Good 15 hits with my hand and you will count them understand?"

"Yes" Smack "Ow ... sir"

"Oh don't ow that was nothing now stat counting" he says as his hand comes down on my ass harder.

"One" Shit! that hurts.

Smack, "two"

"Three" I call and the tears are brimming.

After the tenth hit Im a sobbing mess and almost lose count but I quickly recover. After 15 Im hyperventilating I feel so sorry for disobeying him and my butt hurts I don't think Ill be able to sit today. Uhhhh thats right Im going to the spa dammit Bella thats why he was waking you up! He didn't want you to be late and you went all crazy on him. It only make me cry harder and in turn he carries me to the bed and takes some lotion out. I hiss as he starts massaging my behind, but the tears don't stop.

"Shh Isabella its over," he says as he brushes the hair out of my face and wipes the tears and snot away with a tissue. Great because that attractive.

"I-I-I s sorry sir," I sob and cling to him for dear life. I don't want him to leave me because I disobeyed him. "P please don't leave m me."

"Why would I leave you Isabella?" he asks with pain in his eyes. "You will answer me!"

"Because I broke the rules and disobeyed you and Im not a good sub."

He rocks me and says," Bella hunni you will make mistakes and you will get punished thats inevitable but eventually you will learn. I can't tell you how many times the girls were spanked when they first started."

"Really?" I sniff.

"Yes really. You can ask them today Im sure they have some colorful stories." He chuckles slightly but then become serious. "Isabella you have to get this out of your head that Im going to leave you at every turn. I love you. And Im very proud of you."

"Proud?"

"Yes proud because you took your punishment with out a fight and Im assuming the next time I wake you, you will make sure not to use that tone. Correct?" he asks. Gee thats an understatement Im gonna start sleeping with a muzzle.

"Oh yes sir. I won't do it again. I promise."

"Don't make promises you can't keep because you will mess up again. But you will learn, little girl. Now go take a shower a quick one and I will lay your clothes out for the day. My mom and the girls will be here soon to get you." he tells me getting up and for the first time I notice he is already dressed. He is wearing khaki pants and a light yellow polo shirt and looks all preppy boy. Hmm where is he going.

"Where are you going today?"

"Us men are going play golf and have lunch and then tonight we are all going out to dinner. Is that ok with you?" he asks, unsure.

"Ofcourse! Sounds fun!"

"Good now hurry and get ready or you all will be late," with that he leaves the room and I rush into the bathroom.

As I shower I recall everything that has happen so far this morning my head is spinning and its not even 9o'clock yet! Although it hurt like shit my first punishment wasn't so bad I think I was more embarrassed than anything that I had the attitude I did and I know he went soft on me. I could see the pain in his eyes when he was comforting me after and I hates it. Part of me was like well then maybe he shouldn't have asked you to do this to begin with because its wrong, but the other part of me reminds me that he was gonna give it all up for me but I agreed to try because its a part of him and I didn't want to not only take away his freedom as a bachelor but also his huh extra curricular activities. I laugh yep I don't think there was a BDSM club in high school. I have a lot of stuff to talk over with the girls today. But I have faith that if they can do it so can I. Once I'm done curling my hair and dusting on some light makeup I make my way into the bedroom and dress quickly because I can hear them all talking and I don't want to make us late. I smile when I see the clothes he had laid out for me, a light yellow sundress that is v-neck and ties around my waist as it flairs up until an nice about my knees, a white cardigan, and the cutest pair of white sandals. Good fashion sense is definitely something I can ad to the long list of things that make Edward perfect.

"Sorry Im late, I was running a bit behind this morning," I call as I make my way down the stairs and into Edwards open arms. I can here the girls giggle and aww as he hugs me tight and kisses my temple.

"Oh its alright dear we will make it don't worry. But we must get going we have a long day ahead," Esme says as she smiles at her son and I. I love Esme, she is the best mother in law a girl could ask for.

"Ok"

"Alright well Mr. Baker will be accompanying you ladies today" Edward says as the girls groan and I giggle.

"Fine Eddie but we will girl talk just so you know," Rose mutters.

"I can assure you he has heard it all," he says and the girls make their way out. "Oh here I almost forgot." He hands me a black card with my name on it.

"The girls mentioned shopping so I had you added to my account, its unlimited..."

"Its what?! I can't except this Edward I have my own money," I exclaim shoving it back to him. Only to have him shove it back at me and glare.

"Watch your tone Isabella, and you will except this and will spend at least 10,000 dollars today. You are my soon to be wife and sub and it give me pleasure to spoil you now take it or we can tell them to push the appointment back while I go show you what a real spanking feels like, understood?" he say, sternly. He has seriously flipped his lid! 10,000 dollars in one day.

"But Edward 10,000 thats too much."

"Not for me. Now go I will see you later this afternoon, and have fun," he tells me and kisses my head.

I make my way into the back of the SUV where the girls are waiting and they are all talking colorfully. I smile and buckle my seat belt as we pull put of the drive way.

"So I don't know about you girls but my ass got tanned this morning!" Rose exclaimed.

This is gonna be a long and interesting day!

**Hope y'all enjoyed!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Life Changes: Chapter 11**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT! STEPHANIE MEYER CREATED THIS WONDERFUL WORLD.. IM JUST PLAYING WITH IT!**

**BPOV**

"Speak for yourself Rose, I made Jasper breakfast this morning for the first time since Serena was born and in return I got a nice orgasm!" Alice smirked. I couldn't help but giggle at how open these girls were. I stopped once they all looked at me and smirked... here it comes.

"What about you Miss Innocent? Signed any important documents lately?" Rose asked. And I blush giving it all away I really didn't want to talk about this in front of Esme I mean its her son!

"Don't be afraid to hold anything back because Im here Bella, believe I've heard and probably did it all," she smiles, taking a sip from her coffee mug.

"Yeah she is like super submissive so spill and don't hold anything back," Alice says as eager as ever.

"Well I'm not so innocent anymore thanks to Edward! But we did sign the contract last night and he took me in the playroom," I mumble. I can't believe we are talking about this but who else can I talk to. I doubt Angela the preachers daughter lets Ben spank her much less do have the shit these women let their men do them.

"Really how was it? Are you ok dear?" my soon to be mother in law asks, concerned. Probably hoping her son isn't running me away.

"It was ... interesting but in a good way. He was very attentive and made sure I was comfortable." I said, smiling.

"Good thats how his father taught him to be, Im very happy for the two of you and I think its very honorable of you to try this new lifestyle for him. I think all us girls know what you are going through," Esme said, looking to the girls. I didn't know they were all in this because of their husbands I thought they met through the lifestyle.

"You all weren't subs when you met the boys," I inquire.

"God no! Well I grew up around it because of my parents but my father nor mother had any interest in me becoming a sub. Jasper came to my father to be mentored when I was 19 and he was 22. We met by total accident and dated for a while before I even knew why he was constantly at my house. I just thought he was Emmett or Edward's friend. Then one day I caught him talking to my father about me. Needless to say my father was pissed that he wanted me to be his sub but he couldn't say much without being a hypocrite because of him and my mother," Alice explained.

"So you wanted to be his sub? I mean weren't you mad at him when you found out he was keeping that from you?" I asked. I know I would have been if Edward and I had met on different terms and I found out from someone other than him.

"Not really I mean I kinda suspected it after a while because of how protective he was and this stern voice he would use every now and then. Like I said I grew up around it so it was easy for me to make the decision to become his sub. After that we become what dom and sub on the weekends, Alice and Jasper on the weekdays," she stated.

"And I am Jaspers twin so when he become involved with Alice I met the family and Emmett of course, he was very straight up with what he was and we actually broke up because I just didn't think I could do that or give him everything but after a few months I finally realized I couldn't live with out. So I went to his with nothing but a pen and signed our contract. Ever since then I haven't regret it, I know most people make think that we are crazy but I love the way Emmett so protective and caring about me. People who aren't like us don't realize the love that is in it if you don't abuse the relationship all they see is the beatings because thats all society sees." Rose says.

"Thanks girls this has made me feel a bit better about myself and what happened this morning. I just had doubt that I could do this and be enough for him," I say quietly. Esme asks me what happen and I say telling them about my unlucky luck this morning, they all listened and nodded. For that I was happy.

"He went easy on you girl, if I would have talked to Carlisle that way I wouldn't be sitting right now," Esme giggled and the girls nodded there heads in agreement.

"I know he even told me that, I think I'm just gonna try my hardest and take everyday as it comes like he said if in the future I don't want this he would give it up for me," I tell them. And Esme takes my hand and smiles.

"He would Bella I know its so soon in the relationship but I know he loves you so much all you have to do is trust each other and never not talk about something that is on your mind. Relationships like ours, hell even vanilla relationships don't last without trust, remember that ok?"

"Ok" I smile back.

"Alright enough with the heavy we are here to be pampered and pampered we shall!" Alice exclaimed while getting Serena's bag ready and carseat ready. She slept the entire way here I hardly noticed she was there but Alice says she is a good baby.

The spa day was amazing although the Brazilian Wax hurt like hell, like I knew it would! We had a massage ,full body might I add, a mud bath, waxing, mani and pedi, plus I got my hair trimmed just a bit. I loved spending time with the girls and they were answering any and every question I had. As the day prolonged talking about what Edward and I got up to in the bedroom or our limited playroom time became less awkward and it was just like talking to friends. They told me all about the punishments they received and the some of the scenes their husbands have put together. Some were a little more advanced than I would have liked but I know every one likes different thing. I have to say the most shocking revaluation today was exactly how kinky Mama Cullen, as Rose calls her, was. She and my future father in law got up to some serious shit but I guess after the four glasses of champagne they had it was clear they were willing to share everything.

"Ok lets head to the mall, I don't know about you ladies but I have an unlimited credit card and a need for non-maternity clothes, stat," Alice exclaimed all while power pushing Serena's stroller to the door. After we were all done and tried to pay we saw that our lovely husbands and fiancés had already paid for everything and had lunch set up for us on the patio for when we were done. So now that we had finish eating Alice wanted to head to the mall and shop until we drop or until we need to begin getting ready for dinner with the boys tonight.

"So I kinda have a special rule I have to follow today and if I don't I might not be sitting at dinner tonight," I say shyly. I need there help because there is no way I can spend 10,000 dollars on my own. I don't even think Ive spent that on myself in my entire life!

"What is it?" Alice asks.

"Edward kinda told me that I have to spend at least 10,000 dollars today on our shopping trip or he is gonna show me what a real spanking feels like. I think he is trying to prove to me that he has more than enough money to provide for us while spoiling me..." I say and Im surprised at their faces. Its like I just said I was crazy, they looked like me having to spend 10,000 dollars was nothing.

"Hunni, he is gonna spend way more than that on you. Our family, our men have money a lot of it too. Although they don't flaunt it around and push it in peoples faces they do like to spoil their women. It took a while for me to get used to the way Carlisle used to and still spends money on me, I came from a family where we didn't even get an allowance as children and most of our clothing came from walmart. I got a lot of spanking because I would defy him and not listen when he told me to get the coach purse I ogled at every time we would walk through the mall. My advice to you is to just listen to him believe me he can afford it," Esme tells me, laughing a little at the end. All at once Im wondering myself just how much my future husband makes. I mean I know he is the CEO of the huge law firm his father founded and a top lawyer onto of that. I know he is wealthy because well who else in the world gives their fiancé a 10,000 dollar minimal limit for one day of shopping!

"How much exactly does my husband make?" I ask timidly. Do I really wanna know this?

"Upwards of 70,000 dollars an hour sometimes less sometimes more it depends on if he takes any special cases. Thats just his CEO status salary, if he actually does lawyer work its a little more," Esme says looking at me for my expression.

"Jesus Christ how big is this Law Firm?!"

"Well when my dad started it right before Emmett was born. It was pretty small at first but then Jaspers dad came into play and it grew. Now they have at least one Cullen Law Firm in every state in America some smaller than others, and they just signed on internationally," Alice tells me. My head is spinning I new he had a good job but this is a lot I mean he practically runs an empire. My husband runs a fricken empire!

After the initial shock of exactly how wealthy my husband is I decided that when we get home tonight I will demand the signing of a pre-nup before any I Do's are said and I dare him to fight me about it. After shopping I realized with these ladies helping me it didn't take long to meet my quota. I got some evening gowns for a couple charity events Edward and I will be attending at the end of the month, a new macbook, iPad (that I've always wanted!), the five cutest pairs of shoes, Some jewelry from Tiffany's, and a really nice new watch for Edward that I hope he loves. The girls drop me off at home and I can see Edward smiling and waving at me from the window. It seems like he is in a good mood so hopefully I can butter him up with the watch before we talk about this money situation!

**Im so sorry I didn't post yesterday, Anastasia, Addliegh, and I all started back at the dance studio and Amelia starts her first year of classes tonite! So my schedule might get a little crazy especially when we start competition in a few months! But I will do my hardest to post!**

**Thanks!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Life Changes: Chapter 12**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT! STEPHANIE MEYER CREATED THIS WONDERFUL WORLD.. IM JUST PLAYING WITH IT!**

**EPOV:**

Golf with my father and brothers went great, it had been a while since we had a doom's day out as Emmett calls it. I felt bad for punishing Bella this morning but the boys told me it was the right thing to do. She needs to learn the rules and if Im constantly overlooking them so will she. I have faith that she can do this she is already doing well. After a round of golf at the country club my father partly owns as a business investment after he retired we had lunch and a couple of beers at the bar and talked about business and of course our ladies. I couldn't help but laugh when Emmett told us about Rose's punishment this morning, that girl will always be a rebel, Bella probably will also be a rebel but thats ok. I don't want Bella to be like one of those submissives who don't talk for the fear of punishment is always over our heads. I love that she is sassy I just want her to know when its ok to be sassy and not.

Im reading the paper when I hear the car pull up outside to drop Bella off before bringing the girls home and I run to the window. I missed her today and I just want to know that she is ok after this morning and to see if she followed the shopping trip rules today. God I hope so. When I see her step out I can't help but smile like an idiot and wave but thats ok because in return I get a giggly smile. I walk to the door and as soon as she walks through I pull her into my arms.

"I missed you today baby," I whisper as I start kissing her neck and caressing the side of her breast. Ok so maybe Im hoping to get a little something before dinner.

"Ohhhh Edward," she moans. My plan is working so I decide to push it as I let my hand drift under her dress and played with the edge of her panties.

"May I?" I ask.

"Do we have time...?" she asks back shaking with pleasure I hope.

"We will just have to shower together," I say as I rip her panties off and pick her up. "I want you right now right here, please say I can have you Isabella."

"Mrs. Baker?"

"Gone for the day"

"Well aren't we making assumptions today." she says while moving her hips against me. Suddenly I can't take it anymore I need to have her.

"Hands on the wall," I order and she immediately does as she is told. Good girl. "Now I think you have been naughty grinding your hips into me like that so Im gonna punish you. Wanna know what your punishment is little girl?"

"Yes sir" She whispers.

"Im gonna fuck you against this wall and when you come I want you to scream my name so loud the neighbors will here"

I can feel her smirk as she says,"But sir we don't have neighbors?"

I chuckle and rip her panties off as I bring my fingers to her soaked folds and rub her tease her a little bit. I quickly unzip and pull down my pant and before she can register what Im doing I thrust into her behind. She screamed in pleasure as thrust in and out of her warmth.

"Exactly"

We continue to move together both making wild noises until suddenly I can feel her wall begin to contract and I know she is about to come.

"I Im coming E Edward!" she screams. And suddenly I am too.

"I am to baby scream my name, tell me who makes you feel like this!" I grunt.

"Oh oh Edward its you baby oh EDWARD!" she screams as her tight warm pussy tightens around me, effectively milking me dry. She leans against me breathing heathy and we both whimper at the lost as I pull myself from her warmth. I look down to see her flushed and smiling. God I love this girl!

"I love you baby girl," I whisper kisses her lips softly, "I didn't hurt you did I?"

"No you didn't I promise and I love you too. But I need to go clean up," she says trying to get out of my grasp.

"Ok then come back so we can see what you've bought today," I say hugging her and releasing her.

"I met the quota," she says excitedly as she walks backwards to the hall bath, smiling.

I can't help but chuckle, "Good girl, now hurry"

About five minutes later she walks back in with hair in a messy bun to hide the sex hair. She comes and sits on my lap and kisses me sweetly. I kiss her back for a few minutes then pull away. Im dying to know what she spent 10,000 dollars on.

"So what did you get?" I ask.

"Well..." And she is off. She shows me all her new dresses and clothes, her new macbook, the iPad, the "CUTEST!" five pairs of shoes, and the Tiffany's Jewelry. She was so excited about it all and I was happy for her. This whole limit thing wasn't meant for punishment it was meant for Bella to go out and have fun. I wanted her to know that she could spend without worrying that her card would be declined. And I think the message got across.

"So I have a surprise for you..." she kinda mumbles.

"What is it?"

"I kinda got you something today with the 10,000," she whispers. I can see she is afraid of my reaction.

"Well I don't think that was in the rules," I say, trying to sound stern.

"Well you didn't specify who or what I had to spend the money on. I will just bring it back then if you don't want it," she says with attitude.

"I was jokin Hunni, ofocurse I want anything you buy me. Now lets see it," I say and kiss her forehead. She smiles and gets up and runs to the bags. Once she finds what she is looking for she runs back and tells me to close my eyes. So I do just to amuse her. Im actually pretty excited to see what she got me.

"Open your eyes," she say quietly. As I do I see her eyes first and they look unsure, as I look down to see a very nice and fairly expensive platinum and diamond rolex.

"Oh Bella I love it hunni," I tell her and take it from her hands examine in. When I look back up she is absolutely beaming.

"Really?!"

"Yes, how did you know I needed a new watch," I ask and in reality I did my old ones battery had just busted a few days ago.

"I didn't," she giggles, and its like music to my ears. I could listen to her laugh all day. "Turn it over."

I turn the watch over to see that she had it engraved. The quote says, "_In time all things grow old and weak, but my love for you only grows strong and better with every second of every day. Love Always ... Your Bella" _Some may call me weak but I couldn't help the tears that form in my eyes and when I look up she is tearing too.

"I love you too Bella, always," I tell her and kiss her gently.

She giggles into the kiss and we kiss for a few more moments before she pulls away. She looks worried about something and I can't tell whats on her mind but I know something is wrong.

"whats wrong sweetie," I ask.

"We need to talk about something, but I don't know how to say it without you taking it the wrong way or getting mad at me.." she trails off biting her lip.

"Ok well lets say for now this is a safe zone. You can say whatever you want to me and we will talk about it ok. Just remember to be respectful," I say, bracing myself because I have no idea what I'm about to hear.

She relaxes a little then takes a deep breathe and begins, " Well when we were at the spa today I was telling the girls about how you wanted me to spend 10,000 dollars and how I thought you were crazy. And well they kinda told me a round about number of how much money you make and well it shocked me. I mean my family isn't poor but we also don't make thousands of dollars an hour. So I got to thinking and I don't want people to think that Im marrying you for the money you an your family possess and I don't want your company to get mad at you for it all. So I think it would be best for everyone involved that I sign a prenup before the wedding." She says quickly and Im shocked. No No NO! She is not signing a prenup I won't have it, she is my wife whats mine her hers and she is gonna learn that I don't care what my family or company or the world thinks.

"Bella..." I begin.

"No Edward I won't marry you if I don't sign one!" She says firmly.

"First off watch your tone or I will take you across my knee, second you are not signing a prenup because I love you and whats mine is yours, thirdly I don't give a fuck what the world thinks once again I love you Bella, and lastly that whole I won't marry you thing isn't going to work because we are betrothed whether you like it or not," I end with a smirk. Im shocked when she burst into tears. "Bella hunni don't cry whats wrong? There has to be something else on your mind other than the whole money thing."

"I just feel like a whore because your just giving me money and we aren't married. I want to be independent and contribute to the house, but all you want me to be is your housewife" She cries.

"Hunni I never said all I wanted you to be is my house wife. I mean I would love nothing more than to have you home and stress free. In truth maybe part of me did because when we have kids I don't want them to live with nannies more than with us, their parents. I know though that I can't keep you chained to this house ok?" I tell her and she nods while her sobs subside. "I know you hate being here alone all day so I was planning to ask you if you would like to come to the office with me. You can either just hang out or if you want you can be my secretary. But if you don't want either of that then what is it? What do you want to do? Do you want to go to college?" she shakes her head. "Then what do you want? What ever you want ill get it for you but you have to tell me?"

"Well I mean I have always wanted to open my own Dance Academy... and now that Im a teacher graduate Im certified and all but I don't know how to run a business..." she says with a frown. "And I don't want to got to college I hated school I just wanna be done and start my life!"

"Well did you know that Alice went to college for business and fashion?"

"No I didn't. Why doesn't she work?" She asks.

"Because where her and Jasper got married he thought it would be best if she stood home with the baby, she was pregnant for the wedding, so she never used it. But now maybe you and her can go into business together. You can be the dance teacher and she can do all the paper work and maybe use her fashion degree to design the costumes." I tell her. In all honesty it would be best. Bella would be home during the most of the day and at the studio at night when I'm off. If we were to have children they would always have a parent with them and I wouldn't have to worry about Bella working for a sleezeball. I watched as her little face scrunched up thinking about the proposition I just presented to her. I hope she agrees because she would be an amazing dance teacher and I know Alice has been complaining about getting out the house. All the girls even mom have a,ways been housewives only because us men made enough to support them. But maybe its time for a change.

"I love that idea Edward! You are a genius!" she screams as a blinding smile covers her face. "Oh I just can wait to talk to Alice! Maybe even Rosalie and Esme will want to be a part. Oh my god I have to go shower so we can go to dinner and talk about this" She jumps off me and bounds up the stairs. I chuckle eat her excitement and go to one of our guest bedrooms to get myself ready.

At dinner that night we discussed everything with the family. The girls were so excited and all us men thought it was a great idea for the girls to bond and not be bored all the time. We even found out that Rose took lessons as a child, so se would be helping Bella teach lessons. After further research we found out that the only dance studio in had unfortunately just gone out of business and was selling the space. The girls immediately called her even though it was nine at night and set up a meeting to meet with her tomorrow afternoon to discuss buying the studio and starting fresh in august so that all her old students would still have a place to dance. On the way home Bella couldn't keep still she was so excited, I think thats the most excited I have seen her since we left Arizona. And I was loving it, after forcing her to sleep around one in the morning I finally fell asleep on my own. Dreaming about success of my fiancé and the new Cullen School of Dance that was born that night.

**Ok so there it is! Hope you all liked it... Please review with any feedback. Once again I will try to update this weekend but no promises on the weekdays I have a lot of time with Amelia because she loves to nap but when the twins are home I barely have time to blink! **


	13. Chapter 13

**Life Changes: Chapter 12**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT! STEPHANIE MEYER CREATED THIS WONDERFUL WORLD.. IM JUST PLAYING WITH IT!**

**BPOV:**

The weeks that followed our decision to open Cullen School of Dance were nonstop to say the least. After our initial talk at dinner we met with the previous owner of our studio, Mrs. Data. To me she was like an older Mrs. Nicole but to the girls she was scary. Mrs. Data was russian and had a very loud voice when she was just talking. The space was perfect for a studio but then it had been one for over 20 years. We loved it so much that we bought it on the spot, in cash, and Mrs. Data nor her realtor couldn't keep the smiles off their faces. Once everything was settled we started painting and redecorating, with the help of Esme we turned it into a dancers dream studio. The boys were very proud of us and even Edward let me give him a ballet lesson once the bars were up. Just don't tell the others was all he said and he actually did pretty well. So here we are exactly two weeks after we bought this place and we were about to open the doors for our first night of registration. To say I was nervous was an understatement, I had so much riding on this place. I wanted Edward to be proud of me and although he had told me one million times that he is I still wanted to make a name for myself. Ofcourse having then name Cullen on the outside of your building helped because besides Mrs. Data's old dancers which was a lot! We had tons of new kids that had heard about us either by word of mouth or they knew of the Cullens.

"Bella hunni please calm down your going to make yourself sick," Edward says as he wraps his arms around me. We are standing in the studios office. The other girls are getting everything ready out front and Im in here wondering how the hell could someones life change so much in two months.

"Im fine, just nervous. What if Im not a good dance teacher? What if the kids or parents don't like me?" I whisper, leaning into him. He spins me around so that I'm facing him and takes my face into his hands.

"Listen to me and understand me Isabella. No one can know how this whole thing is gonna turn out. But I know that you will be a great teacher because you are a great dancer. Stop over thinking everything little aspect and enjoy this. Its your dream Bella. I can only do so much. Baby you have to make your dreams come true, ok?" he tells me then kisses me lightly. I deepen the kiss and he lifts me onto the desk. After making out for about five minutes, I think. We pull away from each other and he kisses my forehead.

"Its time"

I take a deep breathe and hop off the desk, smoothing out my dress, and turn to look at him. "Thank you so much for helping me do this. I love you Edward."

"Your very welcome little girl, and I love you more," he says, smiling and then kisses my nose. "Now go the girls are probably waiting." He playfully slaps my ass and I giggle while running out of the room. Once up in the front I find the girls standing at the tables they set up while I was freaking out, everything looks amazing and all of a sudden I'm super excited.

"This looks so good." I tell them.

"Thanks Bells. Ready to open the door?" Alice asks.

"Absolutely!"

After opening the doors we didn't stop. Girl after girl came in to register, some shy and some excited. They all reminded me of when I was little and I made it a point to introduce myself to each and every one. I wanted this place to be to them what my studio was to me and that was a place of refuge. A place where you could just come and be yourself and not have a care in the world. After the we closed the doors on our first day of registration I asked Esme for final tally. I couldn't believe my ears.

"250 kids!" I yelled in excitement. Oh My God thats as many as we had at Mrs. Nicole's after ten years!

"Yep to be exact 240 girls and 10 boys. Plus we had some older girls that had graduated from Mrs. Data come in to fill out application for a teaching assistant job," She tells me and I look to Edward. He is smiling from ear to ear and he walks over to wrap me in his arms.

"I told you they would be begging to get in. Just wait and see soon you will be one of the most amazing dance academies in America. I know you can do it Isabella," he whispers into my ear.

"Thank you for believing in me," I whisper back, blushing.

"Its my job, beautiful."

We are about to start cleaning up when he front door opened. Before one of us can say that registration is over I look to the door and gasp in surprise.

"Mom! Dad!" I scream as I run to them. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh Bella dear as soon as Edward told us about all this we just had to come see for ourselves. We are so proud of you," my mother says while hugging me tight. It feels so good to be back in my mothers arms, I relish in the feeling of her breathing and the sound of her heart beat. I have always been a Momma's Girl ever since I was a baby. Just then it really hit me how much I missed them. So I pulled my dad into the hug and just stood there. My eyes began to water and before I could stop I was full out crying. What is wrong with me lately and all this crying?

"Oh Bella don't cry. We are so happy to see you," my mom said tearing up.

"I just missed you guys so much," I blubber.

"We missed you too Bella," my dad says.

Once I finally stop my tears I introduce Alice and Jasper to my parents and show off baby Serena. Who has them like everyone else wrapped around her finger right after meeting them. Everyone tells us to go home and that they will clean up. Even though I want to help Edward all but drags me out of me out to the car and puts me in. My parents follow us home in the rental and when we get there they are amazed by the house just like I was.

"Oh my Edward this is beautiful," mom says in awe at dinner after we have given them a tour.

"Thank you Renee. My mom helped design it with our family architect. It was built about five years ago but Ive only lived in it for about a years." he says.

"So any plans for the wedding?" my mom asks, smiling.

"We talked about it a bit and we have decided to get married this christmas, well christmas eve. I really want to get married as soon as possible and christmas here is so beautiful," I say. Edward is smiling at me but I know he wanted to get married sooner its just with the studio and all I would rather wait a bit and let our lives calm down a bit. Plus a six month engagement is still pretty short and we are practically married for all intents and purposes. I mean we live together and I spend his money so he can't really complain.

"That sounds lovely Bella. Where would you have it?"

"Well we have decided to have the ceremony in this beautiful Catholic church near his parents house and then have the reception at theirs believe it or not they have a bigger back yard. So we are getting an enormous tent with heaters and all to put their," I say.

"This sounds like a pretty big wedding," my dad notes, looking a bit uncomfortable.

"It will be my sister and brothers wedding both had well over 600 guests. My mother loves to throw parties so thats why they had their weddings there and so will we. Now I don't want you guys to worry you guys over money its all taken care of," Edward says.

"Oh no Edward please let us help out even if its only a bit," my mother says. I know my parents can't afford this type of wedding not on a police chief and kindergarten teachers salary. I didn't even want a big wedding but with the name Cullen it kind of comes with the territory. Im just happy we can afford it so my parents don't feel burdened.

"Mr. and Mrs. Swan if this were up to Bella and I, I can assure you our wedding would not be as extravagant. But with me being a Cullen and Bella becoming a Cullen we have to live up to the society we come from and that means a huge wedding. So in absolutely no way do I expect you guys to pay for it. Please don't worry about this, trust me when I say its all taken care of," Edward smiles.

"Well at least let us pay for Bella's wedding dress its the least we could do," my father tells us. I look to Edward and he smiles in agreement.

"That would be great dad," I say getting up to hug them. "Thank you so much"

After dinner we all decided to head to bed. I showed my parents to their room and we said our good nights. As I made my way up to Edward and I's room I could here the piano from my home studio playing so I went up to and saw Edward playing the most beautiful song I have heard. I let him finish before I made my presence known.

"That was beautiful Edward!"

He spins around and smiles at me. "Im glad you think so because I wrote it for you." he says, taking me into his arms.

"You wrote that?!" He nods. "For me?!" He once again nods and I can't help the sob I break into. "T thank you s so m much I I love it and I love y you." I wail and cry into his chest.

"Bella are you feeling ok lately? You have been crying and eating a lot more than usual. Not that Im complaining about the eating but its just not like you," he asks, concern lacing his voice.

"I don't know I mean I feel fine its just I get hungry a lot lately and I cry for anything. Last night Emmett killed a mesquitoe and I started crying."

"Maybe your hormones are acting up. Are you about to start your period?" He asks, wincing.

"Yeah I guess"

Though my period wasn't due for a couple weeks and my last one was so light I don't even remember it. I would have to talk to my doctor at my follow up this week maybe this new birth control in messing with my head. Edward carried me down to bed and we made love twice before I finally fell asleep in his arms, both of us naked. I hope my parents knock if they decide to visit in the morning.

**I hope y'all enjoyed it. Sorry about not posting this weekend we were busy planning my sisters sweet sixteen and my cousin just found out she is having a girl! That brings our total grandchildren in the family to 1 boy and 7 girls! We are swimming in estrogen here and they boys are about to go CRAZY!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Life Changes: Chapter 13**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT! STEPHANIE MEYER CREATED THIS WONDERFUL WORLD.. IM JUST PLAYING WITH IT!**

**E****POV:**

Uhhhh! I hate mornings especially when I wake up with Bella beside me. It had been about a week since her parents have arrived and they were supposed to be leaving tomorrow morning. Not that I don't like them being here but they watch us like a hawk. Yesterday Bella literally had to corner me in our library for a quickie, not that Im complaint but the bed os more comfortable. This morning proved to get worse when her side of the bed was freezing which meant she had been gone for a while. As I get up I pass the guest room and here snoring, I guess her parents are still sleeping. I chuckle and make my way into the kitchen where I find my beautiful fiancé in her robe on the phone.

"No no 12 is fine." she says and I'm wondering who she is one the phone with. She sees me and makes her way over to my lap to take a seat. I wrap my arms around her waist and pulls her to me while she finishes her call. "Ok Dr. Bradley I'll be there at 12, thank you so much for setting me up on such short notice... ok... Bye."

"Why were you on the phone with your gynecologist babe? Is everything ok?" I ask her a little worried.

"Yeah everything fine its just that Im so emotional lately and my period was so light last month and this month so I just want to make sure that this birth control Im on is the right one for me or for us. No worries worry wort." She says as she kisses me. I deepen the kiss a little more and suddenly she is straddling my lap. As I place my hands under her bottom and pull her closer to me we hear a throat being cleared. My head snaps up to see her parents watching us and the look on her father face tells me that he does not appreciate me making out with his 18 year old baby girl. I swear if he had his gun belt on I'd be a dead man.

"Oh hey mom hey dad I umm didn't know you were up. Mrs. Baker made a quiche for breakfast if y'all want some," Bella says as if her parents did not just catch us grinding on each other at the breakfast bar.

"I think we all need to have a talk Isabella," her father says quietly while glaring at me.

"Yes sir," Bella sighs and removes herself from my lap to take the seat next to me. Her parents serve themselves some breakfast and sit across from us. Her mother looks slightly disappointed and her father look furious. I want to apologize but I don't wanna put us in more trouble then we are. One the other hand although I know it was wrong to do with her parents in the house but I should be able to kiss my fiancé whenever and wherever I want. Its not like we aren't getting married and its not like I'm forcing her into anything if anyone here is to blame for forcing its them. But I hold my tongue just grin and bear it the angel on my shoulder tells me.

"Well I can't say I like the sight of a grown man sticking his tongue down my teenage daughters throat this early in the morning! Isabella Marie what do you have to say for your behavior! We raised you better than this young lady and I won't stand for you becoming some hussy. Im starting to think all this man wants is you pregnant and barefoot in the kitchen and to tell you the truth I am surprised he even let you get into that studio of yours," her father barks at her. I have the sudden urge to tell him off and kick him out but whether I like it or not they are my future inlaws. Pregnant and barefoot in the kitchen.. psh! I mean of course I want children with Bella but we both decided that once the wedding is over she will get off the pill and we will begin trying. Before I can even say anything Bella kicks off.

"Excuse me dad but if my mind is still thinking correctly you and mom were the ones who agreed to send me here. Not that I'm complaining as this has been the best two months of my life! So maybe if you didn't want your little princess to get with a man you shouldn't have betrothed me. If this is anyones fault its yours the both of you. I love Edward and we are getting married, if he wants me pregnant and barefoot in the kitchen then so be it. Im going to be his wife so you better get used to the fact that I am going to fuck him any time I damn well please!" she screams. I am shocked and by the look on there faces they are too because I don't think they knew the extent of our bedroom status. Hell Im not sure they know we share a bedroom! Before anyone can say anything Bella runs up the stairs to what Im assuming would be there room. I sigh.

"Im sorry about this Mr. and Mrs. Swan I really am but Bella and I are engaged now. I know everything is happening fast but Bella is right if you didn't want this to happen you should have fought this arrangement. I will be forever grateful that you didn't though because I love your daughter more than my own life. Now if you will excuse me Im going to go make sure she is alright," I tell them and make my way up the stairs. I can here Bella's sobs from the hallway and I run into our room, but she isn't there. I quickly make my way into her room the subs room as she calls it and find her sobbing in the corner. My heart breaks as I pull her into my arms and shush her while whispering sweet nothings into her ear. She finally calms down a bit and looks up at me with those big chocolate brown eyes I love so much.

"I Im s s sorry sir, I d didn't mean t to disr respect you," she sniffles into my shirt.

"Oh Bella hunni you didn't disrespect me and don't call me sir. Im your fiancé first and foremost understand," I say and she nods so I continue. "Now I know you are upset and Im pretty sure your parents are too. Would you like to go talk to them?"

"No I don't wanna talk to them! They totally disrespected us in your home.."

"Our home," I correct her.

"Our home then and I don't appreciate it!" she says stubbornly.

"Ok well then you don't have to. Maybe its best for you all to calm down and then we can sit and talk about this like adults. How does that sound?" I ask.

"Good I guess" she sighs while getting up. "I need to get ready for my doctors appointment its at noon and we have to leave soon"

"Ok I will leave you to it. I have a couple emails to answer in my office. When you are ready come and get me and after the doctors we can go have some lunch together," I say as I kiss her head and leave the room. Once in my office I take some pain medication for the pounding headache I have as a result of this mornings screaming match. When I open my computer I see a coupe of emails that need tending to and once I answer them I just sit here and wait for Bella. I don't dare go out there to face them I don't want another fight.

"Edward," Bella says as she walks in. "Im ready and its already 11:30 so we should get going."

"Ofcourse let me just shut this down and we can leave," I tell her as I close the laptop and we make our way out. Her parents aren't around so I assume they are in their room or went out to cool down as well. Bella being the daughter that she is leaves a note saying we will be back in the evening and we leave for the car. The ride to the doctors are quiet and I know its because we are both lost in our thoughts. I can see Bella is nervous but I don't pry as to why because I know she hates any kind of doctor. When we pull up to the office she takes a deep breathe and walks in, signs herself in and takes a seat next to me in the back.

"Baby calm down. Why are you so nervous?" I ask while rubbing her back.

"I don't know maybe bc a strange man is about to look up my vagina," she hisses back. A man I thought we agreed on a female doctor.

"Watch your tone. An I though you said you had a female doctor," I hiss back.

She sighs, " I do but she is on a sabbatical so Dr. Bradley got me in with Dr. Briggs. Im just nervous, you know I hate doctors."

I kiss her forehead and whisper, " I know baby I know."

After about ten minutes the nurse call us back and takes Bella's vitals. She lectures her about the 5 pounds she lost, but other than that her blood pressure and sugar are fine. I would have to talk to Bella about those 5 pounds later. She leads us into a room and tells Bella to remover her clothing from the waist down and sit on the table. Geez this is intrusive, I couldn't make the last appointment so my mom had to come with Bella. I suddenly feel bad that she has to go through this I mean I know when I get my annual exam its not fun but for a girl it must be worse. Atleast she gives her a little sheet to cover herself. I take the seat next to the bed and take her hand.

"Everything is gonna be ok Bella," I tell her.

"I know Edward don't pay any mind to me. And thank you for coming with me this time. I know it was nice of your mother to accompany me the last time but its better with you here," she smiles at me and I smile back.

"You know I would do anything for you," I tell her and kiss her forehead right as the doctor walks in. Great he is young maybe even younger than me. I see Bella squirm a bit so I just take her hand.

"Hello Ms. Swan. Im Dr. Briggs its nice to meet you," he says while taking her hand and shaking it. Bella doesn't talk she just smiles and looks at me with wide eyes.

"Hello Im Edward Cullen Bella's fiance. She is a little nervous because your not her regular doctor," I say shaking his hand.

"Well there is no need to be nervous, Im here to help I promise. Now a few questions: When was your last menstral cycle?" he asks.

"It started last friday and ended on sunday." she says.

"Ok and when was the last time you were intimate," he asks and I see his eyes flash to mine quickly before focusing on Bella. What kind of question is that! Even though I know its none of his goddamn business when I make love to my wife I shut up because apparently the doctor needs to know.

"Uhm l last night," Bella stutter, uncomfortably.

"Ok" he says as he rights it down. "And is your period usually this short?

"Thats kinda why we are here. Last month Dr. Bradley and I switched my birth control and now all of a sudden my period is really light." she says.

"Was it heavy before?" She nods. "Ok is there anything else about yourself that is unusual about you body or your behavior since the switch?"

"Yes I cry a lot now and I eat more sweets than usual but thats about it."

"Ok well lets do an exam then we will talk about our options. Lay back for me and put your legs in the stirrups," he says as he walks over to the cabinet and gets some gloves on and a bottle of something. Uhhh Im gonna hate this I think as I look at Bella. She is clutching my hand and her eyes are shiny. I know this is uncomfortable have anyone much less another man touch her there.

"Hey hey your ok baby? Everything is ok?" I tell her while caressing her cheek.

The doctor notices her tears and says," I know this is uncomfortable Bella but Ill be as quick and gentle as possible. I promise ok? Just tell me when your ready?" he says and Im thankful he is not being an asshole about this.

She takes a deep breathe and tells him she is ready.

"Just focus on me baby. Im right here" I tell her and she look at me. I can see her whole body tense and I know he started. She whimpers in pain and my heart breaks.

"Isabella just relax your muscles ok and it won't hurt as bad. Im almost done ok" the doctor says and Bella tries to relax. "Good girl"

After a couple minutes he pulls away and takes his gloves off and Ive never been more relieved.

"Ok Ms. Swan can I have you lift you dress just to your breast" he instructs and wraps the sheet over her bottom half. He starts to press and prove at her stomach. "How long did you wait until you had sex after the birth control was switched?"

"Uhm I don't know a week," she says blushing. Im suddenly nervous, is something wrong with her? Were we supposed to wait longer?

"Is everything all right?" I ask.

"Im sure everything is fine. Ill be right back. Don't worry I just have a suspicion as to whats wrong?" he says before walking out. Bella starts to cry and I do my best to comfort her but she is so worried and with all that happen this morning I think she just wants today to be done with. I hope that with Dance classes started next week we can just move on. A couple minutes later the doctor walks back in with a big machine and at the sight of it Bella cries more and turns into my chest.

"Ok Ms. Swan I can see your a little emotional so let me explain to you what we are gonna do. I think I know the problem but to be sure we are gonna do an ultrasound. All Im gonna do is squeeze some of this gel on your stomach and move around this wand. Its painless I promise." he says and Bella nods and lays back squeezing my hand. She gasps at the gel and he apologizes for not warning her about coldness. As he moves the wand around I watch the screen don't really know what Im looking for but he is too. Suddenly he smiles and looks at us.

"There it is," he says.

"There what is I ask?" I ask, confused.

"As it turns out Ms. Swan and Mr. Cullen you are expecting?" he tells us.

"Expecting a what?" I ask as Bella's eyes widen.

"A baby of course, it looks like you are about 8 weeks pregnant Ms. Swan and everything looks to be on track. Now about the light bleeding its normal in the first trimester so I wouldn't worry to much. But to be sure I would take things easy until your atleast 12 weeks along because the first trimmest is when most women miscarry," he explains and Im shocked. A baby? A baby! But we didn't plan a baby not that we can't afford it I mean we were gonna try after the wedding but Bella is only 18 and won't be 19 for another month! Wow a baby.

"Can we hear the heartbeat yet?" Bella asks, talking for the first time since the news.

"Uhm yes lets see..." The doctor presses some buttons and suddenly a thumbing sound fills the room. Its the most amazing song I have ever heard and I can't help the tears that well up in my eyes as I look from the screen to Bella who is also crying and smiling. I lean down and kiss her as the doctor cleans her stomach. He gives her some prenatal vitamins and reminds her to take thing easy and that she should make a appointment for about two weeks from now. Bella quickly gets dressed and makes her appointment. As we make our way to the car she is quiet.

"Are you ok with this?" she asks as we pull out.

"Are you?" I counter.

"I asked you first but I am. I mean I won't be able to dance as much but I can still be there and instruct our assistance. Plus he said the baby would be due in Febuary so I will be back before the recital," she rambles on excitedly. I can't help laugh at her and take her hand.

"I am ecstatic baby girl. I only want for you and now this baby to be happy. I already love you both so much," I smiles at her.

"Ok so what does this mean with our contract."

"Well we won't be in the playroom until after this baby is born but I can still punish you with essays and stuff. But you are doing very well Bella and lets not talk about all of this. Right now I just want you to tell me everything you want for the baby." I chuckle.

That sets her off for the half hour drive home. We talk about everything baby and for the first time today I see a genuine smile on her face. I have to admit this pregnancy wasn't planned but its a warm welcome I think this is just what we need to really start our lives together and I can wait to be parents with Bella. I know she will be a wonderful mother.

"So I guess your dad was right huh? I was gonna make you be pregnant and barefoot in the kitchen," I tell her and she giggles.

"Cant I wear shoes, sir, please?" She asks while batting her eyelashes. She looks so adorable I have to laugh.

"Ofcourse you can princess," I tell her and kiss her hand. She looks out the window and smiles. Our baby will be born in 7 months and I couldn't be happier or more proud of the women sitting next to me.

**I hope no one is mad at me for making her pregnant. I kinda just right this story off the top of my head. Oh and the doctors appointment is actually exactly how my appointment when we found out we were having Amelia went! Just from my husbands point of you!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! I LOVE READING THEM!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Life Changes: Chapter 15**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT! STEPHANIE MEYER CREATED THIS WONDERFUL WORLD.. IM JUST PLAYING WITH IT!**

**BPOV:**

****My mind is running at about 100 mph! A baby.. wow I just can't even explain the feeling that I am having right now. Edward and I are on our way back to the house from the doctors and I am extremely nervous. Part of me wants to tell my parents and for us to be happy about this but a bigger part of me knows it will just be a bigger fight. Edward hasn't stopped talking for the past five minutes he is so excited and that makes me happy. I mean I know he wouldn't have left us but I also know that he could have been mad at the situation. But here he is talking about nursery ideas and how to tell his family. I think I am the luckiest girl in the world.

"So how about that?" I hear him say.

"Hmm?"

"Bella were you listening to anything I just said?" he asks. In reality no I wasn't all I heard was baby over and over and over.

"No hun, Im sorry my mind is reeling," I admit.

"You ok Bella? I mean you have been kinda quiet these past few minutes and before you were, I don't know, talking," he says, worried.

"Im fine just letting everything settle in ya know."

"Babe you want the baby right?" he asks. I can here the nervousness in his voice.

"Ofcourse I want the baby! But Edward?" I ask. Im not sure how he will react to this but I hope he agrees I mean I just don't want this to come between anyone like my parents and I don't want his family to get so excited when there is still a chance I could miscarry.

"Yes baby?"

"Do you think we could wait until I'm 12 weeks to tell everyone. Just because I don't want them to get excited when I could miscarry ya know. Plus my parents are gonna be pissed I don't wanna drop two bombs on them in a day. Im not ashamed of our little piskwolly I just don't wanna get everyone hopes up. I hope you understand." I say the last part in a whisper and I am waiting for him to blow up, but instead he starts laughing.

"Piskwolly?" he says through his laughter. "Where on earth did you get a name like that?" He asks still laughing as we finally pull into the driveway and he parks the car.

I don't know why but when he said I just felt my stomach drop and before I knew it I was sobbing. He looked at me and immediately stopped laughing.

'My Grandpa called me that before he died." I sob. Its the truth my moms dad called me piskwolly all his life. Him and I were very close and when he died a day before I turned 16 I was crushed. Although My other grandpa gave me the world and I was his princess, still am. He still couldn't fill the whole that grandpa Adam left.

"Oh baby Im sorry. I didn't mean to laugh at you. Its just a funny name that I thought you made up."

"Well it isn't!" I screamed through my tears.

All of a sudden I am being pulled into his arms and he is shushing me while rocking.

"Im sorry baby I really am. Please calm down all this getting worked up isn't good for you or our little piskwolly. I know this is a lot for you but please try to calm down. We won't tell anyone until your ready ok?" I nod into his chest. "Ok maybe we can make an announcement at you birthday dinner thing Alice is planning you will be almost four months by then. But its totally up to you when we tell them ok and to tell you the truth I would kinda like to keep it in our own little bubble right now." I look up and he is smiling. God how did I get so lucky to have a perfect life handed to me on a silver platter.

"Thank you" I says once my tears stop and reach up to kiss him. He kisses back passionately but I can tell he is holding back because he doesn't want to harm the baby. I smile into the kiss, he pulls away and kisses my forehead before saying.

"Bella you and this baby mean more to me than anything in the world. I would do anything for the two of you, please remember that. And Im so happy to be here right now with you. I just can't believe that we created a life together right in here," he puts his hand over my slightly flat stomach. I can definitely feel a little bump now that I didn't before. You can't see it just from looking but I know its there.

"Your parents are watching us from the window?" he whispers shifting me up. I make my way to the passengers side and look up to see both of my parents staring at us. I hope they didn't catch Edwards hand rubbing my stomach, I really don't feel like dealing with them anymore today.

We get out of the car and make our way inside. Instead of going to lunch Edward wanted to get us home. The doctor says I should rest as much as possible while still in my first trimester. He says the light bleeding can be normal but we aren't taking chance. I know with the dance studio starting classes in a week I will need to hand a lot of power over to Rose and the other assistance for a thats ok my only really job for the next 7 months is to make sure piskwolly makes his or her entrance into this world healthy. When we walk into the living room we notice that my parents have their suitcases at their feet. Great they are more mad than I thought, I dont know what their deal is but if they wanna act like children then let them leave. I for one don't need any more stress.

"Hi mom dad whats going on?" I ask timidly nodding toward there luggage. They both just look at us for a minute until my mother speaks up.

"We think its best if we leave today. We are very disappointed in this behavior Isabella we raised you better than this," she hisses at me. And thats all it takes for to lose my cool.

"Mom wat did you think would happen. For gods sake you gave me to some stranger lucky for you we fell in love he could have been some rapist serial killer for all you knew. But you didn't think if that when you shipped me here. Did you think we would live in different houses or wait ten years to marry. I want to start my life and since half of it was give to me Im not gonna wait longer to act on this. This is your fault no one but yours you let this happen to me. So go! Get out if you wanna at like this! I am happy here with Edward and I won't let anyone ruin this not today. Call me if you care if not Ill know why," I scream and run up the stairs. I collapse at the top in quiet sobs and hold my stomach. _No one is gonna make me regret you piskwolly. Mommy and Daddy love you so much already._ I think to my belly. I can faintly here Edward usher my parents out and before I know it Im in his arms on our way to the bedroom. He sets me down on the bed and tells me to sleep. All I feel are his lips on my head before sleep takes over. But I can faintly here him whisper.

"I love you my angel" Before he leaves the room.

**Just a chapter to move things along. I know some of you may be confused as to why her parents are so against them now when before they were all for it but it will make itself known in later chapters and lets just say that Bella and her parents relationship will never be the same.**

**Hope you enjoyed and please REVIEW! I LOVE READING THEM!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Life Changes: Chapter 15**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT! STEPHANIE MEYER CREATED THIS WONDERFUL WORLD.. IM JUST PLAYING WITH IT!**

**EPOV:**

The next couple of days went by without problems. Bella is happier than ever and surprisingly has no morning sickness at all to which we are both thankful. We still haven't told anybody about the baby and right now Im happy we didn't. It gives us time to enjoy our little "piskwolly" without the constant questions from our family plus I don't think Bella's parents would be to happy about it. Dance classes started yesterday and Bella stuck to her word and is not straining herself. She tells the older assistance whats do to for her older classes and Rose teaches with them, but for the little girls Bella got approval from her doctor to do minimal moves and she is loving it! Its not so bad for me either seeing as though I get to watch her prance around in those little leotards all day pretty soon though she will have to wear a sweater over them to hide the bump until we announce baby Cullen's arrival.

"Edward, there is a call for you on line one. I think its your fiancé. Bella right?" My secretary says.

"Yeah thats her." I chuckles. "Thanks Beth" I tell her and she walks out. I don't know what I would do without Beth she is a dream secretary. I pick up the phone and click line one wondering why Bella would be calling my work and not my cell. "Hello"

"Hey Edward," she answers quietly.

"Is everything ok baby? Why aren't you using your cell?" I ask in a worried voice. She seems so sad and scared.

"Uhm my parents cut my phone off... my mom called me and she said that is I want to continue with being your fiancé that you can pay my bills," she says and I can here the tears in her voice. Why are her parents doing this to us? I don't understand how they can be happy at first or somewhat happy and now all of a sudden they hate me.

"Oh baby Im sorry we will got to the apple store this evening and get you on my plan. Don't worry about it Bella the aren't worth your stress or tears ok? And who's phone are you call me off of then?" I ask her.

"Thats not it Edward I'm at the mall in the bathroom using this pay phone because someone was asking me if I was your wife and he he started asking me a whole bunch of questions about us and our relationship and if you kidnapped me and all these horrible things so I ran in the bathroom and now I can't call Mr. Baker because I don't know his number Im lucky I remembered your office's and they are still outside the door. Im scared and I need to be at the studio in twenty minutes for class," she sobs into the phone. Dammit I thought we could keep this from the press for a bit longer.

"Ok baby Ill call Tom. You just stay where you are Ill be there in a couple minutes ok? My office isn't for from the mall. Just hang tight. I love you baby girl." I tell her while making my way to the elevator.

"Ok please hurry and I love your too," she says and she sounds a bit more calm.

After she hangs up I run to my car, calling Mr. Baker on the way. I tell him what has happened and that I'm on my way to the mall. Turns out he has been looking for Bella, calling her cell and was about to call me. He assured me he was enroute to the bathrooms and that he would make sure Bella was safe. I felt like I couldn't get to the mall fast enough. Im no celebrity and I don't try to be one but when you are the CEO of one of the top law firms in the world people take notice to your life and try to butt their noses where they don't belong. Ive felt with it before but they cooled off after I had been CEO for a couple months, now it seems my and Bella's relationship has stirred the pot. As I pull up to the mall and quickly park I make my way into the mall and straight to the food court bathrooms where Bella said she was. and there she is standing behind Tom while he tries to get this reporter to back off. Suddenly I am seeing red and once my eye catches Bella's I can see the fear in them.

"Bella!" I yell while jogging over to them and pulling her into my arms. She wraps herself around me and pulls herself into my chest and my hand instinctively falls to her tummy. I rub it slightly while hugging her but suddenly I realize that might not have been the best idea.

"Mr. Cullen Mr. Cullen is your fiancé pregnant? Is she over 18? Mr. Cullen How does it feel to have the world think that you are a cradle snatcher? How is this gonna affect the law firm? Is her family pressing charges?" the scumbag says as he tries to shove the tape recorder into my face. I can here Bella whimper at his accusing questions and it doesn't take me long to realize that my Bella doesn't like confrontation with stranger. I just want to get her out of here.

"What happens in my fiancé and I's private life is known of your business. Now if you'll excuse Id like to get Bella home," I say firmly and Tom helps me push our way out. Bella is still curled into me with a protective arms over her stomach when we reach the car. I tell Tom thank you for helping us out to which he replies that he was only doing his job and that ill be taking Bella home now. Once in the car I ask Bella if she is alright.

"Edward I have to go to the studio," she wines. Great now is really not the time to fight me.

"Bella I think you need to rest. All this panicking and shit isn't good for the baby please just please list to me this once and go home," I beg.

"No I have a job and you do too! Now take me to the studio! I don't care if you stay and watch me all day but I have a class to teach!" she screams back. At this point Ive had it I know she is pregnant. I know she is hormonal but I also know she needs to rest and its about time she remembers who I am.

"You will go home and you will rest Isabella and if you fight me on the issue one more time I will not hesitate to spank you! Do you understand me?!" I say in my dom voice. I see her jump I don't think she expected me to pull the dom card but dammit Im tired of her thinking that just because she is pregnant she can defy me. I know I said at first that we would overlook this but she is taking it to far.

"You wouldn't?!" she screeches. Uhhh I hate that noise.

"Watch me," I say in a low voice and she immediately shuts up and glares out the window. I can hear her mumble something. "What was that?"

"I said Yes sir," she grumbles. I know that not what she said because it sounded along the lines of stupid pompous asshole but I don't pry she is already pissed enough. I dial the studios number on my phone to let the girls know that Bella won't be in today.

"Cullen school of dance! This is Ava speaking how can I help you today?" One of the assistance answers.

"Hello Ava this is Mr. Cullen Bella's fiancé is my mother or sisters around?" I ask.

"Hi Mr. Cullen Uhm I think Ms. Alice is feeding Serena in the office and Ms. Esme and Ms. Rosalie are out at lunch. Is Ms. Bella ok she didn't show up for class at 2?" she asks and her voice sods genuinely worried.

"Ok thats fine and yes she is ok just needs to rest. She has had a long day could you just let them know she will be back in tomorrow I'm sorry if this causes any problems," I say.

"Oh no problems Mr. Cullen. Tell Ms. Bella not to worry we have everything under control," she says in a giddy voice. I laugh to myself at the enthusiasm these kids show, I have met the teaching assistance and they all act like they really want to be at the studio.

"Good. Thank you Ava."

"No problem Mr. Cullen, You and Ms. Bella have a nice day!" she says as she hangs up. I put my phone down and look to Bella who is glaring at me.

"I could have called myself!" she tells me. I raise an eye brow at her as if to say watch her tone and she quickly closes her mouth. Good girl.

The rest of the drive back home is quiet and thats a nice change. I know Bella is mad at me for going Dom on her and she has reason to I have been so lenient on her lately and I shouldn't have. This is exactly what my father warned me against and what Emmett did with Rose. Well no more pregnant or not she will obey my rules and thats that. As we pull into the drive way and I park she quickly gets out of the car and runs up into the house. I follow her in enough time to hear the door upstairs slam shut. I run my fingers through my hair and sigh. This is gonna be a long night.

Around 5pm an hour and a half after we got home I make my way to her room where Im assuming she is since our door is open. I figure she has had enough time to calm down so I knock. No answer. I quietly open the door and peek in to see her curled up on the bed asleep. When I sit on the bed she doesn't even stir and I quickly make sure she is breathing, which she is. I caress her cheek and she slowly begins to stir, before she opens her eyes I lean into to kiss her. I assume she is up because she kisses me back and slowly pulls away.

"Im sorry," she whispers into my neck.

"I am too baby. I love you Isabella," I say kissing her, then raise her shirt and kiss her tiny belly. "And I love you too piskwolly"

"We love you too," she giggles and cuddles into my side. We just sit there for a couple minutes in silence. The only sound is our breathing and the low tune of the classical music she is playing. Suddenly she sits up.

"Whats wrong hun?"

"Im hungry. Can you go get us some tacos?" she asks. I chuckle she would suddenly ask for tacos.

"Anytime my queen," I make a dramatic bow which in turn makes her giggle. I love that sound.

"Oh and Edward?"

"Yea?" I turn around.

"We're ok aren't we?" she asks quietly.

I walk over and kiss her forehead," We are perfect Bella"

"Good" I hear her mumble as I walk out. I quickly get into my car and make my way to the local mexican restaurant. The queen wants tacos and I may be her Dom but I really don't want pregnancy hormones against me. I would rather work with them!

**There it is! PLEASE REVIEW!**

**TODAYS FUNNY MOMENT FROM THE CARLISLE HOUSE!: I tried playing classical music for my one year old Amelia today because my sister told me that it is suppose to make babies calm and grow to be intelligent. Not my child! She screamed, tried to flip her playpen, and bangs her head on the way until I put on One Direction (which her older cousins have her and her sisters listening too) Sometimes I think my husband and I have crazy written in our DNA!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Life Changes: Chapter 17**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT! STEPHANIE MEYER CREATED THIS WONDERFUL WORLD.. IM JUST PLAYING WITH IT!**

**BPOV:**

The morning after Edward and I's little fight I woke up in time to see him peacefully sleeping onside of me. I felt so guilty about my behavior yesterday so I decided to make him breakfast. I carefully slide out of have and put my robe on before tiptoeing done the stairs. Edward was right in making me stay home yesterday I know he was. I needed rest, it had been a crazy day and I was a little shookin up. I had no idea the media were so involved in Edward's or that someone would recognize me and approach me in the mall like that. I started on the eggs after calling Mrs. Baker and telling her that she could come in late, but I was interrupted by a knock at the door. It was only 7am on a saturday who in the world would be visiting?

"Coming!" I yell and make my way to the front door. I can see the silhouette of three women standing on the other side. My in-laws? Once I open the door I wish I would have slept in.

"Is it true?" Esme screeches. And I have to hold my ears. Good lord that women can awake the dead .

"Is what true?" I ask confused.

"This!" rosalie exclaims as she pushes what looks to be a magazine in my face and they walk in. As I look down My breath catches in my throat and all I can think is. Not Now! Because the headline of the Seattle News Mag says "Cullen Law first CEO knocks up his 18 year old arranged bride" and right there in color might I add is a picture of Edward's hand wrapped protectively my stomach and my hand onto of his as we make our way out of yesterdays Hell Hole! I look up to see all three women staring at me with their hands on their hips but I'm speechless.

"Well..."Alice presses and I know I can't lie. Im a self-proclaimed horrible liar and they know it.

"I I don't know what to say," I mumble. We hear footsteps and turn in time to see Edward in just him pajama pants walk down the stairs and takes the scene in. Once he sees my terrified face he runs over to me.

"Whats wrong?" I can't find my voice so I give him the paper and watch his face as he reads. When he looks up his eyes meet mine, he just smiles and kisses my forehead before turning to the mob.

"I guess the cats outta the bag huh?" he says with and smirk and I can't help but giggle. The girls squeal and pull at me asking 100 different questions like.. When I'm due? How far along I am? When do we find out the sex? and all those other stupid questions you ask a pregnant woman. Oh and their hands never left my stomach. Not Once.

After a couple hours of talking and being chastised for trying to keep this wonderful news from the family. They finally leave us to our home in peace and Edward decided to make us lunch. So while he decides to try his hand at Mrs. Bakers panini press and homemade french fries I take out my laptop and check my emails. We have some extra ballet bars we ordered to put into the little kids room at the studio and I should be getting the conformation email today. But before I get to it I see an email from my mother. Great now what do they want?

From: Renee Swan

To: Isabella "Cullen"

Subject: Your Marriage

Isabella,

Your father and I have talked at great lengths about this whole arranged marriage and we have decided against it. We don't think that Edward can give you the life you want and don't like the idea of our daughter flouncing around to please a man. Cant you see that he is only using you for sex and that all his family wants is you name beside his to make that company look good! We have gotten you a ticket for a flight to Phoenix for the 29th of August and don't worry about that little problem you too created. I have made you an appointment at the clinic to get rid of it as soon as your flight gets in. If you don't come home Isabella you will never here from us again. Consider us gone! We hope you come to your seances and make the right choice here.

Renee

I couldn't believe what I was seeing, nor could I understand my parents sudden change of heart. I will my self not to cry as I wrote an email back that basically told my mother to go fuck herself and consider our relationship over. It was very hard for me to press send I thought I had a great relationship with my parents but apparently not. And How could she call my baby a problem? I tried to think of how she even found out but Im assuming we made the internet gossip page as well. After pressing send I hear Edward call me down for lunch and I bring my laptop with me to show Edward. When I walk into the kitchen he is arguing with someone on the phone so I just start eating but when he hangs up he looks pissed.

"Is everything alright babe?" I ask.

He walks to the table sits down across from me and takes my hand in his."Bella is there any reason why your parents would try to withdraw 5 million dollars from your account today using and forged letter of approval?" he asks. They did what?! Wait I don't have an account.

"I don't have an account Edward and if I did I surely don't have anywhere near f million dollars in it," I tell him confused.

"Baby your account is what you credit card is linked to. Its a part of our joint account at the bank and the reason you have 5 million dollars is because I put money in it every week for you to have. And don't argue because you are my fiancé and I wil give you what I want," he says. Well thats news to me. "Now it didn't go through because they have to talk to me about any transactions and Im sure that if you wanted to give your parents money for financial problems you would come to me. So I assume it was forged and seeing as though you didn't even now you had an account Im assuming I was right. My guess is that they got the information from my office when we were at the doctors. But what I'm wondering is why they would try this?"

Im shocked that my parents would do this, so I show him the email. As he reads it I can see his face turn red with anger and he slams my computer shut with such force it breaks the scream completely off. I start to cry because well I was totally betrayed by my parents and I can't believe they would do this. Im assuming Edward thinks he has scared me because he pulls me into his arms and rocks us back and forth.

"Oh baby I'm so sorry I didn't mean to scare you or break your new computer. Im just so mad that they would to this to us, to you. I promise Ill by you a new one when we get your phone tomorrow ok? Im so sorry." he whispers.

"I don't care about the computer! How could my parents do this to us? Was this their plan all along? Did they just want your money?" I sob into his chest.

"First its our money baby and second I don't know what their motives are. Your guess is as good as mine baby girl. But I do hope that you don't believe a word they said about me or our baby because it isn't true! None of it Bella. Please say you don't believe I can't bare the thought of losing either of you. Please tell me you want to stay." he cries and for the first time I don't see Edward as a tough CEO I see the venerable 25 year old man that he pretends he isn't.

"Ofcourse I don't believe them! And we aren't going anywhere. Remember we love you!"

We sit in the kitchen just holding each other for whats seems like hours. Another meal is ruined by surprises and I don't care. I just hope this is all the drama we will have for a while.

**PLEASE READ!**

**I got a review the other day and I tried not to let it get to me but it does. Someone said that my story has a lot of careless grammar and spelling issues in it. Im sorry if it does I am trying my hardest to catch them all, but please understand that I have a one year old running around that needs my care so a lot of the time I write a sentence then forget for an hour while I am doing something else. My home life comes before my fanfic life! So to all you readers who like my story thank you so much for the reviews they mean a lot to me and put a smile of my face. To all the people who think I can't write or make to many mistakes go read something else because I was not put on this earth to please you or your grammar skills. THANK YOU! AND I HOPE YOU ENJOYED!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Life Changes: Chapter 18**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT! STEPHANIE MEYER CREATED THIS WONDERFUL WORLD.. IM JUST PLAYING WITH IT!**

**EPOV:**

After Bella told her parents where to go with themselves the next few weeks of our lives were pretty uneventful. Bella made it to her second trimester with no problems and now she is about 13 weeks along. The studio is booming with students and talk of competition season and I'm so happy Bella now has a place to go during the day so that she isn't so alone anymore. My mom and Alice are already stating on the costumes for this years recital and Bella's birthday is fast approaching. Its actually this weekend so thats why I'm standing in the middle of our local Tiffany and Co. trying to figure out what on earth I could get her.

"Hello can I help you with something?" I turn and see a young women standing behind the counters looking my way. I smile and walk over to her.

"Please, I have know idea what I'm looking for. My fiancé turns 19 this weekend and I wanted to get her something special but I'm absolutely clueless," I say sheepishly. I usually know exactly what to get Bella and of course money is no object but my mind keeps drawing blanks. We walk over to this glass case that has all these beautiful necklaces. Surely I can find something here for Bella.

"So this is our new fall collection. As you can see we have a lot of yellows, reds, and oranges through out the stonework. Do we have a budget to keep in mind?" the sales lady asks.

"No. No budget I just want her to love it," I answer.

"She is a very lucky lady," she smiles.

"Im the lucky one," I tell her. We look through all the necklaces and bracelets. I don't want to get her a ring because she has her engagement ring and she is always wearing the ballet slippers one I got her for her dance recital, so I'm leaning toward the necklace. After searching for about thirty minutes I'm feeling a bit discouraged until she pulls out the last set and I see it. The necklace is called enchanted and its gorgeous, it has for teardrop diamonds set in the shape of a plus sign with a round diamond in the middle and smaller round diamonds surrounding it. Its a quiet elegance just like my Bella and I know she will love it, if she is not to mad about the price which is on the lower range of what I would usually spend on my love. The sales lady wraps it up for me and rings me up. After I have the present in hand I make my way to the studio where Bella is teaching her baby class.

"Hello Mr. Cullen," one of the assistance call as I walk in. I think this ones name Sarah but don't call me on it. Ever since Bella and I told everyone about the baby we decided it would be best to hire a couple more assistance for when Bella won't be able to do as much s she does now.

"Good afternoon. Where is Bella right now?" I ask.

"She is in studio A with the toddlers. The class will be over in about 10 minutes. Oh I almost forgot you mom and sisters wanted you to meet them in the costume room before going to Ms. Bella." she states. I roll my eyes while thanking her and making my way up to the loft area where the office and costume room is. I can here my sisters loud voice before Im even up the stairs and chuckles to myself. How does Jasper deal with her and not go crazy? As I walk in I have to laugh at the scene; Serena is in her sing happily listening to the classical music that fills the room while her mother, grandmother, and auntie is on the floor covered in tulle and god knows what other fabric.

"Uhm one of the assistance said you wanted to see me but I can see your a little tied up," I chuckle and all three of their heads snap in my direction.

"Oh hush boy we are designing! Now we wanted to talk to you about Bella's birthday," my mother tells me.

"What about it? I thought we were just having a quiet dinner at your house," I say while glaring at my sisters. My eyes tell them they better not pull anything but when I see Alice's sweet smile I know Im wrong.

"Well we were thinking of having a get together of a little more splendor," Rose mumbled.

"No we agreed on a small family dinner. Bella nor I want anything more we just want a quiet evening home. With everything that has been happening I don't want to shock or stress Bella out. This is where I put my foot down. No big party!" I say firmly.

"but..."

"No. No buts Alice. I mean it. Lets just please have a quiet evening in," I say. As I look around the room and see their puppy faces I sigh. We Cullen men may be dom's but we are putty in the hands of the Cullen woman. "If you guys agree to a small dinner at home for Bella's birthday.. I will grant permission for you guys to throw her a big surprise baby shower..."

"Oh my god! Yes. Yes. Yes!" Alice screeches making poor Serena jump and cry. I walk over and pick her up. When she cuddles into my chest and looks up at me with those big blue eyes my heart melts. She may not be a Cullen but she is putty in our hands as well.

"Now go Edward! Shoo shoo. Take Serena see her Auntie Bella we have a baby shower to plan!" Alice all but pushes me out. I look down at Serena who is looking around at all the lights glimmering off the hug chandelier in the lobby. I chuckle at her little face which is all scrunched up as I walk into the studio Bella should be in. Im immediately praised by the parents for Bell's professionalism and congratulated on the news of the baby before everyone starts to coo over Serena who is just eating all the attention up. She is an attention hog just like her mother. Once the excitement of a baby dies down I look through the two way mirror to find my Bella handing out stickers signaling the end of class. She is once again adorned in those damn tights and a leotard with little spandex shorts which hug her body while showing offer baby bump. You cant really notice it in regular clothes yet if you weren't looking. But in her studio clothes you can tell right away that my girl has got a bun in her oven.

After all the little dancers run out excitedly rattling to their mothers about Beya as they call her. I walk in the room to find her bent over a box in the corner. Hmmm what a lovely sight that is.

"Miss Im sorry but that looks like a very compromising position for a children's dance teacher," I say in a very deep voice and run my hand up her leg. She giggles and turns around to face me with a smirk, but then she sees Serena in my arms.

"Hi baby. Oh come see your Auntie Bella! I bet mommy is driving you crazy up there huh? Huh?" she coos and tickles Serena's legs. Serena is now almost four months and will laugh her little but off at you which Bella gets a kick out of.

"Well hey to you to, love," I pout and look at her. She rolls her eyes and kisses me quickly before returning her attention to the baby. Telling her how silly Uncle Eddie (uhhh I hate that name!) is? Or does she know she is gonna be a big cousin soon. As I Bella I think again about how wonderful of a mother she will be. Even at the young age of 19 she is gonna be amazing. I wrap my arms around her and face us toward the mirrors.

"Can you believe in five months this will be us! With our own little baby?" I whisper.

She smiles and balances Serena in one arms while laying her hand over mine on her little pouch. "No but its gonna be huh? This pregnancy is gonna fly by I just know it!" she sighs.

"Good I don't like you being pregnant it makes me worry too much," I chuckles and kiss her neck while looking in the mirror again. Bella is absolutely going and looking at Serena totally oblivious to me and Serena is looking at her. I quickly take out my phone and snap a picture of our reflection. Five months can't come soon enough!

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED! PLEASE REVIEW!**

**TODAYS CRAZY MOMENT OF PARENT HOOD: **

**I had to go sign my five year old twin Anastasia and Addliegh out of school this morning because the teacher said they were telling everyone they knew what sex was... My kids go to a Private Catholic School! So upon returning home their father and I sit them down and ask them who told them what sex was. They said there "boyfriend" Adden did. (My best friends son) So my oh so smart husband asks, "Well girls tell daddy what it is?" and Addliegh looks at him with the most serious face and says, "Daddy sex is when to people take they clothes off and act stupid under a blanket!" to which her sister adds, "But you have to take the lights off!" I guess Catherine and I are gonna have a colorful talk this evening at gymnastics! Don't kids say the darndest things!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Life Changes: Chapter 18**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT! STEPHANIE MEYER CREATED THIS WONDERFUL WORLD.. IM JUST PLAYING WITH IT!**

**BPOV:**

Today is my birthday... Uhhhhh! I hate when all the attention is on me and Edward has been walking on eggshells around me all day. I don't know if he sensed my bad mood or if he has something planned that he knows I won't like, he better hope its the first. On a better note today I made it to the four month mark, so thats why we are at the doctors checking up on piskwolly and me. Edward wants to find out the sex of the baby today but I'm trying to tell him that it may be too early to know so he doesn't get his hopes up. He is adamant though and has even booked a 4-D ultrasound so that we have the best chance.**  
**

"Isabella Swan," the nurse calls and we walk to the back. She takes my weight and all that good stuff, Im very pleased to see that I gained about five pounds from my last appointment and I can tell she is too.

"Ok Ms. Swan you can take your panties off and sit on the table, the doctor will be in shortly," she tells us as she hands me one of those white paper clothe thingies. I hate this part even though I have been seeing Dr. Briggs for all of my pregnancy because Dr. Bradley is still on leave. I still get nervous and jittery at the though of another man touching me their especially one closer to my age then my own fiancé. Edward and Dr. Briggs get along though they actually went golfing together a week or two ago I wonder if they talked about my vagina on their little lunch date! I didn't ask Edward that question though because Id probably be spanked for even thinking about it.

"You nervous baby," Edward asks.

"Cant you tell?" I mumble rolling my eyes. Though I regret it when I feel a sharp tap on my thigh. "Sorry"

"Its ok just don't do it again," he tells me just as the doc walks in.

"Well hello Ms. Swan," he greets and shakes my hand before shaking Edwards. "Four months huh? Your almost half way there. So how have you been feeling?"

"Im ok. Still no morning sickness and I have all my energy that I had before. Really the only different is that I've had to buy new pants," I say and Edward chuckles. I made him take me on a maternity shopping trip last week and we bought tons of stretchy pants along with a shirt that said "Daddy did it!" that has an arrow pointing to my stomach. I thought it was inappropriate but Edward thought it was the funniest thing in the world and made me where it out to lunch the next day.

"Thats good. Your a very lucky women Bella most hate this part of the pregnancy and all the things that come but you seem to be striding ahead. Ok so I know that you guys ordered a 4-D ultrasound to try and find out the sex right?" We nod. "Well its being used right now so while we wait for the machine we can go ahead with the exam and I would like to do a vaginal ultrasound today because sometimes we can get better measurements is that ok?" he asks.

I look at Edward and he just takes my hand. He knows I hate anything to be done down there unless necessary.

"I promise it won't hurt to badly. Because you are sexually active your body will be accommodate. Just relax." Doc says. I nod and lie back never letting go of Edwards hand and the doctor start the regular exam. I try to relax but its hard when you feel fingers and other things that don't belong to your fiancé or his kinky fuckery. After he is finally done he takes out this long probing thing and Im thinking to myself he better not try to stick that whole thing in me! I mean Edward is well endowed but he is nowhere near the length of that that thing its like a foot and a half long!

"Uhm I don't think that umm its kinda umm" I stutter through trying to tell my doctor that his object is to long.

"Don't worry only the tip goes in," he says knowingly as he puts a condom on the thing with lube. I can see Edward smirking and can almost hear the thought going thru his mind, "If that were me we wouldn't need lube because my girl is always wet for me." I suppress an I roll and nod to him when he asks if Im ready. Its very uncomfortable at first but once he puts the screen on and we see little piskwolly I forget all about what he is doing. My heart melts and as soon as the whooshing sound of the heart fills the room both Edward and I tear up.

"Well it looks like everything is good and accounted for and it would seem that your baby's legs are open so I got a good idea as to what your having. Do you want to know what I think or wait for the 4-D?" he asks and before I can even open my mouth there is Edward.

"What do you think it is?"

"Well its looks to me that you too are having a baby girl. But don't count me on it we will get a better look on the 4-D." he says but Im not listening. I didn't hear a thing he said after he said girl. A girl! My or our on little ballerina. I know it isn't for sure yet but I have a feeling he is right. After he cleans me up and instructs me to go change into this hospital gown he leaves to get the machine and technician. I look at Edward and smile the biggest smile Ive ever smiled.

"A girl!" I squeal and he chuckles while pulling me to him. I know he wanted a girl because he has only said it one million times. But I also know he isn't saying anything because he knows there is a chance that the doctor made a mistake. He kisses my forehead and shoos me to change. When I come back the doctor is their with this little asian lady and a big machine. She smiles and tells me to lie down while she gets everything ready.

"This may be a bit cold," she says and squeezes the blue goopy stuff on my slightly raised tummy. As she starts the ultrasound we hear the heart beat once again fill the room and my heart soars again.

"Ok so hear is the legs and the arms," she points out. "At this point your baby is about the 5 inches long and weighs around five ounces which is healthy at this point oh and he we are it looks like Dr. Briggs was correct you two are having a healthy baby girl. Congrats!" she tells us and starts to clean me up. After reassurance that everything is right on track and making our appointment for next months we had home to start getting ready for my birthday dinner.

"So do you wanna tell everyone tonite." Edward asks. I can tell he is so excited that we are having a girl. He hasn't stopped smiling since we walked out of the doctors office and keep hearing him mumble "a girl" every once in a while.

"Yeah I think we should. Oh oh I've got an idea," I says excitedly and he chuckles and asks me what. "Why don't we get a cake from that bakery I love and it can say its a girl since we are picking up my cake! The we can give your mom that cake instead of my birthday and when she opens it she will freak!"

"I think thats a great idea baby. Tell you what Ill call the bakery while you shower and then Ill shower before we go," he says and I nod while making my way upstairs. I pass by the room that is supposed to be the nursery and can't help but walk in. Now that we know the sex we can start decorating and stuff. I told the girls that I want a very sophisticated nursery with a touch of ballerina for a girl. Something that she can grow into and keep for a while although I know the minute she wants a room change her father will be on the phone with the interior designer and his black credit card. Our child will want for nothing believe even if Edward wasn't filthy rich he would make sure of that!

After we shower and get ready we head over to the bakery. Edward gets out for the cakes while I wait in the car. I hate checking my emails for the fear that my parents try and persuade me again but I have to because of the studio. Part of me doesn't care but the other part is hoping for at least a Happy Birthday email at least I mean I think I deserve that. Once again nothing oh well they aren't gonna dampen my day. The cakes are gorgeous and smell amazing we strategically place the "Its a girl" cake in the back seat knowing thats where Esme will grab and put my real birthday cake in the back. I asked why we didn't just get the "Its a girl" cake but Edward reminded me that it will more than likely end up on the floor when my mother opens it. So I take a picture just incase!

Once we make it to his parents we are greeted by the entire family, and just like planned Esme grabs the cake and takes it to the kitchen. We aren't even throughout the door before we hear it.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"

"What in the world is that?" Carlisle asks while Edward chuckles.

"Wait for it dad"

Esme comes running in with a handful of pink icing. Everyone else looks at her like she is crazy but we just smile and nod at her questioning face.

"Its A Girl!"

**HOPE EVERYONE LIKED IT! PLEASE REVIEW!**

**THE TALK:**

** After the talk with Catherine last night about our five year olds new knowledge I found out where Adden got his information from. Turns out her fiancé Brad forgot to lock the door and little Adden walked in on well lets just say his parents were in a compromising position! Poor kid!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Life Changes: Chapter 18**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT! STEPHANIE MEYER CREATED THIS WONDERFUL WORLD.. IM JUST PLAYING WITH IT!**

**EPOV:**

Bella's birthday dinner went great and everyone is ecstatic about the arrival of our baby girl. After we all ate and my family gave Bella her presents we made our way home. Bella was on her iPhone for most of the ride and she seemed distracted. We got home around midnight and as soon as we walked through the doors Bella started to cry. These hormones are gonna take me for a ride in these next few months.

"Bella baby whats wrong?" I ask while pulling her to the couch. She cuddles into my chest and just cries silently for a couple minutes before she hands me her phone. Its opened to her email account but as I look through them I can't find anything that would upset her. Then it dawns on me their is nothing thats why she is upset.

"Oh baby. Im so sorry," I say hugging her.

"Why don't they love me anymore. They couldn't even wish their only child Happy Birthday and Im not trying to be selfish but I think I deserve at least that! Especially from them I mean their my mom and dad," she cries.

"Baby I know you want their approval but you don't need it or their love. I can give you all the love you need. Bella, please stop stressing over them ok? Its not good. I know your upset hell I would be too, but they aren't worth your time or your tears. ok?" She nods and looks at me with those big brown eyes full of tears. They break my heart because all I see in them is confusion, sadness, but most of all fear. She looks scared and I have no idea why?

"Baby why do you look so scared?"

"What if you don't want us anymore?" she whispers.

"What do you mean Bella? I will always want you and our baby. I love you. Where is this coming from?" I ask getting a little mad. Why would she question my love for her or our baby? Haven't I showed her how much they mean to me.

"I know you love me and I love you. Believe me Edward I love you and our baby more than anything, but what if one its not enough! What if one day someone comes along that it your age? Prettier than me? Or maybe a real submissive who can give you everything you want and obey your every command? Huh? What happen to us then? You can't promise me forever because not even you know what the further holds. I have nothing now if you leave me! No family or friends. Angela hasn't emailed or called me bad in a month! Ive lost everything I once knew and traded it for this! Not that I don't appreciate or love all the things you've given me because I do and I want you forever. But I also know that everything you have given me you can take back at a moments notice. And I can't handle anymore rejection!" she screams and launches herself upstairs. I hear the door slam and Im frozen. Im so scared she will leave me and I know this is the rejection from her parents talking but I don't know what much more I can do to convince her that Im in this forever as well. But there is something I have to do.

I take out my cell and call the one person I despise the most right now, but unfortunately I think this is the one person who can make my fiancé somewhat content. As the phone rings I pray they pick up and pray that I know what Im going to say!

"Hello"

"Hi Mrs. Swan this is Edward Cullen calling..."

"What do you want?" she says coldly and I want nothing more than to stick it to her but I keep my calm for Bella's. I now they don't like me and although I don't know why I have to pretend they do so that maybe they will talk to her at least.

"I was just calling to see if there was a reason you haven't called or emailed Bella today. I mean it is her birthday and she was kinda expecting it I think. You are still her parents and all. Anyway she is really upset so I was just wondering if you would call her or something it really isn't healthy for her or the baby to be so stressed out." I say evenly.

"Well then she should have thought about that when we gave her the option to come home and get rid of that thing you put in her!" she screeches.

"Don't you dare call our daughter a thing!"

"Oh a bouncing baby girl how lovely hmmm? Is your family gonna sell her as well?" she says.

"The last time I checked you were the ones who gave your daughter away and then tried to steal money from her and her fiancé. Now I know you don't like me but in the best interest of your daughter and granddaughter Im asking you to please make an effort to be in her life even if its only through email. Please Mrs. Swan I don't know where else to turn and I can't lose them they are my life," I finish and my voice is cracking. Just the thought of losing Bella or our daughter is physically painful to me.

"Five million..."

"What?" I ask.

"If you give us five million dollars I will give your fiancé an email or two. If you can't then don't bother us again," My blood is boiling at this point Bella is not some mail order bride and I will not let them make themselves out to be the victims in this.

"Fine if I give you your five million dollars will you stop these childish games and treat your daughter like a daughter" before I can even finish my phone is being ripped from my ear and I look up to see a furious Bella. I don't know if she is mad at me or her so called mother.

"You know what mother! You can take you offer and shove it up your fucking ass! I will not allow Edward to throw away his hard earned money so that you and him can live in luxury! Never contact us again and you can guarantee our lawyer will be hearing about your little forgery. Im done mom now go fuck yourself!" She screams and slams my phone down before turning to me. She still looks furious and Im a little scared.

"How dare you call my mother and agree to give her 5 million dollars?" she screams.

"Baby I only did it for your happiness. Im worried about you Bella," I tell her quietly.

"Oh Edward you make me so oh you make me so ... ANGRY! OW!" she screams and I look up to see her clutching her stomach. Our eyes find each others as the I watch the smallest stream of blood trickle down Bella's leg. She starts to cry and all I can think is we need to get to the hospital. I scoop her up and run her out to the car.

"Im so sorry sorry. My baby oh Edward our baby," she whimpers as the tears keep coming. Im holding my own tears back as I take her hand and rub it while speeding toward the hospital. I have to be strong for them because I don't know what the outcome of this will be. As we pull in I carry her to the emergency and almost immediately we are taken back to a private room. The nurse tells us the doctor on call while be there as soon as possible and who else but my brother walks in not even two minutes later.

"Edward, Bella," he says looking up at us. "What happened?"

"Im sorry Emmett Im so sorry please tell me our baby is ok please please," Bella sobs into my chest. My brother looks at me for the answers that Bella can't get out so I tell him.

"Bella has been stressed out a bit lately about her parents and we kinda got into an argument tonight with them and ourselves . Bella started getting cramps and she bled a little bit so we came here. PLease Emmet please help us I don't know what to do," I plead.

"Ok Bella lets see whats going on," he says as her puts some gloves on and starts proving her belly. When it comes to the exam I know this is not my brother but professional Dr. Cullen doing this. Its a little weird but Bella seems ok with it. We just want to know our baby is ok.

"Ok well it seems like everything is ok? I don't feel anything out of place but lets listen for the heartbeat and have an ultrasound," he says as he squeezes the jelly stuff on her stomach. I grip her hand and hold my breathe for I don't know how long until we hear that significant little whooshing sound. Which is now my favorite sound in the world!

"There she is. Her heart beat sounds normal and clear but it would seem you had a blood pocket in your uterin wall which tore and caused the bleeding. Now it isn't that much of a danger for the baby but it is due to stress. I want to keep you over night and reevaluate tomorrow with my chief but everything looks ok," he says smiling at us. I take a deep breathe and look at Bella who is just smiling at the screen.

"Ill be back in a bit to take you up to the maternity ward," he says and walks out but not before giving me a stern look that says you better fix this.

"Baby you ok?" I ask her.

"Yeah Im ok now that she's ok," she says quietly not taking her eyes off the frozen screen. I turn her face to mine and look at her. SHe looks so tired and helpless.

"Im so sorry Bella. I should have asked you before assuming it was alright to call your parents, that was wrong of me. But please please understand that i love you and piskwolly. I am never gonna find anything better because you are my perfect match, my soulmate. Please stop questioning that because I don't think I can handle another scare like this. Im not saying it was your fault but I think we both need to stop and talk before we get all worked up ok?" I ask kissing her head. I can feel her nod. "Oh and no more Dom and Sub..."

"What?!"

"Its not worth the stress Bella. I just wanna be your husband and you lover. Don't argue with me the contract has already been burned by Mr. Baker and Im not signing another one. Your all I need and I don't want you to turn yourself into someone your not," I tell her and its true. I just want her happiness thats all I need for mine.

"Thank you," she says with tears in her eyes. I say your welcome with a big kiss right before Emmett comes in to take us up to Bella's room. He smiles and nods at me when he sees Bella's new more relaxed face.

"Oh and Edward?" she says in the elevator. Its just me and Emmett with her so I ask her what. "I was serious about the lawyers. Im not letting those fuckers get away with this" she says with a smirk. Emmett starts to chuckle and I just roll my eyes and kiss her forehead.

"We will talk to them tomorrow my little rebel" I say and she smiles in content. I don't want to involve the law but Im beginning to realize that no matter what Bella gets what she wants and that alright with me.

**HOPE EVERYONE ENJOYED! PLEASE REVIEW!**

**TODAY MY LITTLE SISTER TURNS SIXTEEN AND WE FIND OUT WHAT HER BABY IS AT THE DOCTORS THIS EVENING! I THINK SHE WANTS A BOY BUT WE WILL HAVE TO WAIT AND SEE!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Life Changes: Chapter 21**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT! STEPHANIE MEYER CREATED THIS WONDERFUL WORLD.. IM JUST PLAYING WITH IT!**

**BPOV:**

After the scare with piskwolly things pretty much went back to normal. Its been three weeks and I was now 19 weeks pregnant, almost half way their! My parents are no longer a problem seeing as though Edward and I sued them for forgery and attempt of robery. They were given one month in prison but after my grandparents (whom don't speak to me as well) posted their 50,00 dollar bond they were out within a week and two years of community service. I finally figured out why this arranged marriage was so important... they all thought I would be willing to give them money because lord knows we have enough to share. Needless to say we have fixed the problem and I don't think they will be begging anymore because Edward has threatened them with a restraining order if they do. Life with Edward has been pretty mellow. Without the whole BDSM thing as a factor we have just been well each others fiancé's I guess. Speaking of which the wedding has been moved up to a week before Christmas which is just shy of 30 week mark. I didn't want to be a beach whale for my wedding but as Edward has stated we would rather be married before the baby is born. Which brings us to now... Im sat eating breakfast waiting for my future mother and sister in laws because we are going wedding shopping!

"Goodmorning baby. What are you doing up so early?" Edward says while kissing my forehead and fixing himself a plate full off pancakes and bacon.

"I told you last night that us girls were going wedding shopping didn't I?" I say. I swore I told him but maybe he didn't hear me. Oh well I hope he can keep himself entertained today.

"Oh yeah I think I remember you mentioning that. Where y'all going?" he asks with a mouth full of food. Barbarian. That is the only word I have that describes the men in this family.

"Didn't your mother ever teach you not to talk with your mouth full...?" I giggle and put my plate in the sink. I turn to see his smiling with food stuffed cheeks and I burst into laughter just as Esme and the girls walk in.

"Edward stop playing with your food!" Esme scolds as she slaps the back of his head. He quickly swallows and mumbles "Sorry mom" before going back to eating. Esme giggles silently and the rest of us just keep on laughing until Edward glares at me.

"Oh baby. You know your mom means business when she teaches manners," I say and walk over to sit on his lap. He kisses me and he tastes like maple syrup. I give him a quick kiss back and pull away just as he give my tummy and kiss and rubs it gentle while whispering something to the baby I can never hear what he says and he refuses to tell me. All I can say is I hope its appropriate but I know he is probably telling her she can't date until she is thirty!

"Ok love birds lets get going," Alice says as she makes hand motions towards the door. Serena is on her hip giggling at her mother and trying to talk to us. I swear she is the smartest 5 month old I know and she learns something new everyday.I give Edward one more quick kiss and grab my purse before we make our way to the waiting van.

"So where are heading today ladies?" I ask.

"Well our first stop is at Belle Amour Bridal, thats where we all got out dresses. Then I was think we can go check out this really cute new florist down town and cake testing. Unless you wanted to do that with Edward..." she says.

"I talked to his about it and he says its all up to me. So we can go do all that. DO you guys think I will be able to find a good dress.. ya know considering I sporting a beach ball right now?" I ask. Its true my stomach has grown significantly in the best couple weeks. Edward thinks its sexy me not so much. I look like Im walking around with a giant ball under my clothes and my breast have bumped up to sizes. Once again Edward has been very happy lately.

"Ofcourse they will, Bella. We will end you the perfect dress there I promise, and they are so nice. Believe me you have nothing to worry about!" Rose exclaims.

"So how are you really Bella? Physically? Emotionally? I know how hard it is to juggle pregnancy, work, and the alternative lifestyle." Esme asks. We haven't exactly told the rest of the family that we aren't in the BDSM community anymore. I think Edward is waiting a bit because he doesn't know how his dad or brothers all react. In a way Im happy we don't play anymore it always made me nervous. I mean I was starting to get used to it all but I'm much more relaxed without it and Edward is too.

"Well physically I feel fat, emotionally I'm doing ok. I mean I cry a lot and certain things set me off but the books say that is normal. As for juggling I'm only actually juggling the pregnancy and work because we don't practice BDSM anymore..." I trail off waiting for their reaction. The lifestyle is a big part of this family and I feel bad that Im the one who took Edward away from it. But its not like I asked for it he ended it not me. They all stare at me with wide shocked eyes, at least they don't look mad.

"What happened hun?" Esme asked.

"Well when we thought we lost the baby we.." before I could go on Rose interrupts me.

"You thought you lost the baby?!" She screams. Shit I forgot we kept that to ourselves swell.

I tell them everything from the way my parents acted to the night of my worst nightmare. I tear up thinking about the fact that I could have lost our baby because of my stupidity. Ever since that day I have been as careful as I can to not bring any harm to us. Piskwolly is far more important than pleasing my dead beat parents. After I finish they are all crying and hugging me. I hope I didn't hurt their feelings but at the time Edward and I thought it was best to keep it between Emmett and us.

After assuring them that everything is ok we finally arrive at the Bridal store. Upon walking it I am completely over whelmed. I have never been surrounded by so much white or tulle or taffeta. Thankfully the owner sees my distress and quickly comes to our rescue.

"Ah the Cullen's. Its so lovely to see you all again," she says kissing each of the girls before turing to me. "And you must be Isabella the new bride. Its so lovely to meet you and congratulations on the new family member." she says and pats my extended belly.

"Its nice to meet you as well and thank you we are very excited." I say back, smiling. I already like this lady probably because she didn't look at me like the other brides or workers in here. They look as if to say why are you getting married when your gonna look fat.

"Well your family has told me a bit about your wedding but lets me and you go into the back room and you can tell me a bit about your fiancé and yourself. Hmm?" She inquires and puts out her hand. I smile at the girls who are now seated and follow er into one of the back rooms.

"Well my name is Cara and I own Belle Amour. Tell me a bit about you and this Cullen boy." she says and wiggles her eyebrow. I giggle and start from the beginning.

"Well we haven't known each other for all that long only about five months actually. We were betrothed by our grandparents and when I graduated high school I was sent her from Phoenix to live with him. We fell in love almost at first sight so it wasn't really a problem. Uhm we are about 20 weeks pregnant and we are having a girl. Our wedding was originally planned for the spring but we decided move it up so that we will be married once the baby comes. So now that its right before Christmas we are having a winter wonderland themed wedding. The colors are cream and ice blue." I tell her.

"So what are you looking for in a dress? And your budget?"

"Uhm well something that won't look ridiculous with a baby bump because I will be around 8 months pregnant. I always envisioned a flowy ball gown but I don't know how that will work now. I hate silk and taffeta so they are a definite no no. I guess I just want something flowy, definitely strapless, maybe a sweetheart neckline or something along those lines. Something that will look right with the pouch and still be classic and elegant. We are having a huge wedding so it has to meet expectations. Oh and no budget." I say. I hope Im describing something that exist because I said all that I want. Cara puts the biggest smile on her face and stands up to hand me a robe.

"I have the perfect dress in mind. Strip to your undies and put this on and Ill go get it," she says and walks out of the room.

I strip down to my white lacey strapless bra and boy shorts that Alice forced me to wear and put the robe on. Im nervous. I don't know what to think about myself being pregnant and in a wedding dress at 19. I just hope we can find the perfect one and that it doesn't take to long because I am ready to start planning everything else. I hear a knock on the door and tell cars to come in. She walks in holding what has got to be the most beautiful white gown. When she hangs it up I gasp.

"Im guessing you like it," she giggles. All I can do is nod because it has literally taking my breathe away.

"Ok so this is a Maggie Otero she is a new designer that we have in the store. Very prestigious and her dresses are gorgeous. This one is called Alena. It a strapless sweetheart neckline organza gown, so its very flowy. It also has a waist line that is right below the bust so it can accommodate your baby bump. They style is like a semi ball gown, just has enough puff to give the effect with out to much. Its in white here but it also comes in ivory. I like the white and it has a very subtle lace overlay with tiny crystals sown in which kinda gives it a snow flake effect. And the embellished belt is gorgeous. You think you wanna try it on," she asks.

"Definitely!" I say. She helped me into the dress and it fit like a glove. When she turned me to the mirror I almost couldn't catch my breathe. It fit like a glove and the way it fell around my small bump was perfect although I knew that I would have a much larger bump for the wedding I knew the dress would accommodate. I couldn't stop the tears from leaking as she helped me out of the room to show everyone.

"Oh Bella," Esme cried as the tears started falling down her cheek. All three girls where crying and that only made me sob more.

"I think this is the one mama Esme," I tell her.

"I think it is sweetheart," she says as she gets up and stands next to me. "My son is a lucky man Bella. Thank you for making him happy again."

After ordering the dress we go to the flower shop and the bakery. It was pretty simple and not as many tears were shed as in the dress shop. Everything for our wedding was almost prepared. I couldn't wait till December when I would officially be a cullen!

**I feel so horrible about not posting in so long. My kids are very demanding and if any of you are mothers you know what I'm saying! LOL Plus we had my sisters sweet sixteen so we had a very busy weekend. Good news is the twins go to school tomorrow and I will be home with Amelia and I will be able to post everyday!**

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED ENJOY!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Life Changes: Chapter 21**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT! STEPHANIE MEYER CREATED THIS WONDERFUL WORLD.. IM JUST PLAYING WITH IT!**

**EPOV:**

Halloween... Oh how I hate this holiday! Don't really know why just always did as a kid. It has been a little over a month since our scare with piskwolly and Bella was doing wonderfully. She is about 25 weeks along now an is definitely showing more and more everyday. Not that I would tell her that! Since the phone call to her mother where Bella told them where to stick it we haven't had any problems concerning my future "in-laws" but Im still waiting for the day they start with Bella again. Tonight is my parents halloween charity ball and Bella is making me dress up. Have I mentioned I hate Halloween.

"Bella I am not where this!" I yell as I look in the mirror. She is making me be a medieval king. Tights and all. I look like a fool and there is know what I'm leaving the house like this.

"OH yes you are hunni!" **(A/N this is how my husband has spelled hunni in his letters to me since we were dating. So if anyone has a problem that I don't spell it correctly stop reading and more importantly stop telling me about it! I know how to spell "Honey" this is just sentimental to me. I swear some people are like the grammar police! lol Sorry for the interruption)** She calls back walking out of the bathroom. She looks adorable in her queen outfit that we had specially made to show off her baby belly. Plus the tights look cute on her not so much on me.

"Bella I look like a pansy," I moan. She giggles and walks over to me. She wraps her arms around my neck and kisses me lightly. I kiss her back before she pulls away.

"If you wear this costume for me I just might do a little something for you when we get home," she whispers, suductively as she runs her hands done her done my chest.

"Like what?"

"Well in that pregnancy book they say that the reverse cowboy position is very pleasurable during pregnancy. And Ive been feeling a little horny lately babe," she says while batting her eyelashes at me. My little fiancé has been a nympho since she hit about 4 months. At first I was apprehensive because I didnt want to hurt the baby but after we got the all clear from her doctor we have been going at it like bunnies.

"God baby don't make me get hard in these tights," I moan.

"Be a good boy and maybe we can leave early and I can take care of you," she says suggestively.

"Ok lets go," I say dragging her to the door.

"Edward the party doesn't start for another hour," She laughs as I drag her to the waiting car.

"The way I see it the earlier we get their the early I get you home," I say as we pull off.

The party was boring as always. Just a bunch of rich people on fancy costumes flaunting their money around and trying to out donate each other. My parents donate all the proceeds from tis dance to the Seattle Grace pediatric department. After donating our share Bella and I mingle with family and friends. A lot of people haven't met her yet but everyone seems excited to meet Edward Cullens "pregnant" fiancé. Some are nice others glare and some even walk away mumbling. Probably wondering how on earth I decided on keeping her. At around 11 we make our way out after saying goodbye to my parents and dodging my sisters.

"That was fun," Bella says as we get into the limo to go home. I know she is lying for my sake she wanted to leave before I did.

"Yeah it was a blast," I say sarcastically and roll my eyes. She giggles and squeeles as I pull her onto my lap straddling me. "Now I think you said that once we leave I would get something in return for wearing this costume. Your not backing out are you?" I ask running my hands under her dress and pulling her tights done.

"Edward! Wait till we get home." she admonishes. She looks around to make sure nobody saw silly girl I planned this out.

"No body can see us and the barrier is sound proof. Please baby I want you so badly," I whisper the last part while kissing her neck knowing that she will cave. She moans and arches into me as I pull her stocking all the way done. I reach up for her panties and my hand comes in contact with her warm heat. No panties!

"I see you found my surprise... I didn't want a visible panty line. Hope thats ok," she whispers and nibbles on my ear lobe.

"You little vixen," I say and she giggles. I make sure she is ready before I thrust to finger into her effectively stopping her giggles. She moans and moves against me while I work her to the edge with my fingers. Just as she is about to fall I pull them away leaving her breathless.

"You asshole why did you do that," she glares.

"One because you were a naughty girl tonight for tempting me and two because I want you to come while Im inside you," I tell her. She jumps off my lap and pulls my tights and boxer briefs down. I can see her smiling at my already hard cock as she takes me into her mouth.

"Oh god Bella," I scream and buck into her. If there is one this my baby girl knows how to do is give blow jobs. I don't think she has a gag reflex anymore! "Bella baby I want to come inside of you please!" She gets up and crawls back onto my lap. I spin her around so that her back is to my chest and ease into her, reveling int he familiar warmth I love.

"Oh baby your so tight," I moan and bring my fingers to her love bottom lightly flicking it until she begins to get louder.

"Oh OH Edward faster please please," she whimpers leaning against me. I push her legs further apart and pound into her as she screams. All I'm thinking is thank god this limo is sound proof! I can feel her getting closer when her tight pussy begins to contract around me.

"Whose pussy is this Isabella?" I ask while griping her thighs.

"Yours only yours! Oh Edward Im gonna come please can I come please," she whimpers.

"I am to baby I am too," I slam into her one last time and hold myself there. " Come for me Bella!" I scream.

She screams as her entire body twitches around me. I can feel my juices squirting into her and our orgasm completely take over us. Once our breathes calm down and she lets her death grip loose I carefully pull out of her. We both groan at the lose as I place her next to me and cuddle her.

"We have to put our clothes back on we should be home soon," she whispers as she yawns. I can't help but chuckle. "Why are you laughing?"

"We have been home for ten minutes Bella. Didn't you notice the car stop."

She turns beat red and shakes her head. "Oh my god Edward. They probably think we are freaks! They will never allow us to rent a limo from them again!"

I give her a kiss and take her into my arms. "Baby I own this limo so I think we are safe," I chuckle. We sit there for a moment just cuddling when I notice she has fallen asleep. I take her up to our room, take her dress off and lay her to bed. As I lay next to her she cuddles into me and sighs. Chuckling lightly I wrap my arms around her and hold her tight. Less than two months till our wedding and only three till the baby comes. I can't wait to start this new chapter of my life with Bella and our child.

**Please review!**

**Last night my girls homework assignment was to write a set of rules for our family and things we should remember. This is what they came up with.**

**CARLISLE FAMILY RULES:**

**- Always tell the truth**

**- Work hard**

**- Listen to mommy and daddy**

**- Try new things**

**- Dont wine (my favorite lol)**

**- Laugh a lot**

**- Always say I love you**

**- Use kind words**

**- Don't fight with your sisters**

**- Do your best EVERYDAY!**

**- Be grateful and kind**

**- Be proud of yourself and others**

**- Say please and thank you**

**- Remember you are always and will always be loved**

**Aren't my kids just the sweetest! Im so proud of them and can't believe they will be six next month!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Life Changes: Chapter 23**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT! STEPHANIE MEYER CREATED THIS WONDERFUL WORLD.. IM JUST PLAYING WITH IT!**

**BPOV:**

The morning after the halloween ball was like every other saturday morning. We slept in! When I finally get up around 11 I decide to surprise Edward with brunch. I know how tired he is lately with worrying about me so much and work. He says there is some big law suit he has been working on so his hours have been crazy. As I sneak down to the kitchen I find all the ingredients to make a healthy brunch and get started. About twenty minutes later as Im heading up to get Edward the door bell rings.

"Who could that be," I mumble and head for the door. I open it and I'm shocked to see who is there. "Grandpa?"

"Oh my Bella," He says as he pulls me into his arms. "I have missed you so much my princess" I just stand there as he kisses my head over and over until we hear a throat clear behind us. I turn to see Edward standing there looking both confused and furious.

"Mr. Swan may I ask what your doing here," Edward asks as he pulls me behind him. I know I don't have to be afraid of my grandfather but I also know that Edward had a restraining order placed on my family after our miscarriage scare.

"I just need to talk to her. Tell her why they are being this way. Please Edward she is my only granddaughter," He pleads and he starts to choke up. My grandfather is not an emotional man so when he starts to cry something is on his mind. "Please don't shut me out Isabella Im so sorry."

"Edward please can't we just hear him out," I beg looking him in the eyes.

"Fine but if you say one thing to upset here I won't hesitate having you escorted out," He says with a glare. "We will tai in the living room. Come on Bella." he pulls me to the sofas and my grandfather sits across from us with the most solemn look on his face. I wait as he tries to find how to say whatever he wants to tell me. I have never seen my grandfather this way, it brings tears to my eyes.

"Ive left your grandmother," he says looking at me. I gasp and ask why. "I couldn't take her malevolent ways anymore. You two need to understand that when we betrothed the two of you it wasn't for money. Atleast for me it wasn't. Your grandparents, Edward, are some of my dearest friends and when this whole thing started the only thing we wanted was for both family's to always be a part of one another. I had know idea that my wife thought we were going to get any money out of the deal. Bella when we told your parents they were furious but when your grandmother told them about the money she assumed we were entitled to they loosened up. I in know way sold you Bella. I could never do that to my only grandchild. Please believe me that I had no idea what her motives were behind this all I knew was that my motive was for you to be guaranteed a good man who would take care of you. And seeing the lengths Edward goes to to keep you safe means I got what I wanted."

I started crying about half way through his speech and when he was done I ran into his arms. "Im sorry grandpa!"

"For what child I should be sorry," he said kissing my forehead.

"No I'm sorry for not asking you your side for just shutting everyone out. I I thought you all had the same motives and Im so sorry I didn't listen to you," I sob into his chest and he holds me like he did when I was a little girl.

"Shhh shhhh Bella no need to cry. PLease don't get yourself worked up. Im just so happy you took the time to listen to me and believe me. I would never do anything to hurt. Your my princess you know that. Right?" he asks in a fearful voice.

"Ofcourse Papaw. I love you," I say.

"I love you more"

"Mr. Swan does your wife know where you are?" I hear Edward ask.

"No she doesn't we signed the papers this morning and I left to come hear. I am staying at hotel uptown until I find something more permanent," he says.

"Your staying here?!" I scream excited.

"Ofcourse. I don't want to miss another moment of your life or the life of my great-grandchild," he smiles and I smile back. I can't believe I neglected him for so long.

"Nonsence," Edward says and we look at him confused. "We have a small apartment over our garage that has never been used. Its small one bedroom, one bath with a kitchen and living room. But if you want its your to stay in. That way you will be close to Bella and the baby."

"Oh baby you the best," I say and go over to kiss him lightly. "What do you say papaw?"

"I think thats the greatest idea I've ever heard. I would be honored, thank you Edward. For giving me a chance to be in my granddaughters life," He says.

"I will do whatever it takes to make my Bella happy. But if your ex-wife or her parents come messing around here the police will be involved," he says.

"Ofcourse ofcourse. I don't think that will be a problem though," my grandpa says to which Edward replies "Good"

The rest of the day is spent moving my grandpa into his new humble abode. I never knew about the apartment above the garage but I have to say I love it. You can tell Esme decorated it. Its perfect for him and it gives him his and our privacy while he is still close enough to visit anytime he or we want. When I woke up this morning I was not expecting my grandpa to be on my doorstep. But it turned out to be the best day of my life. I even asked him to give me away at my wedding. I was gonna ask Carlisle but now that he was here it makes more sense. After he was settled in we left him to himself so that he can get settled in.

"Im so happy Edward. Thank you for letting him explain this big mess to me," I tell him as we lay down for bed. I snuggle up to his chest and his arms immediately pull me closer while resting on my belly.

"Your welcome baby girl and Im happy your happy. Thats all I want, you know that," he whispers and kisses me softly. I kiss him back for a minute before we settle against each other and fall into a deep sleep.

**Bet you weren't expecting that! LOL PLEASE REVIEW!**

**You guys almost didn't have an update today because Amelia decided to click out of the window and I when I logged back in it wasn't saved! But I just went back a couple times and it was there. PHEW! Thank lord because I do not have time to retype this lol.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Life Changes: Chapter 23**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT! STEPHANIE MEYER CREATED THIS WONDERFUL WORLD.. IM JUST PLAYING WITH IT!**

**EPOV:**

Bella's grandfather has been living above our garage for about two weeks and I have to say its been a pleasure having him here. There had been no run ins with his ex or her parents and Bella loves having someone here with her when she isn't at the studio and Im at work. Its about a month till our wedding day and we are starting to get more excited with each passing day. Today Im am supposed to go to my parents home to help with the last minute setting up of Bella's showers. The girls have decided to throw Bells both a baby and wedding shower at the same time so we would embarrass her twice. Although I know Bella will probably be upset that we are showing her this much attention its kinda unavoidable. There are a lot of people in our society and clientele that haven't met Bella yet and its important that they know my future wife. I just hope I'm not in the dog house after tomorrow...

"So why are you going to your moms?" Bella ask while sipping her tea. Alice will be here shortly to pick her up. They are going look for something to wear to my mothers "Winter Social" tomorrow. She has know idea what is really happening.

"Im helping my brothers and dad set up the tent for tomorrow. Where are you and Ali going," I ask trying to change the subject.

"Uhm I think she said we were going to Saks fifth avenue. Something about a sale. I don't know I'm sure I will hate it," She says giggling.

"Well try to have fun ok and sale or no sale you get what you want ok baby girl," I tell her. My sister is supposed to keep her distracted all day and if there is one thing that my girl hates more that surprises its a long day of shopping.

"Ill try but no promises. So do you want me to meet you at their house after we are done?"

"No no we should be done before you. Just have Alice bring you home and we will go out to dinner tonight with grandpa ok?" I ask knowing she loves it when we do stuff with him. I thinks she thinks that I don't want him here and that Im only letting him stay for her. But the truth is he has never given me a reason not to like him so I have no problem with him being here plus he is a great golf buddy.

"Well ok then," she says as we hear the car horn. She walks over and gives me a light kiss before walking out and I sigh in relief. I hate keeping secrets from her but if I blew this my mother and sisters would have my head instead of turkey for Thanksgiving dinner next week.

After cleaning up from breakfast I make my way to my parents house to find my mother and Rose barking orders at Emmet, Jasper and my dad. I take a deep breathe before getting out and facing them.

"There you are! Where have you been Edward we have been waiting for you for an hour," Rose barks at me. I look at Emmett and he just shrugs. Pussy?

"Well if Alice had been on time to get Bella I would have been here sooner but she was late as always," I tell them. I can see Jasper smirking to himself but before I can say anything Rose calls them out.

"You made her late didn't you! You you horny bastard!" she screams and lunges for him. Emmett quickly pulls her off and takes inside for a little "chat". God that women has gone crazy.

"Sorry guys," Jasper mumbles and I can't help but chuckle at him.

"What crawled up her ass?" I ask while helping them pulls chairs from the truck. Esme went to go check in with the caterers and the florist.

"Well for one they delivered blue gallons instead of pink this morning and then argued with her that they asked for blue until Esme found the receipt. Two the caterers brought the wrong food to prepare they thought this was the Colleen family reunion with the barBQ buffet not the Cullen baby shower with the sophisticated baby shower food," My dad says.

"I swear when they pulled out that wrack of ribs I though Esme was gonna have an aneurism!" Jasper chuckled and we all laughs until we got a glare from mom all the way across the tent. God that women has super hearing.

"And then last but not least the favors came in..." dad sighs.

"What was wrong with them? Or dare I ask?" I sigh. Can anything else go wrong? Maybe this is gods way of saying cancel and save yourself the misery of you pregnant, hormonal fiancés wrath.

My dad walks over to some boxes in the corner to get what I'm expecting to be Bella's baby shower favors. Which are supposed to be 550 pink crystal mini baby carriages that hold a baby pink nail polish that is inscribed with "Bella's Baby Shower 11~17~2012" and say It's A Girl as the color. Instead my father hands me a penis shaped candle that has a tag on it saying, "Bella's Bacholorette Party". I burst into laughter with my dad and Jasper. This is a disaster and all I can think is that some unexpecting groom that got our baby shower favors is about to get the scare of his life.

"How did this happen?" I cackle.

"They got the orders mixed up. Thank god the company is local and so is the other party the real favors will be here by five and these babies will be delivered to there rightful owner," my dad says and carefully places the cock candle back in its box. After joking around for a few more minutes Rose and Emmett emerge looking satisfied. Ewwww I guess he had to settle Rose's nerves. Poor Em and Rose they have trying for a baby for at least two years and no luck. I almost feel guilty for flaunting my healthy pregnant Bella around, but Emmett told me that their time will come and that they are very happy for us and the arrival of baby Cullen. We really need to pick out a name.

A couple hours and some sore muscles later we have everything set up. The only things left to do is cook the food which the caterers will be doing tomorrow morning. Thankfully this is unisex shower so boys are welcome. My mother instructs me that Alice is almost to hour house with Bella and that I should go. She reminds the plan for tomorrow that I am to bring Bella at 12:30 in the afternoon NO and I repeat NO earlier and try to be on time. I head home just as the truck with our favors arrive and get there just as Bella is walking in. She looks dead on her feet so we shower quickly and climb into bed. Tomorrow is going to be hell of a day, I just hope my girl doesn't chop my balls off for helping int his plan. Well I guess we will see, hopefully she will be happy and enjoy herself. A man can dream right!

**There it is! My husband and I are going to a concert tomorrow with the twins so I don't think I will be able to upload but I will try my hardest to have one up sunday. Also in about to weeks I start my online courses to become a Certified Wedding Planner so the schedule of when I update may change not drastically but it may change just a warning! **

**I hope you all enjoyed! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Life Changes: Chapter 24**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT! STEPHANIE MEYER CREATED THIS WONDERFUL WORLD.. IM JUST PLAYING WITH IT!**

**BPOV:**

Edward has been acting weird all morning. Its like he is walking around on eggshells around me and I don't know why. I mean I know my hormones are kind of unpredictable at this point but I have been relatively calm for the past few days. Right? We are getting ready for mama Esme's afternoon tea or brunch whatever you call it, Edward is in the shower while I am putting on my outfit Alice and I found yesterday. Its this beautiful light pink tunic that ties right above my huge belly and has lace detail around the top. I carefully slid on my new ballet flats trying not to topple over as Edward come out dressed in khaki dress pants and a light pink dress shirt.

"You look beautiful baby girl," he says smiling as he walks over and gives me a light kiss. I giggle and stare at him because well Edward Cullen doesn't wear pink. "Whats so funny?"

"I don't think I have ever seen you wear pink," I giggle and he glares.

"Alice is making me! I wanted to wear light blue but she said that was stupid because we are having a girl," he pouts. I wrap my arms around him and just stand their for a second. All this morning I have felt like he was pulling away from me, from us. But now its like he is his old self again. I am getting confused by his mood swings they are worse than mine.

"Hey is everything ok? Sweetie?" He asks while lifting my chin to look at him.

"I just felt you were mad at me pr something this morning because we haven't really talked. We kinda just floated around each other and I don't know if I did something or if something happen at work. Im sorry I have been at the studio so often I have been helping Alice with costumes because I can't teach anymore. I am fat! But its my job Edward and when we agreed to this you said I could work and its not like I got pregnant on purpose! I still want to work," by this point Im sobbing and my three day record with out a break down goes through the window. I can't help but cry its the stupid hormones!

"Hey Bella, baby Im not mad at you. And I know why you have been at the studio I understand," he coos into my ear and I calm down a bit knowing he isn't mad. But why is he acting like Im going to snap!

"Then why are you being like this?" I ask.

"I always get nervous about here little get togethers mom has. I feel like all eyes are on me and now that I have you I'm afraid people are gonna start stuff, because you didn't come from our social circle or because you didn't come from money. Rich people can be pompous assholes baby," he sighs. Ahhhhhh so that it!

"Edward I don't care what they think about us or piskwolly. I love you and I will stand by you no matter what. So stop being so grumpy at lets go enjoy a nice brunch at your moms," I say and he agrees.

On our way their we discuss baby names. We are pretty certain that we have one but we confirm it and are going to tell everyone today. I wanted to wait until it was just family because I don't think everyone at Esme's society brunch will care but he says we should do it today so I will go along with it. My grandfather is back in Phoenix for the weekend to meet with his lawyer so he won't be joining us today but regardless I think he might have felt a bit out of sorts with this lot. As we pull out side of the Cullen house I can see the big tent on the right side of the yard. Geez its just suppose to be brunch. To tell you the truth I don't think I will ever get used to these big events that happen for no reason but hey whatever floats your boat. If you got the money go for it.

"Why is her brunch's so big?! This is crazy!" I say shivering a bit as Edward helps me out of the car and into my new cream peacoat. I have never really experienced a cold winter. In Phoenix it stays pretty mild all year long.

"Yep thats my mother," Edward chuckles as he leads us to the entrance of the tent. From the outside I can tons of people standing around. Great no one else is walking in so all eyes will be one us and my enormous front end.

"Come on babe, lets get in," Edward says as he pulls me through the entrance and suddenly I am hit with the reason Edward has been so nervous all fricken morning long!

"SUPRISE!"

I am shocked as I look around and take everything in. These little sneaks pulls a fast one on me because I had no idea this was a wedding/baby shower in my honor apposed to an afternoon brunch! Edward is so gonna pay.

"Surprise baby and congratulations," Edward whispers and kisses my temple. I can't help but smile at him despite my anger because he just looks so innocent and adorable. But I scowl as the real perpetrators make their way over.

"Oh Bella did we really surprise you?"

"Yes Alice you really got me," I say hugging her as she pins this huge obnoxious flower and trinket thing on my dress. I can't help but smile at her because all three of them are beaming.

"Thanks you guys this is amazing and totally uncalled for," I say as there faces fall. "But I love it and Im so grateful that you guys did this for me. It means a lot," My voice breaks at the end and they all swoop in to hug me with their own tears falling. I can see that their is a photographer snapping away at us but i don't care.

The decorations around the tent are beautiful! Its all pale pink peonies and little baby and wedding perophonlia. There is a huge candy and popcorn table that has a big signing claiming that is is the "Ready to Pop" station. I think that is the cutest think I have ever seen. After we eat lunch which is delicious and cut the cake, Edward and I make our way around the tent to greet people. Some of them I have seen before at events and we make small talk about the wedding and how Im feeling, my due date and things like that. A couple ask if we have any names and Edward winks and tell them that we will be announcing in a bit after presents when we make a speech. Or rather when he makes a speech, I might be ok with all this surprise bull shit but I am not making a speech I might throw up everywhere.

After saying "Hello" to everyone and making our way around the tent we open present. My god I never new there was so much stuff you can buy for a baby. We got the crib and furniture set plus the bedding, tons and tons of diapers, wipes, baby blankets and everything else a baby may need. Not to mention the sheer amount of designer baby clothes and embroidered things including the cutest smock dress that has a big "C" on it is script for Cullen. Ill have to ask where they went because I would love to get stuff with her actual first name on it. We even got a baby bath tub that has a working jacuzzi. Edward thought that was hilarious and said I could use it for at home manicures which earned him a slap on the head from the girls and gave me a chuckle. We decided to wait until we got home to open all the wedding shower gift because their were use too many. Now its time for the speech and Im anxious to see how everyone will react to the baby's name.

"Attention everyone," Edward says as I stand by his side. Everyone stops and looks a him before he continues. "Bella and I would just like to thank everyone for coming out today. It makes us so happy and grateful that all of you came here to help us celebrate our wedding and the arrival of our first child. We have an announcement to make and we wanted you all to be the first to learnt he name of our little baby girl that is due in just two short months. Bella...?' he says to me and I smile before saying, " Edward and I have decided to name our baby girl ... Aubree Claire Cullen."

Everyone erupts into applause and we are told by our family that they love the name we have chosen. My wedding is in one month and little Aubree Claire will be here in two maybe less. I can't wait to meet her. Everytime I fell her kick or move around inside me I just fall more and more in love with her. Edward is going to be a great father and I am going to be the best mother I can be. Our child will want for nothing and will probably be the most spoiled baby in the world next to Serena of course. And I wouldn't have it any other way!

**Oh my goodness I am so sorry I didn't post yesterday it just totally slipped my mind. My sister and mom were over and e were talking about the girls birthday party this weekend. Its gonna be a big carnival theme party and the girls have NO idea its happening. They think we are just going to the park with family! I can't wait to see their faces!**

**Hope y'all liked it and please REVIEW!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Life Changes: Chapter 24**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT! STEPHANIE MEYER CREATED THIS WONDERFUL WORLD.. IM JUST PLAYING WITH IT!**

**EPOV:**

Mountains... Thats all I see when I look into our living room, nursery, and closet is mountains and mountains of gifts. Once Bella and I returned home from our double shower we opened all of our wedding shower gifts and hit the sack. We were beat and Bella could barely stand her feet were so swollen. Now its the morning after Bella is taking a quick shower before we tackle our mountains. Our house is huge but even with all this space I have no idea how we are going to have everything in a place where its easily excessible. Before I could panic per all the things a baby comes with Bella walks down.

"Hey Babe. Your not freaking out are you?" she giggles. I can't help but chuckle and pull her into my arms. Her head falls on my chest and our hands go to her belly. Aubree is being active this morning as I can feel her jumping around beneath Bella's skin.

"Someone is excited today," I tell her. I can feel her smile as she rubs the top of her stomach soothingly.

"I think she knows about the presents and she still might be a little excited about the party yesterday. She was a ball of energy from start to finish and knocks out with me last night," she says.

"Its amazing how much she know already. I can't wait until she is here for us to hold and cuddle. I love you both so much," I say as I kiss her lips softly but passionately.

After we make out like teenagers for a couple minutes we go through our gifts more throughly. On top of everything we got for the baby was the stuff we got for our wedding. Dining sets, bedding, and a lot of miscellaneous house items we collected and once you add up all the money and gift cards we got around 5,000 dollars in actual money. Bella says we can got o some house store and get all kinds of outside furniture for the summer. Since Aubree-Claire will be at least six months old Bella is hoping to spend a lot of time in the pool. Weather permitted. Everyday we get closer to meeting our little angel and I can't wait.

"I don't think she will need clothes for a very long time," Bella says. We are currently in the nursery picking up all of our girls new clothes. The closet is filled to the brim with all these cute little dresses and other princess approved outfits, not to mention that she has at least ten different colored ballet tutu's that she will grow out of before she can walk.

"Uhm babe I don't think this is all gonna fit. Why don't we bring it back and you can get something that we don't already have," I suggest.

"We have everything!" she sighs. We try to stuff all the everyday clothes into her large chest dresser one more time but its hopeless. This kid has more clothes than my sister and thats saying something.

"Oh oh I have a great idea! We can donate all of what we don't have room for to that local shelter for women and children," she says excitedly. My fiancé is the most selfless person in the world I swear she is perfection.

"Im sure that they would love and appreciate than baby girl," I smile at her.

We spend the next couple of hours putting everything in its place and packing all the stuff that we will be bringing to the shelter in some reusable bags that all the women can benefit from, we decide that we will bring the bags to them tomorrow and I retire to my office to make some phone calls while Bella does some financing for the studio. Alice can't figure out why they are under budget for this month with everything purchased for the costume supplies they should have broken even so Bella is taking a look to see if she can find the problem.

After I make the calls necessary I head out to find Bella to see what she would like for dinner when all of a sudden I hear her scream.

"Bella!" I yell as I run towards the kitchen. I find her clutching the counter with a puddle of water around her feet. Oh god! Not now its too early.

"Edward the baby. Its to early!" Bella scream as I scoop her up and run her to the car before she can see the blood that was in her water.

"Bella baby I need you to calm down for me ok? Everything will be fine Im gonna get you to the hospital but you need to calm done for you and Aubree's sake ok. Can you do that princess?" I ask calmly while caressing her face. I can see the sadness and fear in her eyes as the tears run done her cheek. She nods weakly and I give her a quick kiss before speeding off toward the hospital. The entire way there I can see her clutching the side of the door trying not to scream as what I assume is contractions hit her. I take her hand and tell her its ok to scream and believe me she does. I hate seeing my girl in pain and knowing that my other girl is in danger is making it pretty hard for me note to break down. I don't understand since the scare our pregnancy has been normal. Weird cravings the mood swings. Niether of us expected this.

"Ok baby we are here, can you walk?" I ask and she shakes her head as another hits. I quickly run to her side and pick her up before running into the hospital.

"Please someone help me. My fiancé is on labor!" I call to someone anyone. A young nurse walks up to me.

"Sir calm down. This happens everyday your wife and child will be fine," she tries to reassure me getting a wheelchair for Bella who is now inconsolable.

"NO you don't understand! She is only 32 weeks. Its to soon," I tell her. All of a sudden its like they went into over drive. Asking questions, rushing Bella to a room, and hooking her to a heart monitor for both her and the baby. I still can't believe this is happening and when that significant little swooshing sound fills the room I take the first breathe since the kitchen. Aubree is ok for now and Bella is getting pain medication so she is calming down.

"Ive paged Dr. Briggs. Lucky for you he was already here and said he will be in to see you both in a couple minutes. Press the red button if you need anything," she says and walks out.

"Edward..." Bella whimpers and I race to her bed side ant take her hands.

"What baby? What do you need? tell me and Ill get it for you. Anything? Just tell me what to do, Bella. I I don't know," I say.

"What if she doesn't make it? We can't lose her!" She sobs and I can't help put crawl into bed with her and take her in my arms.

"We can't think like that. We have to be strong for her Bella. Ok?" I whisper but my voice betrays me and breaks. She whimpers into my chest and we sit like that. What seems like hours pass by that we just sit here listening to our daughters throng heart beat and praying to god that she will be ok.

"Knock knock," Dr. Briggs say as he walks in. We both turn to look at him, both our eyes red from crying.

"Doctor thank god your here," I say as Bella just stares off into space.

"I got here as soon as I could. I didn't expect to hear you guys were int tonight though," he smiles softly and walks over to Bella. "How are you feeling Bella?"

"I I don't want my b baby to to die," she sobs.

"Ok well lets not think about that ok. I know this seems like a terrible situation but thousands of babes are born every day early like this and they make it ok? Do you hear that sound?" he asks nodding to the fetal monitor. We nod and he smiles. "Your baby's heart rate is strong and she isn't in distress thats a good sign."

"Aubree" Bella says.

"Excuse me?"

"Her name is Aubree. Aubree-Claire Cullen." Bella whispers while absent mindedely rubbing her stomach.

"Thats a beautiful name. Now lets check your progress and see where we are hmmm? Your water has already broken?" He asks.

"Yes it broke at home," I answer. He quickly examines Bella.

"Well it looks like you are about 6 and a half centimeters dilated. Your progressing pretty fast it could be an hour or five depending on your body. Ill send someone in to check you in about thirty minutes ok? But right now you are both doing well and Bella I have all the faith in the world that little Aubree will be ok. She may be small and might need a little help but Im sure she will be just fine," He says and smiles before heading out.

"So what do we do now?" Bella asks looking at me. I can see she is still afraid. Hell I am too.

I kiss her forehead then her round belly," We wait and we pray. Its all we can do."

**Please don't hate me! I am so sorry I haven't update in a while life in the Carlisle house has been crazy!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Life Changes: Chapter 27**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT! STEPHANIE MEYER CREATED THIS WONDERFUL WORLD.. IM JUST PLAYING WITH IT!**

**BPOV:**

Helpless... Thats what I feel right now. That feeling that you get when as a parent you know there is nothing you can do to protect your child, but pray. Which I have done a lot! Edward and I got to the hospital about two hours ago after we got the shock of our lives. My water broke, on our kitchen floor, at only 32 weeks. Thats two months before our little Aubree is even do to make her appearance and Im terrified that she isn't ready. Edward has called his family and my grandfather, he says they will come later, that they don't want to get me upset. Im now 8 centimeters dilated, two more and I have to push. I am not ready for this, at all!

"How are you Bella?" I hear Dr. Briggs ask. He just walked in and was mumbling something to Edward. I didn't pay attention though, Im just silently talking to my daughter. Telling her that I love her, that she is going to be ok, that I will do anything for her.

"Im ok," I whisper as they walk over to me. Edward had me moved to a suite so that we could be more comfortable. Its also the farthest room away from the nursery. I requested it. If, god forbid, something happen to my child I don't want to be anywhere near happy mothers and their healthy babies. Call me a baby or a pessimist but I just don't know how much more my heart or head can take.

"I was just telling Edward what is going to happen after you give birth," he says looking at Edward.

"Whats gonna happen?"

"Well we are going to have a team of neonatal in the delivery room with us. Incase any problems arise they will be able to treat Aubree immediately! Now myself and another highly appreciated OB/GYN will be delivering your baby, just so that we have back up if worst comes to worst. Now the good news is we got you amniocentesis results back and Aubree's lungs are 95% percent developed. Which is huge for this stage of your pregnancy." He says, happily.

"95% is not 100%" I retort.

"Bella there have been babies born into this world who have only had 70 or 80% of their lungs developed and they are perfectly healthy. My son is one of them," He states.

"Really?" Edward inquires.

"Yes my youngest child, Aaron, only had about 86% lung development when my wife went into early labor. He has some trouble breathing on his on at first but before the sun set on his first day he was fine. Just keep praying. Ill be back within the hour to check your progress again. If you feel the urge to push before I return contact a nurse immediately," He says and walks out.

"See baby everything is gonna be fine," Edward says as he kisses my lips lightly then caresses my stomach. I don't know where I would be if it weren't for Edward. He has been my rock all evening.

"Edward are you mad that we won't be married before Aubree comes," I ask quietly.

"No baby Im not. Would I have preferred to have been married? Yes, definitely. But this is they way go wanted this to happen. Look at it this way. We will have a new cute flower girl at our wedding," he says smiling at me.

"What if she isn't out of the hospital before the wedding. Then what?"

"Then we will push the wedding back. But I have faith that she will be fine," He says. "Just keep calm and focus on giving birth. We will face whatever happens after, after. Together," he says as he takes my hand.

We sit around for about twenty minutes just talking to each other. Wondering if we have everything for Aubree. Which we don't! The nursery isn't complete, everything is still in boxes and everywhere, all over the house. As we reach the half hour mark we begin waiting for Dr. Briggs to make his appearance again when all of a sudden I feel this horrible pressure on my lady bits.

"Ow," I scream as Edward runs back over to me. "Oh oh Edward call the nurse its time!"

"Are you sure?" he asks and I can see he is panicking.

"Yes Edward. Its happening now!" I screech as he runs into the hallway. Oh dear god please let me and my baby make it through this delivery, I pray silently as Edward comes running back in with a lot of people. Including my lovely doctor.

"Ok Bella it look like you were right," he says while places my legs in the stirrups. Everyone else is running around getting everything ready.

"Ya think!" I grunt as another contraction hits. "Oh god Edward I hate you! I am never having sex again!" I sob.

"Okay Bella I want you to put your head to your chest and push for ten seconds Ok? Push?" he commands and I do, I push with everything. I think of Aubree when I push. Her cute little face, healthy and trying to talk to me. The fact that I love her maybe more than Edward and I have never even met her. After about ten minutes of pushing I fall back and to see the doctor hold up a tiny baby girl. It feels like forever had passed before we here her little whimper and she is quickly whisked off to the neonatal team in the corner of the room. I breathe a sigh of relief that she is at least breathing and I can see Edward trying to see over the crowd of people.

"Go to her," I say, smiling.

"But.."

"She needs you more than I do Edward. Please go make sure our baby girl is ok?" I beg and he relents walking over to the incubator. The doctors deliver my placenta and fix me up. Im taking to as a good sign that they haven't rushed her out yet. Edward is still over there and I can see him smiling over her. I want to see her but don't have the strength to ask. Then they go to take her out of the room and I panic.

"Where are you taking my baby? Is she ok?" I scream.

"We are just taking her for a check up in the NICU. She is doing fine although she needed a little help breathing at first. We want to make sure everything is in place before we giver her a clean bill of health. Ok mam?" One of the young nurses say. I manage to nod as Edward comes over to me.

"She is perfect Bella. 4lbs 5oz of perfection. Look.." he says teary eyed as he hands me his phone and there she is. My daughter. She is tiny and has an oxygen line in her nose, but she is there. Alive. For right now thats all I can think of. I smiles at Edward my eyes shedding tears of there own as he leans down to kiss me. For now our family is safe, I just hope our baby girl gets her clean bill of health.

**There it is! I hope y'all enjoyed! Please REVIEW!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Life Changes: Chapter 27**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT! STEPHANIE MEYER CREATED THIS WONDERFUL WORLD.. IM JUST PLAYING WITH IT!**

**I am so sorry that it has been so long since I updated! Things in my house have been crazy. A couple days after my last post we got the most horrible news as parents. One of our twins was diagnosed with a tumor on her liver. Our only indication of the problem was that her skin and eyes started to turn yellow. We immediately rushed her through emergency and she was diagnosed a day later. It is cancerous but she is doing extremely well with her chemo treatments and Im happy to announce that we will be having surgery to remove the tumor a week after christmas. Hopefully we never have to go through this again and she will live on to be the once healthy child I know she can be!**

**In light of these events I am ending this story with this parting chapter! Hopefully you will like my ending and that you understand why I have to stop. Thanks for staying with me!**

**BPOV:**

****One year. It's been one year to the day that I gave birth to Edward and my's baby girl Aubree. Although her birth was early and unexpected at the time, she was given a perfect bill of health after some minor breathing problem just 36 hours after her first breathe. To say those 36 hours were the hardest in my life would be an understatement but we got through it and now we are celebrating her first birthday.

"Bella are you ready?" I hear my husband call from our bedroom and turn to walk out of our closet to see him holding our babies. Yes you hear right... babies. Our son Edward Jr. was born ten months after his sister and is now 2 months old to the day. People say all the time that Aubree looks like me with her brown eyes and curly brown hair, although she has her fathers facial structure and attitude. Junior is Edward reincarnated! From the unruly bronze had to the striking green eyes the only way you could tell I was his mother is if I told you I birthed him.

"Oh my god! I know for a fact Aunt Ali dressed you two," I chuckle as I take junior from Edward. He is dressed in a little black suit that matches Edwards exactly! Aubree is in a pink smock dress that is the same shade as my chiffon evening own. A little dressy for a childs first birthday party you might think but its not just her birthday. Today we are introducing her and her brother to our society... in other words grandma Esme planned the party.

"I feel bad for the boy. These things are uncomfortable," Edward complains as he tugs on his tie. My husband Edward Cullen has got to be the most sexy, gourgoues, handsome, and did I mention sexiest man on earth. I swear I get hot and bothered just looking at him.

"You all look perfect," I say.

"Not as perfect as you my love," He smiles as he lightly kisses me and tucks a curl behind my ear.

"Pary! Pary! Pary!" our daughter chants from his arms and we giggle at her.

"Ok ok lets go to the party," he says and he holds out his hand. "Would you care to join us Mrs. Cullen?"

"Id be honored Mr. Cullen" as I place my hand in his.

After we are announced and make our rounds to see al the "Important" people dinner is served. After cake is cut and presents are open Edward takes our daughter on to the dance floor and twirls her around. The sound of her giggles can be heard through out the ballroom and everyones eyes are on the dance floor watching as they dance the first father/daughter dance in her life.

"Would you like to dance with us?" Edward asks as he pulls me and our son to his side and twirls us around. I lean my head onto his chest as I hear the crowd awe and ohhh at us.

Edward chuckles and leans to whisper in my ear. "I am so happy you came into my life, mia bella. You have given me the world and more. I love you and our children more than my own life."

I tear us and kiss him lightly whispering, " We love you more and I wouldn't want to be anywhere else in the world than right here... In your arms."

**THE END! 3**

**THANK YOU TO ALL WHO HAVE READ AND LOVED THIS STORY!**


End file.
